Lies, Secrets and Summer Fun!
by JadeTheNinja
Summary: its summer again and the cafe mew mew crew are going for a break away at the beach, but when lies are discovered and secrets nearly revealed is it what they expected? of course it is! not very good at summarys but read anyway :P plz r&r hehe
1. the break up

hey guys starlight here hehe :D this is my first tokyo mew mew fanfic yay :D so i hope that you enjoy it, sorry if it may start off slow but well in my opinon it gets better hehe (i think) :D well please review it and tell me what you think of it or how i could improve. by the way im gonna apologise in advance for ichigo's and ryou's points of view i dont really no if i got the personalitys right i found it a challenge but heyy challenges are cool ;) any way enough of boring you with my little suposed to be note that has turned into a lecture here you go hehe :D also another advanced apology... my horrible spelling lol ;) hehe

Disclaimer: i do not own tokyo mew mew or any of the characters in this (sadly :'( )

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- The brake up<p>

_Normal pov_

It was an average day at café mew mew. Mint sat at her normal table sipping her tea, lettuce; making more of a mess dropping plates then actually helping, pudding practising her tricks causing more of a mess, Zakuro scaring away the costumers with her hostility and finally Ichigo rushing around doing all the work, taking orders, clearing up after lettuce and pudding and cleaning.

"ichigo table three's waiting to order" mint said taking another sip of tea.

"coming!" ichigo shouted running over while stopping to drop off an order on her way.

lettuce walked accross the cafe carrying three plates when pudding knocked into her on her ball causing her to drop them all.

"ah im sorry, im really sorry!" lettuce appologised to the people whos food was now over the floor before running to get another order for them.

"ichigo! lettuce dropped some plates" mint said taking another sip of tea.

"i got it!" ichigo shouted running back over to lettuce and helping her to clear the floor.

"ichigo-oneechan check out my new trick na no da!" pudding said spinning three plates while on her ball dropping one of them.

"ah pudding nya!" ichigo said clearing up that mess as well before going to serve people at the door.

"ichigo get me more tea" mint said holding her tea cup up. ichigo stormed over face matching her hair in anger.

"get your own tea mint! or better yet do some work!" ichigo screeched at the girl who didnt look put off one bit.

"i am working, im tasting the tea, now refill for me and get back to work" mint said still holding her tea cup out. ichigo growled steam coming from her ears.

"you cant tell me what to do your not my boss and i have costumers to serve!" ichigo said back and mint smirked looking at something behind her.

"no strawberry im your boss and unless you want your pay dropped for not working get back to work!" Ryou said to the angered ichigo.

" Nya! i am working why dont you tell mint to work im doing everything!" ichigo shouted back at him.

"im not talking to mint though im talking to you strawberry and thats no way to talk to your boss now get back to work" he said with a smirk on his face, flicking her in the head before walking off. ichigo growled again before putting a fake smile on her face and walking back over to the costumers.

When the café had finally been closed up after an extremely busy summer's day, Ichigo finished sweeping the floor while the others sat around and did nothing except for pudding who was jumping around like always.

"Seriously this isn't fair, I do the most work yet I don't get a raise and I don't get a day off or a brake because I'm late because of these stupid cat genes making me sleep more! This is so unfair I really need a brake!" Ichigo moaned to herself while the others watched with amusement. When Ichigo had finished cleaning she went to get changed out of her cafe uniform and back into her normal clothes before plopping herself down beside the others just in time for keiichiro to bring in some cakes for them.

"Thank you Akasaka-san" lettuce said and the others nodded as well.

"Its no problem it was a very busy day today so I thought you could all use some cake" he said with a gentle smile. While the others dug in Ichigo hesitantly picked up one.

"I have to stop being bribed into working with cake its summer I need a brake I'm the only one who does any work!" Ichigo moaned slumping her head down onto the table.

"Actually I think we could all use a brake" keiichiro said smiling.

"What do you mean?" mint asked and the others looked at him curiously.

"It means we are taking you for a week away" Ryou added walking in and joining in on the conversation. Everyone's smiles widened slightly except for Zakuro who barley ever smiles.

"We decided that we all needed a break after all your hard work battling and working in the café" keiichiro added.

"Yay! Finally a break! Where will we be going?" Ichigo said her smile big as she shouted at the two.

"We are going to be staying in a hotel beside the beach for a week; we will be leaving on saturday which is three days away"

"Yay this is going to be so fun Na no da!" pudding shouted jumping up with Ichigo.

"And don't worry about asking your parents we have already checked and asked and they have said its fine, and pudding your brothers and sister will be cared for for the week" keiichiro added and all the girls were started talking excitedly.

"That means I will get to spend the week with Zakuro-oneesama" mint said happily looking at the model with hearts in her eyes, the models expression just stayed the same while the others laughed.

"Oh and Ichigo you can invite Aoyama if you wish as well since he has helped us lately as well" keiichiro said with a smile.

"But that means you will have to work extra hard the next couple of days strawberry" Ryou said before walking out of the front door of the cafe.

"But I'm the only one that actually works anyway! But thank you Akasaka-san" she complained and thanked before leaving the café as well.

The others just shook their heads at there leader.

_Ichigo's pov_

It's so nice outside today and I really want to tell Aoyama-kun about the trip. I looked at my watch, it was slightly earlier then the time we normally met but he may be in the park already so without waiting any longer I took off to the park to look for him.

The park seemed really peaceful today more then normal, there were some people having picnics and enjoying the nice weather and a couple kites in the air in the gentle breeze, I enjoyed the park when it was like this it just made me happy and relaxed.

It wasn't long before a saw him stood beside a tree. I smiled at just the site of him that is until a saw another girl walk up to him, and him smiling at her, not just a friendly smile but the smile he always smiles at me, it was confirmed when he kissed her.

I stood there frozen in place as I watched the scene in front of me unravel. My supposedly loyal boyfriend kissing another girl. I began shaking. This just has to be a bad dream this can't be real. Aoyama-kun would never do this to me, I pinched my arm but didn't wake up. I didn't realise I was crying till I felt something drip down my cheek.

I felt anger, sadness, hurt but mostly betrayal. I decided to confront him so I stomped up to him.

It seems he heard me as he broke his kiss and turned to look at me before I had even fully reached them. The shock on his face when he seen me made me no he had been cheating on me for a while. I didn't think it was possible to feel anymore pain, but I did.

"I-Ichigo this isn't what it looks like" he said to me quickly but his stutter told me otherwise.

"It's exactly what it looks like I'm not stupid! How could you do this to me! You told me you loved me and I trusted you! you liar! And especially after everything we went through! …" I shouted at him more tears leaked out of my eyes. I had to pause as my throat was becoming tight like it does when I try and hold in my tears, my pain. "I hate you! I never want to see you again you cheating, lying scumbag!" I said as harshly as I could since my voice wouldn't allow me to speak any louder.

He whispered my name and reached out to touch my shoulder, I slapped his hand away before he could touch it.

"Don't touch me!" I said as loudly as I could with out shouting. I stood there shaking and crying. What did I look like? Some people in the park had stopped what they were doing and were looking at us. Some giving me sympathetic looks. None of those looks could take away the pain of my heart breaking in two and the betrayal though. Aoyama took a step backwards and I realised why when I heard the familiar voice of my arrogant jerk of a boss behind me.

"What's going on here?" he asked, with out thinking I turned around and buried my face in his chest and cried, I let everything I was holding in come out. He seemed to tense under me for a second before wrapping a protective arm around my back. In his arms at that moment I felt safe.

_Ryou's pov_

I left the café after me and keiichiro had told the girls about the vacation next week. They all seemed excited about it, exspecially Ichigo. Ichigo my strawberry. i know i like her but i wont say anything its not like she likes me anyway im just her jerk boss, and anyway she has that Aoyama jerk, there must be something terribly wrong with me, how can i like that baka. I thought before i shook the thoughts of her from my head.

Being drawn away from my thoughts I noticed that I had ventured into the park. Might as well walk through now I'm here. It's a pretty nice day today anyway, it seems peaceful. I was slightly aware of someone shouting further over in the park and noticed people pointing and looking over sadly. Since there seems to be nothing else for me to do I might as well go and see what was going on.

Walking over to that area of the park I noticed a blond girl stood beside a guy and a red head shouting at him in front of them, he went to touch her shoulder before she slapped his hand away. Walking closer there was something familiar about the red head then it hit me it was Ichigo. I picked up my pace and walked past the staring people and walked up behind Ichigo.

That jerk better not of hurt my strawberry. he seemed to see me coming and took a step back. I walked up and pretended not to know what was going on.

"What's going on here?" I said before looking at ichigo's shaking form before me. Ichigo turned around and buried her face in my chest crying. I tensed not expecting her to do that but enjoyed it at the same time I got over my shock and wrapped my arm around her protectively.

"Nothing" Masaya said turning his eyes to the ground obviously not wanting trouble to arise. I rose my eyebrows at him and looked at the girl that was stood awkwardly beside him and then looked at Ichigo.

"Yeah because nothing would make Ichigo cry, baka I'm not stupid. How can you just stand there and say nothings wrong when you've obviously hurt her you jerk" I said trying not to let my emotions get into this because else I would've punched him by now.

"I didn't mean to make her cry I didn't think she would even no about it, I didn't want to hurt her I swear" he said like he was trying to get me to understand him like what he has done is right it's like he's waiting for me to say 'yeah I understand' like that was happening that creep.

"So you were just hoping to cheat on her, to lie to her and get away with it? You're a bigger jerk then I thought, you don't deserve Ichigo she's to good for you, keep away from her if you no what's good for you" I said to him angrily trying my best to keep my cool.

I started to lead Ichigo away from the scene when he came up behind me.

"You can't tell me to keep away from Ichigo, you can't tell me what to do and it's not like you own her anyway!" Masaya said putting a hand on my shoulder properly to stop me.

I had it, I turned around and with my free hand punched him in the face he stumbled backwards slightly stunned and glared up at me.

"yes I can tell you to keep away from her and no I don't own her and neither do you, shes not some toy or something dont talk about her that way and right now all I see you doing is hurting her, so if you come anywhere near the café I'd watch your back and you no exactly what I'm on about, my employees wont be to happy to hear about this you no" I said leaving the baka and guiding Ichigo over to the fountain to calm her down.

_Ichigo pov_

I'm guessing that Shirogane punched him but I was to busy crying to really no but I do no that he stuck up for me. I heard the noise of running water before he sat me down, and I removed my face from his chest and realised we were at the fountain. I looked down embarrassed surly he's going to take the Mick out of me now I mean look at me, I'm a mess. I was still sobbing and still hurt I looked up at Shirogane-san and seen him looking down at me. He actually looked concerned.

"Are you ok strawberry?" he asked me then made a weird face at what he just said but I felt to broken to comment on it, Instead I just nodded numbly. He made a face at me telling me he knew I was lying before putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close to him. I rested my head on his chest and tried to stop crying.

"Strawberry don't cry over him he's not worth it if he's going to cheat on you" Shirogane said to me.

My crying was less bad now but I was still crying quietly. I still couldn't get the thought of aoyama-kun and that bimbo out of my head, and how he lied to me.

"Its ok, don't cry he's not worth it he's just a big jerk" he said to me and patted my shoulder sort of awkardly which made me smile, I was shocked at how nice he was being to me normally he was annoying and a jerk but maybe he actually is a really nice person. I lifted my head up and looked into his eyes, i blushed slightly realising he was sort of hugging me.

"Thank you Shirogane-san" I whispered and smiled slightly up at him, he smiled slightly back at me.

"Its fine" he said as if it was nothing.

"Why did you help me though? And why are you being so nice to me your usually a jerk" I asked as I was slightly confused and stated the last part matter of fact. It seemed to make him laugh for a couple seconds. I've never really heard him laugh except those couple of times when i said really stupid things but i was to busy i guess sulking to really listen. I smiled slightly again.

"well I wasn't just going to stand around well that jerk made you cry and I am a nice person you no you don't need to look so shocked" he said with a smile before adding "you baka". I just shook my head with a small smile before saying "I'm not a baka" I finally took in my surroundings and noticed it was getting dark.

"Well I should be getting home now its getting late and my parents will be wondering where I am" I said getting up and wiping the remaining tears from my face.

"Ill walk you" Shirogane said standing up as well "in case that jerk comes back" he added before walking in front of me slightly.

He's never been this nice to me before I had actually forgot he could be nice sometimes what with the amount of times he teases me and is mean to me. It wasn't long until we were at my house.

"Thank you again Shirogane-san I will see you tomorrow I said with a small smile before opening my door.

"its fine, get some rest and ill see you tomorrow" he said before walking away I closed the door before bidding my parents goodnight as I wasn't really in the mood for talking and went up to bed. It wasn't long before my tears started flowing again and the pain in my heart came back from today's events.

* * *

><p>well thats the end of the first chapter :P oh well please review and tell me what you thought of it :D i dont really like writing in pov so im sorry if it was really bad hehe anywayz keep a look out for the next chapter hopefully it will be better then this one but oh well lol ;) see you sooooonn :D ps next chapter shall be up soon ;)<p>

starlight3395 xxx :D ^^


	2. confusion

there i updated already how good of me hehe :D anyway this chapter is shorter then last but trust me they will get longer i already have some of them wrote out wow im ahead for once lol :P anyway because im going away on holiday on sunday for two weeks im going to upload like nearly everyday till then if i can lol :P anywayzz enhoy the next chapter hehe :P

disclaimer- i do not own tokyo mew mew :( hehe

* * *

><p>chapter 2- Confusion<p>

_ichigo's pov_

I woke up and couldn't help groaning my head was pounding and my eyes were sore. I looked over at the alarm clock, it read 8:50 am. Great im supposed to be at work in ten minutes to help get ready for opening. Oh well, I sighed and went to get out of bed but ended up getting twisted in the sheets and falling out.

I got up off the floor and walked slowely to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked just as bad as I felt, my eyes were bloodshot and puffy from cyring, my hair was knotted and poking out at every angle and I still had on my clothes from yesterday which were all crumpled and scew wiff. I washed my face did my teeth and started to pull my hair brush through my knots before tying my ribbons in it, into its normal bunches.

I walked out of my bathroom and got dressed in to some fresh clothes before I left my room to go down stairs I looked at my alarm clock. 8:05am. Great I hope shirogane's in one of his 'nice' moods again.

I walked down stairs and spotted a note by the telephone.

_Dear ichigo_

_Your father and I have gone out for the day we will be back later tonight but in case we arnt back until really late I've left you some food in the fridge that you just have to heat up. Have a good day honey_

_Love mum and dad xxxx_

I sighed at least I wouldn't have to put up with them asking questions like why am I so quiet or why are your eyes red. I looked in the mirror and thankfully the puffyness of my eyes had gone down and now my eyes were only slightly bloodshot.

I took a head ach tablet and drank some milk before walking out the door and to work.

_Normal pov_

"wheres ichigo-chan today?" lettuce asked it was fifteen minutes till opening time and ichigo still wasn't there.

"proberly still asleep you no what she's like she's always late anyway" mint said taking a delicate sip of tea.

"ichigo-oneechan is never normally this late though na no da" pudding said actually sitting down.

"im sure she will be here any minute" zakuro said not really bothered.

Not long after saying that ichigo walked through the doors of the café slowly and not even talking.

"so you did decide to turn up ichigo but what time do you call this I actually had to help out" mint said glaring at the girl.

Ichigo walked further in slowly before looking up at mint, no expression on her face and said sorry. Mint and the other girls looked at her in confusion.

"um ichigo are you ok?" lettuce asked and ichigo just nodded before walking further in but the other girls just jumped in front of her.

"ichigo you don't look ok, whats wrong?" mint asked, ichigo looked up and at the concern on all her friends faces and just shook her head.

"nothing" she mumbled trying to get past them but the others blocked her way again.

"ichigo-oneechan does not look happy na no da" pudding said her face growing a little sad.

ichigo just shook her head again and slowly walked past them and down the corridor to the changing room but before she could enter ryou walked down the corridor and looked at her with a frown.

He leaned on the door frame to the changing rooms so she couldn't enter.

"strawberry you don't look so good I thought I told you to get some rest last night" ryou said looking down at her with an eyebrow raised. The other mews walked over slightly to see if ryou could find out was wrong and keiichirou soon joined them.

"I tried but I had to much on my mind" ichigo said with a sigh and ryou of course new what she was on about.

"ok strawberry you can have the day off go home and rest and I expect to see you in tomorrow ok?" ryou said standing up properly in front of her.

"ok thank you shirogane-san, I will see you tomorrow" she said before turning and walking out of the café like a zombie.

"what are you guys looking at?" ryou asked before walking off. The others looked at each other. Lettuce, mint and pudding in confusion but zakuro and keiichiro both looked at each other with a smirk.

"wow that's a first, shirogane being nice to ichigo" mint said walking back over to her table and sitting down.

"yes, i think he knows whats going on as well, he did say i told you last night to get some rest... and he didnt say that while he was here" zakuro said walking back over to the table she was cleaning.

"hhhmmmm i wonder what couldve happened after they left" mint said looking up in thought.

"pudding will go and make shirogane-san tell us na no da" pudding said about to run out of the room but lettuce grabbed her arm.

"no pudding, ichigo will tell us what happened when she's ready since it seems to mainly concern her" lettuce said dragging a disapointed pudding back further into the room.

"lettuce is right, its none of our buissness unless ichigo wants it to be" zakuro said and pudding just nodded, after all zakuro knew what she was talking about, and they all got back to work.

_ichigos pov_

i got back home again and collasped onto the sofa. i did feel sort of bad for not telling my friends what happened but right now i didnt need all the sympathy.

i turned the tv on and just flipped through the channels but ended up turning it off again. i just curled up on the sofa and stared into space.

how could aoyama-kun do this to me. after everything we went through as well with the aliens, me transforming into a mew mew, him being the blue knight and deep blue, i thought are relationship was as strong as anything, he stuck with me through everything but now... i guess i was wrong. i thought and sighed. i guess he is no were near the mr perfect i thought he was. he's just a lier! playing with my emotions, i cant beleive i ever trusted him i hate him! the tears started coming back again and i sighed.

i let aoyama leave my mind, no need to get all worked up over it again he isnt worth it. so i let my mind wonder and ended up thinking of shirogane-san. i was so glad when he turned up yesturday, at least he gave aoyama what he deserved i wish i couldve seen his face, i smirked as i thought this. but then once we where away from him he stayed with me and even walked me home, i wonder why he's suddenly being nice to me, he even gave me the day off he never does that. hes so cunfusing but i wish he was nice to me more often though instead of being annoying all the time, i thought with a little smile.

i sat up and looked at the clock 2:07 pm, the time has gone so fast already. i sighed. im so bored maybe ill just do as shirogane said go and get some rest. i got up and walked upstairs and got ready for bed before getting into bed though i looked around the room. on my desk i had several pictures of aoyama-kun and me. i glared at them and quickly wiped away the tears that were forming in my eyes. i walked over to my window and opened it before grabing every picture that had him it it and throwing them out the window.

i closed the window and sighed, i started to walk back to bed when i caught a glimsp of my reflection and froze. my bell. i reached up and held. i sighed again as my tears started up again. what was it with me and crying today, i smiled faintly to myself. i untied my bell and walked back over to the window.

i dont want any thing of him and that means this as well. i opened the window and and held it out at arms lengths before finally letting go. i watched it fall before closing my window and pulling my curtains shut tightly before getting back into bed and fianlly falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>well there another chapter hehe :P i hope you enjoyed it thank you for reading :D plz review just slick the pretty little button lol joke :P ;)<p>

starlight3395 :D hehe


	3. Last day at work

hey again :) well this chapter is pretty short but oh well hehe well enjoy :)

disclaimer- i dont own tokyo mew mew :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Last day of work<p>

_Normal pov_

The girls were preparing for the cafes opening as usual. Mint was sat at her table sipping her tea, pudding was going around the restaurant on a ball, lettuce was sweeping the floor and Zakuro was cleaning tables. They all turned around at the sound of the door opening.

Ichigo stepped in through the door and noticed everyone looking at her. "Um can I help you?" Ichigo asked hesitantly and the others walked over to her.

"Are you ok?" lettuce asked and the others looked concerned.

"I guess" Ichigo said with a small smile. Mint looked at her curiously making Ichigo feel small under her stare, she finally spoke.

"There's something different about you, like there's something missing" mint finally said making the others stare at her.

"Her bell necklace" Zakuro finally said and the others nodded agreeing that was what it was.

"why aren't you wearing it Ichigo you always were your bell that aoyama-kun gave you" lettuce said and Ichigo winced slightly, she decided this was the best time to tell them she sighed and tried to keep her face composed which wasn't working very well.

"Well the other day I when I left work... I seen aoyama cheating on me" she said her voice growing quieter. The others just looked at her in shock.

"Are you ok? What happened?" mint asked.

"Well I sort of tried to confront him but that didn't work to well and then Shirogane-san came and made him leave me alone" Ichigo said trying to keep from crying which she was actually succeeding with.

"So that's why Shirogane-san new what had happened Na no da" pudding said finally figuring it out, the others just gave her a funny stare telling her that wasn't the best time to say that.

"Ichigo he's not worth it, you should just forget him" Zakuro said and the others nodded.

"Was there any fighting na no da?" pudding asked jumping up and down obviously not seeing how upset Ichigo is. The others glared at her. Ichigo turned around and tried to forget about it she didn't want to remember what she saw.

"no pudding there wasn't any fighting now why don't you girls let Ichigo go change so we can open up" Ryou said walking up behind them. They nodded before going back over to do what they were doing and Ichigo started walking to the changing rooms.

"How are you?" Ryou asked walking up behind her. She turned around and looked at him.

"I'm fine" she said forcing a smile Ryou rose his eye bow but just shook his head.

"Ok work hard strawberry" he said before walking off.

The day went by as normal mint doing nothing but drinking her tea, Zakuro scaring people, lettuce breaking dishes, pudding doing her tricks and Ichigo doing everything. By the end of the day Ichigo was exhausted physically and mentally.

When all the girls were changed and sat down around the table with literally no conversation at all mainly because they didn't want to upset Ichigo, keiichiro and Ryou came and sat down with them.

"Girls as you no we will be leaving tomorrow on our vacation" keiichiro said getting smiles out of all of them even a faint one from Ichigo.

"anyway so here's the plan, the minibus we have hired will come to each of your houses to pick you up we could be there anytime between 7:30 or 8:00 so please make sure you girls are up".

The girls nodded and Ichigo frowned which made them all giggle a bit.

"anyway it will take us about an hour and a half to get there so we should get to spend the rest of the day on the beach and remember to pack as well" keiichiro said stating the obvious.

"Well I've already packed and getting up that early should be simple enough for me it's the time I usually get up" mint said giving a smug look at Ichigo who looked like she was only half paying attention.

"I can pack when I get home and ill just have to get my mum to wake me up in case I ignore the alarm again" Ichigo grumbled staring at an odd point across the cafe.

"Anyway girls we will see you tomorrow" keiichiro said before walking off and the girls left except Ichigo who was still staring at the point.

"Strawberry you can go now" Ryou said taping her on the shoulder to wake her up from her day dream.

"Oh right yeah" she said before standing up and walking to the door.

"Ichigo have fun on this trip, don't keep crying over that jerk, this trips supposed to be fun and a brake, you've been moaning about one for long enough" Ryou said walking away.

"Ok Shirogane thank you" Ichigo said leaving for home.

At home Ichigo packed her suitcase and put it down stairs before saying good night to her parents and going to bed.

This vacation should be good she thought.

* * *

><p>well thanx for reading :D ill get the next chapter up soon as i can lol :P :D bye bye and review :P<p> 


	4. The fun begins!

hey :) sorry about not updating for a while been in north wales for two week lol :P anyway here u go :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- the fun begins!<p>

_Ichigo pov_

I awoke with a yawn and stretched my limbs before looking at my alarm clock. My eyes opened in shock 7:51 am. great they said they were going to be here any time between 7:30 and 8:00, ah why didn't my alarm go off and why didn't my mum wake me I thought getting up and quickly pulling my clothes on before going to my bathroom to get ready I quickly ran down stairs and marched into the kitchen to see my mum and my dad joking around and laughing.

I cleared my voice and they looked at me. "Oh hello darling" her mother said with a warm smile.

"Why didn't you wake me they could be here any minute!" I panicked walking over to the toaster and shoving a piece of bread into it.

"Oh is it that time already sorry darling" my mum apologised with a sheepish smile.

"Its fine I said going to the fridge and pouring myself some milk and chugging it down.

"So darling are you excited about your trip?" mum asked walking over and standing in front of me my dad not to far behind her.

"I guess" I sighed with a smile.

"You're too young to be going away with your friends" my father grumbled behind mum.

"No I'm not dad I'm thirteen, and besides akasaka-san is going to be there and he's an adult.

"And your going with guys if it wasn't for your mother I wouldn't be letting you go at all" my father argued back.

"That's because mum doesn't baby me like you do! I'm old enough to go away for a week with my friend's dad!" I complained.

"Your only thirteen and I don't baby you!" dad argued back.  
>"Ok you guys ichigo's leaving soon so why don't you stop arguing with her and say bye" my mother said with a laugh.<p>

I heard the door bell go and my dad immediately ran off to answer it.  
>"Dad I can get it!" I complained grabbing my toast and running for the door which my dad had just opened.<p>

"Hello Mr. Momomiya" Shirogane said good mannerly to my dad who was glaring at him.

"You better take good care of my daughter, I still think she's to young to be going away with her friends especially when two of them are guys" my dad spat.

"Dad get away from the door!" I complained pulling my dad back into the house.

"Just give me a minute" I said to Shirogane before running back into the house, and my mother went to the door.

"Oh hello Mr Shirogane is it? It's nice to meet you" I heard mums voice from the door.

"Yes that's me it's a pleasure to meet you ms momomiya" I heard Shirogane reply.

"Sorry about Ichigo she only got up 5 minutes ago" I heard my mum say.  
>"Mum!" I shouted dragging my suitcase to the door with my toast in my mouth. Shirogane took my suitcase while I hugged my mum and dad goodbye.<p>

"Bye honey have fun!" she said before closing the door, Shirogane smirked and I started eating my toast.

"What are you smirking about?" I asked though I'm guessing I already knew the answer.

"You got up five minutes ago? Its a good thing mint recommended we pick you up last" he said smirking at me again. I swallowed the toast I had been chewing on and spoke slightly annoyed.

"Well it's not my fault you wanted me up early and my mum and alarm clock forgot to wake me" I said with a frown.

"It's not my fault your a lazy baka that forgets to set her alarm clock" he said putting my suitcase in the back of the minibus while I got on.

"Hey Ichigo!" pudding shouted at me waving, she was sat beside lettuce.  
>"I see you managed to get up" mint said smuggly from her seat near the middle of the bus sat by Zakuro.<p>

"From what her mum says though only just" I heard Ryou say behind me. I growled and walked to the back of the bus and fell into the seat.

"See told you it would be a good idea to pick her up last" mint said and the others started laughing.

"It wasn't my fault" I grumbled and rested my head against the window while we drove off.

_Normal pov_

The bus journey didn't seem to take that long in the eyes of the mews, keiichiro and Ryou were happily talking up the front of the bus the same with mint and Zakuro and pudding was trying to get every one to sing songs while lettuce tried to keep her quiet.

"Are we there yet!" asked the squealing monkey bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Not quiet yet about another fifteen minutes" keiichiro said with a smile and a couple of seconds later.

"Are we there yet?" pudding shouted.

"Pudding! Akasaka-san said two seconds ago we will get there in about fifteen minutes" mint said getting annoyed. This happened just about the whole way there.

The bus stopped outside of there hotel and the guys went around to the back of the minibus to get out the luggage. The girls got off and mint realised Ichigo hadn't come off so went back onto the bus. At the back of the bus leaning against the window asleep was Ichigo.

"Ichigo wake up were here!" mint shouted which made Ichigo jump and her ears and tail pop out for a moment.

"What? Where? when?" ichigo asked flexing her limbs lazily.  
>"We're at the hotel already now quit being lazy and come on" mint said grabbing ichigo's arm and dragging her off the mini bus saying thank you to the driver on the way off.<p>

The guys had finally got everyone's luggage out of the back and the girls came over to collect there's. Ichigo had a medium sized suitcase with a strawberry on it, pudding had a yellow small one, lettuce had a medium green one, Zakuro had a large purple one and mint had two large suitcases with a bag.

"Mint we are only away for a week" Ichigo said with a sweat drop.  
>"I no so I brought everything I need for the week" mint replied and the others just stared at her.<p>

"More like you brought your whole wardrobe" Ichigo mumbled.  
>"No this isn't even a quarter of it" mint replied and lettuce and ichigo's mouths fell open.<p>

"Anyway girls lets go and check into are rooms" keiichiro said and they followed him in side.

The girls stood looking around while Ryou and keiichiro went to check in.  
>"Wow this place is huge" lettuce said looking around the reception area.<br>"At least it down look to bad" mint replied looking around like it was just a hut or something.

"ok girls you guys will be sharing a room and me a Ryou will have a room, unpack and get comfortable and meet us back here when your ready" he said before him and Ryou walked off.

Zakuro looked at the key number and managed to find their room. It was huge and had two rooms. The first had several huge windows that looked over the beach, with a large TV. Three sofas and some comfortable chairs that looked out over the beach and fridge in the corner. And the second room had five beds in it with two smallish windows and some tall lamps and bed side tables. They also had there own bathroom.

"Wow this place is cool" Ichigo said and lettuce agreed.

"Ooh pudding wants this bed Na no da" pudding shouted running over and jumping onto the middle bed. Zakuro walked over and put her suitcase onto the one of the beds on the side wall. Ichigo walked over and put her suitcase on the bed by the window in the corner which was by Zakuro and pudding. Mint sighed.

"I was going to go there" she said before walking over to the one opposite Zakuro and lettuce went to the one in the other corner.

"Oohh a secret door pudding wants to investigate Na no da!" pudding said jumping off her bed and running over to the double doors on the wall beside the doors that they walked through to get to the bedroom.

They all walked over to the door to investigate pudding opened it and Ichigo and lettuce gasped.

"Wow this is one big wardrobe" lettuce commented and Ichigo agreed as they all walked into the walk in wardrobe.

"My one at homes bigger" mint said walking out. And Ichigo growled. The girls brought their suitcases in and unpacked before going down to the reception area to meet the guys who were already there.

"How long does it take you guys to unpack we've been waiting for fifteen minutes" Ryou complained and keiichiro looked at him before smiling at the girls.

"We weren't here that long" he said and Ryou shook his head with a sigh.  
>"Anyway let's get down to the beach" Zakuro said walking off in front of the others who soon followed.<p>

_Ichigo's pov_

The beach is really nice, and the water, it's so blue! It kind of reminds me of shirogane's eyes wait what am I thinking! I thought and shook the thought from my head. Anyway once we got down on the beach Akasaka-san gave us some sandwiches and the cutest little cakes that he made at the cafe before he left. After we had lunch everyone went off and did their own thing.

I watched as Shirogane and Akasaka-san went surfing, they're getting some pretty good waves. I focused on Shirogane, he caught waves that were like ten times as tall as him well maybe I'm over reacting but they were defiantly huge, he's a really good surfer at some points he would disappear behind the tall wall of water as it was falling down and when you think he's fallen off he comes out of the end still on the board.

After a while I let my eyes wander and seen mint and Zakuro sat a little further over on the beach sun bathing well mint was Zakuro was leaning up on her arms and... Smirking at me? She then went back down to relax again. Was she smirking at me? Oh she properly watched me watching the guys surf and jumped to conclusions, so I just ignored it for now.

I looked over again and seen lettuce actually managing to keep pudding entertained, it looks like she's getting her to build sand castles well at the moment lettuces looks more like a sand palace. Lettuce is really creative as puddings just looked like a pile of sand at least she was actually being quiet.  
>It looks like I'm the only one not doing anything so I got up and walked over to were the rocks were to go exploring. Turns out there's quiet a lot to look at. There's some caves on the cliffs and loads of rock pools.<p>

I stopped and sat down next to one and stared into it. The water's so clear you can see everything and it's so full of colour. I watched as some little fish swam up to one side of the pool and with out realizing it my hand was in the water trying to scoop them out. I don't no how long I was there chasing after the little fish but a laugh behind me brought me back to my senses and I hurriedly pulled my hand out of the water and turned around.

Shirogane was stood behind me with an amused look on his face.

"What are you looking at?" I asked trying to stop the blush of embarrassment coming to my face.

"You trying to catch little fish" he said with a smirk, I sat down and crossed my arms like a little child.

"Well it's not my fault, it's those stupid cat genes" which made him smirk more.

"I would've thought you'd be able to control them by now" he said looking smug and I growled.

"Anyway why did you come over here?" I asked sighing.

"Well I noticed that you weren't over with the others so I came to see if you were alright" he said with no smug look so I let my guard down.

"Just because I'm not with the others doesn't mean there's anything wrong" I replied looking away.

"Look strawberry your supposed to be having a fun time with your friends I don't like it when your sad" he said and I looked up at him.

"Why would you care what I feel anyway?" I said defiantly.

"Because when you're sad, you make everyone else around you depressed and ruin everyone's time" he said turning around quickly. I growled.

"Well I'm sooorrrrryyy but I can't help it! And they all seem to be having fun anyway!" I said proving his point wrong.

"well maybe if you stopped being a baka all the time everyone would be in a good mood all the time instead of being annoyed with you" he replied I got up and stomped my feet before shouting.

"I'm not a baka!" I stood there panting while he just laughed.

"yeh you are, no normal person would shout that as loud as they can on a public beach he said pointing to the beach were just about every person was looking there way.

"Well maybe you should stop being a jerk" I hissed at him. He flicked me in the head before replying.

"I will when you stop being a baka" he said before walking off. I sighed in frustration before walking back and sitting back down on the beach annoyed.

_Normal pov_

"Well looks like ichigo's back to her old self" mint said nodding her head in the direction of Ryou and Ichigo who were arguing on the rocks before stomping back over and the others laughed at the fuming strawberry.

"anyway I think we should go back to the hotel tonight and get ready to go to the restaurant it is four already anyway" keiichiro said and the girls nodded grabbing there stuff and getting Ichigo to get hers. They headed back to the hotel to drop there stuff off and change out of there beach wear and into some normal clothes before they headed out to the hotel.

_Ichigo's pov_

The restaurant we went to was amazing I don't think I've ever been to a restaurant that nice before and the food was delicious! we kind of had to leave earlier then we wanted to though due to pudding seeing a stage and deciding she was going to perform but it was pretty funny, the costumers didn't seem to mind and the restaurants employees were all over the place trying to catch her so Akasaka-san decided it was best to leave oh well.

Anyway now we are back in are room at the hotel I'm sat on my bed watching the funny scene before me.

"I'm bored!" pudding was screeching from her bed in the middle were she had finally stopped using it as a trampoline.

"Well maybe you wouldn't be if you didn't get us kicked out of the restaurant!" mint said still moaning about it.

"I no what to do" pudding shouted jumping off her bed and grabbing a pillow.  
>"And what would that be pudding?" lettuce asked looking slightly afraid of her answer.<p>

"Pillow fight!" pudding squealed jumping onto mints bed and bringing a pillow down on her.

"pudding get off!" mint squealed from underneath her and I couldn't help but giggle as lettuce pulled pudding off of her only to have pudding start attacking her. I felt the bed move as another weight was added to it and turned around to see Zakuro sat there.

"Hey Zakuro" I said with a smile and she smiled back slightly, she isn't really one that smiles much.

"Anyway can I help you with something?" I asked looking back over to the others were mint had now joined in trying to disarm the young girl of her pillow and I giggled again, I caught Zakuro smile out of the corner of my eye at them.

"So Ichigo what happened to your bell necklace" she asked I don't no why but I grew kind of sad at her words the pain in my heart came back but only numbly. She seemed to notice this and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I decided that I didn't want anything from him, so that included the necklace... to be honest it feels weird with out it I guess that's because I wore it all the time I got used to having it there and now its like a piece of me gone but i'd prefer to be with out it. I don't want anything to do with that jerk" I said to Zakuro knowing I could trust her and she nodded.

The other girls finally managed to get the pillow off pudding and came to us on my bed.

"We guessed that and it was weird not seeing you with that bell" mint said walking over I guess they heard as well not that I mind anyway.

"So we got you this" Zakuro said holding out her hand. I gasped and a smile came to my face. In zakuro's had was a dark pink ribbon with little silver sequins in a line in the middle and at the front was a strawberry charm.

"Wow I love it" I said taking it and tying it around my neck and the others smiled at me.

"It suits you Na no da" pudding said bouncing slightly with excitement.  
>"We decided that we needed away to cheer you up and when we noticed your missing necklace at work we thought that we should get you another one that was like your last" lettuce explained.<p>

"Well, made it you mean" mint said and my smile widened more. I pulled them all in for a group hug.

"Oh thank you guys soooo much its awesome I can't believes you made this for me!" I said happily. They said no problem before they realised pudding had snuck off to get her pillow and lettuce and mint ran after her.

"When we said we, we meant all of us including the guys, we all helped make it" Zakuro said before leaning forward and whispering.

"And it was Shirogane-sans idea to get you a necklace" she said before leaning back and looking at me intently. I don't a why but a blush came to my face at the mention of his name. Yet again for the second time that day Zakuro was smirking at me. Oh right so that's why she was smirking at me on the beach because she seen me watching... I quickly buried my head in my bedding.

"well I'm really tired I'm going to get some sleep" I mumbled and felt zakuro's weight leave my bed as well as "well that's nothing new" from mint, but it looked like they all considered my idea anyway as everyone started getting ready for bed.

* * *

><p>well there you go thanks for reading plz review see ya soon :P<p> 


	5. water fight!

hey :) well heres the next chapter it took quiet a while to write so i hope you enjoy it and its pretty long haha lol :P oh and because of the length i may have missed some spelling mistakes so if you notice any plz let me no hehe :D anyway please review ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- water fight!<p>

_Normal pov_

It was about 8:00 am in the morning and the only ones up where Zakuro and pudding, but mint was stirring and was soon awake as well.

"What time is it?" mint said yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"About eightish" Zakuro said from her spot on her bed reading her magazine.

"Anyone else up?" mint asked getting out of bed.

"Puddings up, she's in the shower and by the looks of it lettuce is waking up" Zakuro said and mint looked over to see lettuce opening her eyes.

"I can't believe I slept this long I'm usually up way before this" mint said walking into the closet. Soon after pudding came bounding out of the bathroom her hair still damp. She noticed mint and lettuce had woke up to.

"Good morning Na no da" she sang happily jumping onto her bed.

"Morning pudding did you sleep well?" lettuce asked sitting up while mint went into the bathroom.

"yesss I had an awesome dream na no da!" pudding said jumping into the air with a big smile on her face.

"What was it about?" lettuce asked and puddings face dropped as she thought in concentration before she flopped back onto her bed.

"Um I can't remember" she said sadly and lettuce smiled. As soon as mint came out of the bathroom lettuce went in and soon they were all just about ready for the beach.

"Do you think the others are up yet?" lettuce asked and the others shrugged.

"Who knows they'll soon come and fetch us when their ready anyway" mint said copying zakuros example and was now reading a magazine.

"Puddings going to go and watch TV Na no da" she said running out of the room.

"I thought she would've thought of that earlier which is why I stayed in here" Zakuro said and the other girls giggled.

Lettuce looked at her clock 9:16 am.

"Is it that time already, it went so fast, the cafe would be open now if we were back home" lettuce said.

"I'm glad to be away from all the noise" mint said bordly.

"Wwwooo hoooo go on you can do it Na no da!" they heard pudding shout from the other room.

"Um I'm going to go and make sure she doesn't break anything" lettuce said joining pudding in the other room.

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door and lettuce answered it.

"Oh hello Akasaka-san, Shirogane-san" lettuce said politely at the two guys stood outside the door.

"Good morning lettuce" keiichiro said before being disrupted by pudding shouting at the TV again. Lettuce just shook her head.

"Are you guys ready to head the beach? We thought we would let you lay in" keiichiro said kindly

"Oh we've been up for about an hour and a half oh except Ichigo who I think is still sleeping" lettuce said.

"That girl would sleep the day away if you let her" Ryou mumbled and keiichiro laughed as well as lettuce.

"anyway get her up now and meet us down in the reception area we will get something to eat before heading to the beach get the other girls ready to" keiichiro said and lettuce smiled before saying sure and closing the door.

She managed to get pudding away from the TV and dragged her into the bed room were Zakuro and mint were still reading.

"Hey mint, Zakuro. Akasaka-san said that they are going to meet us in the reception area when we are ready" lettuce said and the girls got up to pack their beach things.

"Um shouldn't we wake Ichigo up?" lettuce asked since the girls seemed to leave her sleeping.

"Oh yeah I forgot about Ichigo, properly because she's actually being quiet ill wake her" mint announced leaving her bag by the door and walking over to Ichigo.

"Ichigo wake up we're leaving!" mint said and shook her. Ichigo stretched her limbs from the ball she had been curled up in and yawned before opening her eyes.

"What?" she asked tiredly, and mint rolled her eyes.

"we are leaving for the beach already hurry and get up we will meet you down at the reception area, and we are stopping to get breakfast from the hotel cafe as well" mint said and ichigos eyes shot open.

" nya? What how long did I sleep?" Ichigo asked her eyes open wide, mint looked at her watch.

"Well it 10:02 now" mint said before walking away.

"Mint can you get me some toast please ill be down in a second!" Ichigo said rushing to get out of bed and falling out instead.

"Ok guys Ichigo said she'll meet us down there" mint said before a bang was heard from the other room. The girls just shook their heads before going down to meet the guys.

_Ichigo's pov_

I can't believe they let me sleep in this long! Now they've all gone done to the cafe and I've only just got up! Grr I thought as I rushed to freshen up and get everything I needed for the beach today before running down stairs. There they all are sat on some chairs in the corner of the reception area drinking tea and coffee and eating breakfast I ran over mint started clapping saracistly.

"Wow she's finally up congrats Ichigo" she said and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Here's your toast" she said handing me a plate with a piece of toast on it and I thanked her for it before munching down on it.

"Anyway I think we should go down to the beach now you guys have spent enough time here" I heard Shirogane say as he got up and started walking away. The rest of us soon followed.

I remembered I had to thank Shirogane-san for the necklace so ran ahead of the others so I could catch up with him.

"Hey" I said when I finally caught up with him. He turned his head slightly to the side to look at me.

"Hey strawberry did you want something?" he asked with a sigh making it sound like I was boring him.

"Well sorry if I'm boring you I just wanted to thank you for the necklace" I said, he simply just shrugged it off saying "no problem". I say thanks and he doesn't even seem interested. fine then. like i care anyway.

When we reached the beach mint and Zakuro walked down near the water and started sun bathing, Shirogane and Akasaka-san sat down where we dumped our stuff and started talking.

I heard foot steps behind me and looked around to see pudding and lettuce stood behind me smiling.

"Ichigo would you like to come swimming with us?" lettuce asked.

"It will be super fun Na no da!" pudding said bouncing up and down. I laughed.

"Sure said taking off the hoody I was wearing and my skirt revealing my bikini before following them down the beach.

_Ryous pov_

I watched after Ichigo as she ran down the beach after lettuce and pudding. i didn't want the others to catch me watching Ichigo so turned and looked at mint and Zakuro who were sun bathing down by the water well mint was sunbathing and Zakuro was smirking at me? She winked at me before lying back down.

What was that about? Well i guess I already sort of know. I decided to just read the book that I brought along with me... well I wasn't actually reading it I was just pretending to I didn't really have anything better to do anyway.

I heard some shouts from down the beach and looked up to see pudding splashing Zakuro and mint from were they where sunbathing and it looks like its about to turn into a water fight. I smiled watching as Ichigo and lettuce backed further away as an angry looking mint and Zakuro entered the water and pudding just kept splashing them.

That's just like pudding though so you can't really expect anything different. I turned my head to also see keiichiro watching them with a smile on his face.

"I think now would be another good time to take some photos" he said laughing as mint and Zakuro were now splashing pudding but it was more hitting lettuce and Ichigo. I laughed and grabbed a camera.

Keiichiro and I had both brought cameras along with us to take some remeberable pictures from this vacation. All the girls thought it would be a good idea as well though but I think they've forgotten about the cameras now. We had already taken some, on the bus on the way here.

Me and keiichiro laughed as the girls screeched and flicked water at each other. I don't think this is going to calm down anytime soon.

_Normal pov._

"Pudding I don't think Zakuro and mint want to join us just leave them alone" Ichigo said to the hyper monkey girl. They had just gotten into the water and pudding wanted to get the other girls to join them.

"aw but how is lying on a beach all day fun? its boring they need to come and have fun with us na no da!" pudding shouted slapping her palms down onto the water causing a splash which hit lettuce and Ichigo.

"Pudding! that's cold!" Ichigo complained wiping the water on her arm off.

"Pudding you can't make them come into the water it's their choice" lettuce said not really caring about the water.

"Ah ha pudding has an idea na no da" pudding said with a sly look coming onto her face.

"Uh pudding what's that look for? What are you planning?" lettuce asked nervously.

"Puddings going to get Zakuro-oneechan and mint-oneechan to come in the water" pudding said doing a scary laugh. Lettuce and Ichigo looked at each other nervously and pudding started walking through the water over near mint and Zakuro.

"Hey mint-oneechan and zakuro-oneechan do you want to join us Na no da?" pudding shouted over to the girls. Mint opened her eyes and lent on one elbow to look at pudding.

"No thanks pudding we're trying to relax" mint shouted back before lying back down. Pudding frowned before smirking.

"mint-oneechan, zakuro-oneechan!" mint screeched at them. They both opened their eyes and looked up just as a load of water hit them. Pudding had started splashing.

"Aahhh pudding!" mint said wiping her face, Zakuro doing the same.

"Come on na no da" pudding shouted splashing more water at them.

"Ok pudding we're coming" Zakuro said getting up with a smirk on her face. Mint looked at her confused but then figured out what she was up to and joined her as well.

"Yay ichigo-oneechan I told you I would get them to come in Na no da" pudding shouted smiling not noticing the girls coming up behind her.

"We told you to leave them alone pudding" lettuce said hiding behind Ichigo nervously.

"Uh pudding behind you" Ichigo said watching the mint and Zakuro near pudding. Pudding turned around to see mint and Zakuro behind her, smirking.

"You guys finally decided to join us you guys look like your a little hot pudding will cool you off na no da!" pudding shouted splashing them more. The two girls screamed.

"That's it pudding get back here!" mint shouted starting to go after the monkey girl with Zakuro following as well. Both trying to splash pudding who was heading towards Ichigo and lettuce.

"Ah pudding don't bring them over here!" Ichigo shouted as Ichigo and lettuce tried to escape as well but mint and Zakuro soon caught up to them. Zakuro splashed and ended up getting Ichigo and lettuce who both screamed.

"It's not us you're supposed to be getting!" Ichigo complained and splashed them back.

"You guys properly told her to annoy us" mint said back and splashed them back.

"You guys were properly all in this together" Zakuro added splashing them back. It soon turned into a full water fight with water flying everywhere. After a while mint realised something.

"Wait guys stop for a moment!" mint shouted and all the water soon stopped to reveal four soaking wet girls.

"Hey where's pudding gone?" Ichigo said pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Looks like she got all of us to have a water fight and snuck off during it" Zakuro said and lettuce sighed.

"We really should have guessed this earlier it's just like pudding to do that" lettuce said and they all laughed slightly and started looking around. They looked up the beach were they seen the two guys laughing and beside them was pudding bone dry.

"Guys" Ichigo said nodding her head towards pudding. They all looked at each other and smirked before heading out of the water and up the beach.

"Pudding look out looks like they realised your missing" Ryou said pointing to the advancing girls.

"Pudding doesn't have to worry Na no da" she said sitting back and watching the girls.

"I wouldn't be to sure pudding" keiichiro said noticing their faces. The girls got up to them but instead of getting pudding like the guys thought they sat down.

"So did you guys have a fun water fight?" Ryou asked smirking at the girls expressions. Which looked slightly annoyed.

"Yes actually it was fun right girls?" Ichigo asked and the others nodded.

"We want to say thank you pudding, if you didn't splash us we never would have had so much fun" Zakuro said with a warm smile at pudding, mint smiled knowing Zakuro was acting.

"Yes thank you pudding" lettuce said with a smile. The two guys looked at each other slightly confused.

"Your welcome guys pudding is awesome Na no da" pudding said smiling.

"you are awesome pudding I mean look you even made Zakuro smile" Ichigo said laughing then looked at Zakuro slightly giving an apologetic smile Zakuro just nodded slightly saying it was ok.

"Well what can I say I'm awesome Na no da!" pudding said with a big smile on her face and everyone laughed.

"I think its one of those times for a group hug" Ichigo said and the guys realised what they were up to and looked at each other trying to not laugh getting their cameras ready before looking back.

"Yay group hug na no da!" pudding shouted jumping up and joining the others in a hug who smirked. Their plan was working. While hugging Zakuro and lettuce quickly grabbed her arms and mint and Ichigo quickly grabbed her legs before she even new what was happening the guys started laughing at puddings face.

"What's going on na no da?" pudding asked trying to wriggle free from the guys that were carrying her down to the water.

"Payback!" Ichigo shouted as they reached the water they started walking being careful not to let pudding touch it, who as now screaming and struggling.

"But I didn't do anything wrong Na no da! Aahhh please don't drop me I'm sorry for what ever I did wrong Na no daaa!" pudding screeched and the others laughed they got deep enough into the water before Ichigo started counting.

"Pudding you no what you did wrong and its too late now ready girls one, two, THREE!" Ichigo shouted and they swung pudding and let her go, she screamed before landing with a big splash.

The girls cracked up laughing even Zakuro was smiling and gave a small laugh. Pudding came up her wet hair sticking to her face. She looked at each of them confused.

"What did I do wrong? Na no da" pudding asked still confused at what she did wrong which made the others laugh more.

"You started the water fight then left" mint got out between her laughs. Pudding mumbled oh before shaking her self off like a wet dog getting the others more wet.

"Pudding!" mint screeched even though she was already wet.

"What I was trying to get dry Na no da" pudding replied innocently though lettuce saw her smirk.

"Come on guys before another water fight starts" Zakuro said walking out of the water with the others following.

"So looked like you girls were having fun" Ryou said with a smirk and the girls started laughing.

"You could say that" mint said and they all sat down.

"Any way this afternoon we are taking you girls on a small boat trip, it will be nice and relaxing to see more around the coast and be out in the ocean" keiichiro said and the girls smiled.

"Oohh yay pudding likes boats na no da" pudding said happily.

"Hopefully we will be able to see some sea creatures or something interesting" lettuce said looking excited.

"Boats are relaxing" Zakuro said and mint looked at her admiringly.

"They are" mint said in a day dream and Ichigo laughed at her.

"When will we be going on it?" Ichigo asked smiling widely and keiichiro smiled slightly amused by them all.

"The boat leaves in about an hour so we will leave in 45 minutes it will give you ladies plenty of time to dry off" keiichiro said with a warm smile. Ryou rolled his eyes at his friend and smiled.

_Ichigo's pov_

Well this morning was pretty random with the whole water fight, and pudding she's sneakier then I thought. I have to admit though it was quiet funny I even seen Zakuro laugh so that's something. I giggled at that, then sighed. Shirogane... why does he have to be soo confusing he's giving me a head ach. Ggrrrr I growled with out realising it but no one said anything even though i seen mint looking at me amused. one minute he's teasing me and being mean, the next he's really nice and acts like he actually cares and then the next minute he's mr arrogant again why do I care what he's like anyway?

"Ichigo come on were here" mint said bringing me out of my thoughts I looked around and noticed we were getting onto the boat. It wasn't very big but is fit quiet a lot of people on it, it was pretty nice for a tour boat.

I went and stood over by the edge next to lettuce and pudding.

"Hey guys" I said cheerily standing beside them and looking over the edge.

"Hello Ichigo" lettuce smiled at me, pudding was just bouncing up and down.

"Wooo this is cool Na no da" pudding shouting climbing up the railings.

"Pudding get down you could fall in" I heard lettuce say and felt the bars move under my hands as she properly pulled the hyper monkey girl off. I smiled to myself. I have one of the weirdest friends ever but then again it's not like I'm exactly normal, I thought to myself and giggled slightly to myself.

I closed my eyes and let the soft breeze blow through my hair as I felt the engine of the boat come to life, I guess we're on our way out now. The hairs on the back of my neck suddenly stood on end and it felt like someone was watching me.

I quickly opened my eyes and turned my head to the side and my eyes met shirogane's. Our eyes stayed linked for a couple of seconds before he turned his head away. I swear I saw a slight pink on his cheeks before he turned his head maybe it's just my eyes playing tricks on me, I sighed and turned my head back to face out to sea.

_Normal pov_

"Well that was an interesting day don't you think girls?" keiichiro asked smiling as the girls finished eating their deserts. They decided to eat at the hotel today instead of going to another fancy restaurant, one because of pudding and two so they had more time to do stuff.

"Yes, thank you for taking us on that boat trip it was really interesting" lettuce said while the others were to busy finishing off their food.

"I liked watching everyone have a water fight on the beach it was funny Na no da!" pudding said smiling brightly. While mint glared at her and the others started laughing.

"So what are you girls planning to do this evening?"Keiichiro asked and the others looked at each other.

"Puddings going to make some money with my tricks Na no da!" pudding said pumping her fist in the air.

"Ill properly just go to our room and relax" Zakuro said flicking her hair behind her shoulder.

"I'm going with Zakuro-oneesama" mint said, hearts in her eyes.

"I'm not sure yet I might go down to the beach though" lettuce said smiling warmly.

"I have no idea" Ichigo said with a shrug and a smile.

"What about you and Shirogane-san?" lettuce asked politely.

"Ill properly head up to our room and read" keiichiro said smiling gently.

"I dunno" Ryou shrugged "what ever I feel like." Said with a shrug not really interested in the conversation. After that they all went their own ways. Ichigo ended up going back to the beach and sitting on the rocks she sat on before and dangled her legs in the sea so they were only just submerged.

_Ichigo pov_

They waters quiet cold at night but it feels nice against my skin. I don't no why I came down to the beach but its relaxing so I might as well stay here. I looked out across the water which was much calmer then it had been earlier when we where messing around and I smiled to myself. Now the only movements are the ripples coming from the movement of my feet and the little waves lapping at the sand.

I stared out across the black sheet of water and at the reflexion of the moon, not quiet a full moon but almost. I sighed. If aoyama-kun came with us and didn't cheat on me I wonder if he would be sitting here with me now. That's the first time I've thought of him all day, I shouldn't be thinking of him ill get all depressed again. I sighed again and went back to staring. I jumped out of my skin as a hand touched my shoulder and whirled around to see none other then the jerk also known as my boss.

_Normal pov_

"nya!" ichigo shouted as she whirled around coming face to face with her boss.

"What's up?" Ryou asked casually sitting down beside Ichigo who was now clutching her chest.

"Don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack!" Ichigo complained at him scowling.

"Do what?" Ryou asked innocently and Ichigo growled.

"Sneak up on me" Ichigo replied before letting go of her chest and leaning back on her hands staring at the reflexion of the moon on the water again.

"So what are you doing?" Ryou asked sitting cross legged like a little kid and looking at Ichigo.

"Relaxing and thinking which your making kind of hard" Ichigo replied moving her eyes to look at him for a second before looking back at the water.

"Why aren't you with the others? You're on holiday you shouldn't be alone" Ryou replied looking at the water as Ichigo turned to look at him.

"Well I'm not alone am I? Your here aren't you or am I just imagining you? God I hope not" Ichigo said starting to argue with herself, and Ryou looked back at her with a laugh before smirking.

"Yeah it me and I guess your point is right" Ryou replied looking back out at the water. Ichigo looked at him confused tilting her head to the side.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Ichigo asked and Ryou turned to look at her with a fake hurt expression.

"What do you mean I'm a nice person why are you acting so surprised?" before smiling and Ichigo shook her head with a smile at his expression.

"I gave you a brake didn't I?" he asked backing up what he said before and Ichigo looked at him smiling.

"Yeah...but you didn't give me a raise" she said giving an evil smile as Ryou sighed and groaned.

"Don't you dare start with the raise thing again baka you're not getting one" he said turning his head away.

"Don't call me a baka!" Ichigo said annoyed and splashed some water at him making him jump from the coldness of it. Ichigo immediately regretted that when Ryou turned around with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Why not? you are one" Ryou said before splashing her back making her squeal with surprise at the coolness.

Ichigo growled before splashing water back at him and he yet again splashed back their clothes getting very wet in the process.

"Stop splashing me you jerk!" Ichigo shouted splashing more water at her boss.

"Ill stops splashing you when you stop splashing me baka! Ryou replied splashing more water back.

"Ill stop splashing you when you stop splashing me!" Ichigo copied trying to cover her face from the oncoming water while trying to splash back. Ryou stopped splashing and Ichigo continued splashing while still protecting her face not realising he had stopped. Ryou soon reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her hand from the water and holding it in front of their faces with an annoyed look on his face.

"I stopped splashing why didnt you? Baka!" Ryou said annoyed and Ichigo dropped her other hand from her face.

"well I'm soooorrrryyy but you started it so I didn't expect you to stop splashing" Ichigo said sticking her tongue out at Ryou who used his other hand to flick his dripping wet hair out of his eyes.

"Actually you started this! So don't blame me baka!" still gripping her wrist.

"Noooo you did I just splashed you. You didn't need to splash back!" Ichigo said glaring at him and he glared back.

"So you splash me and expect me to not react? God strawberry what did you expect me to do. I wasn't just going to sit there and let you splash me with out splashing back!" Ryou said while thinking of how childish this was fighting over a water fight.

"Well if you didn't call me a baka I wouldn't have splashed you so ha!" Ichigo said sticking her tongue out again.

"I was just stating the obvious! you didn't need to over react baka" Ryou sighed rolling his eyes. It was only then Ichigo realised how close they had gotten during their argument. And her face turned tomato red. The only thing between their faces was ichigos hand which Ryou was still gripping.

Ryou seemed to realize this but kept his cool and teased Ichigo instead.

"is their something wrong with your face strawberry it matches your hair!" Ryou said with a chuckle and pushed some hair behind her ear making her go redder and her cat ears and tail popping into view. Ryou smirked.

"Um uh I'm really tired so um ill s see you tomorrow cyaa!" Ichigo shouted before jumping up, tearing her wrist from ryous grip and running back to the hotel.

_The girl's room_

Lettuce and pudding where in the bedroom, lettuce trying to get pudding to go to sleep so the other girls wouldn't have to put up with her when they finally came in. Which wasn't going to well. Mint and Zakuro were sat on the sofa's that looked out through the window and onto the beach reading magazines.

Mint looked up from her magazine and looked out the window to see that Ryou was now sat beside Ichigo on the rocks and a smirk came to her face.

"Zakuro look out the window" mint said now putting her magazine down. And leaning forward still smirking. Zakuro put down her own magazine and looked out the window to see the two sat talking and also smirked.

"Well this should be good entertainment for the rest of the night they are bound to start arguing soon they always do" mint said smiling, Zakuro just shook her head and kept the smirk on her face.

"Maybe the camera Akasaka-san lent might come in handy" mint said going to collect the camera and taking a couple shots of the two before they started the water fight.

"See what did I tell you they couldn't keep from arguing and its good entertainment!" mint said happily eating the popcorn she had retrieved a few minutes before.

"Yep they are always bickering. They remind me of an old married couple sometimes" Zakuro said still smirking as Ryou grabbed ichigos wrist.

"Now that you mention it they do" mint said popping another piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"They're getting very close together down there I wish I could here what there saying" mint complained.

"Maybe we can find out from Ichigo when she comes up, find out if there's anything going on" Zakuro said leaning back in her chair.

"Look she's coming knows are chance" mint said with and evil smile before running and hiding behind the door. Zakuro went and stood at the back of the sofa.

A few seconds later the door swung open and Ichigo ran into the room not noticing Zakuro stood in front of her the sound of the door closing behind her brought her back to her senses. She turned around to see an evil looking mint facing her and quickly became nervous.

"Hey Ichigo what's the rush? And why are you red?" mint asked innocently walking forward.

"Uh you no I uh just couldn't wait to get into my nice comfy bed ahahaha you no me and what do you mean my face isn't red" Ichigo said nervously backing away from mint only to walk back into Zakuro. Ichigo quickly spun around to see the smirking older girl behind her.

"Hello Ichigo, we were happily sat by the window and we couldn't help but notice you and Shirogane-san were getting friendly isn't that right mint" Zakuro said calmly to the red faced girl retreating from her.

"Yes that's correct sooo Ichigo what's going on?" mint asked making Ichigo remember she was behind her and jump.

Ichigos ears and tail popped out at the mention of something going on between her and her boss.

"What!" Ichigo nearly shouted and then laughed hysterically.

"You think there's something going on? You have to be kidding me! with that jerk nope" Ichigo said drawing out the nope. Both of the other girls looked at her then started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Ichigo asked confused and completely unaware of her tail swishing behind her.

"if there's nothing going on then why are you so red and why have your cat features magically popped up?" mint said smugly and Ichigo went red.

"I can't help when they decide to appear look there's nothing going on. Now I'm going to bed cya!" Ichigo said before running into the bathroom. Mint and Zakuro just shook their heads.

"We will get to the bottom of this!" mint said determinedly and Zakuro smiled before patting mint on the head and walking into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>well there you have it :P haha i could just imagine pudding starting a water fight and sneaking out of it lol :P anyway the chapters are going to be longer from now on so it may be a while before i update again exspecially because i have to do these pre essay things for my courses next year well monday haha :P anyway i hope you enjoyed and that you review hehe ill try and update as soon as i can :D bye hehe<p>

starlight3395 :P


	6. secrets and more lies

hey sorry it took a while to update but ive been starting my A levels so its been a bit hectic lol :P anyway i managed and here is another extra supper long chapter lol :P saddly though a little warning masaya is back in this chapter ggrrrr lol but there is more ryou/ichigo hehe :p so enjoy :D

* * *

><p>chapter 6- secrets and more lies<p>

_Ichigos pov_

Well this morning has been manic. I got woken up by pudding jumping on me and lettuce apologising for her, then I had to run and hide in the bathroom to escape Zakuro and mint that where about to talk to me. Few, at least I got away those two make me paranoid. When we finally got down to the hotel cafe at around 10ish, Shirogane just had to comment on how I actually got up which made everyone congratulate me. It was pretty embarrassing, but a good thing... they have yummy food here, anyway looks like we're ready to head to the beach nya!

_Normal pov_

The crew had just gotten down to the beach and had set out their towels and where ready to enjoy the day.

"Sooo what's everyone going to do?" Ichigo asked sitting cross legged on her towel, wearing her shorts and bikini top.

"Pudding wants to play a game Na no da!" pudding shouted smiling jumping up and down.

"I no a game we could play" Zakuro said flicking her hair behind her ear.

"What game Zakuro-oneesama?" mint said looking at her idol.

"Volley ball, who wants to play" Zakuro asked looking at the others. All the answers where said over the top f each other but Zakuro managed to make them out.

"Count pudding in na no da!" pudding shouted pounding her fist in the air

"I will if oneesama is" mint said still watching Zakuro

"I guess I'll play!" Ichigo said smiling happily

"Ill give it a try" lettuce said nervously with a smile.

"Ok we need one more person so the teams are even" Zakuro said and everyone looked at the guys.

They looked at each other keiichiro smiling and Ryou sighing.

"Ill keep the scores" keiichiro quickly said so Ryou was forced to play, everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Fine ill play" he said finely giving up and pudding cheered.

"So who's on what team?" Ryou asked bordly.

"I'm with Zakuro!" mint shouted before anyone else could answer causing some laughs.

"Ill go with pudding" lettuce said standing by the monkey girl's side.

"Shirogane-san you're with us" Zakuro said but it sounded more of a demand and he complied anyway.

"So I guess I'm with pudding and lettuce" Ichigo said walking over to her team.

While Zakuro, mint and Ryou set up a sort of court which was drawn around a net pudding pulled Ichigo and lettuce into a huddle.

"Um pudding what are you doing?" Ichigo asked trying to free her neck from pudding death grip.

"We have to make a plan without our enemies hearing Na no da" pudding whispered loudly back.

"Um pudding there not our enemies" lettuce said quietly and Ichigo sighed.

"What plan do you need for volley ball anyway all you do is hit the ball back and forth it's not like we need a plan" Ichigo said with a smile.

"Well pudding wants to make a plan against our enemies we must defeat them Na no da!" Pudding shouted pumping her fist in the air getting some odd looks.

"Um are you guys ready?" keiichiro asked the girls.

"Yes we are" Ichigo said sighing and walked over onto the drawn our court.

"Ok we're starting" mint said holding the ball.

"Since when did we decide you were going to start?" Ichigo said annoyed.

"When you were over there doing your huddle thingy" mint replied smug and so the game began.

It was quiet an interesting game due to all the players' animal genes. All of them had different ways of playing. Mint stood close to the net and just tapped the ball so it fell over the other side and the other team had to jump to try and keep it up. Zakuro used speed to quickly go and hit the ball if no one else was quick enough to get it and Ryou used his cat genes to jump up and hit the ball.

The other teams strategy wasn't really working, lettuce jumped out of the way every time the ball came, got hit in the head by it or didn't hit it far enough so it didn't go over the net, pudding was swinging on the net and trying to kick mint and Ichigo was trying to do everything using her agility to be able to jump up high and hit it and quickly run to hit it.

After the first twenty minutes and the latest score from Zakuros team the score was 12-3 to zakuros team.

"These teams aren't fair!" Ichigo complained retrieving the ball.

"These teams are fair, it's not our fault you're letting your team down by being such a bad player baka" Ryou said with a smirk.

"I'm doing everything! Pudding isn't even playing and you've got all the best players!" Ichigo complained, the others watching with slight amusement.

"Pudding is playing I'm defeating mint Na no da!" pudding shouted again swinging at mint who was getting annoyed.

"See your not the only one, and lettuce is hitting the ball over as well your not the only player on your team strawberry" Ryou said boredly.

"yeah but, no offence lettuce, pudding but puddings swinging on the net and lettuce is more running away from the ball, I'm the only one playing properly!" Ichigo stated annoyed.

"Its fine Ichigo" lettuce said with a smile.

"well then they are relying on you to play good for them but your failing so its your fault stop complaining baka and throw the ball already" Ryou said rolling his eyes.

"Nope! Not until I get someone else who plays good on my team!" Ichigo said stubbornly sticking her nose up in the air.

"Strawberry to get someone else good on your team means you have to have some one good on your team in the first place" Ryou said making mint snigger and Ichigo get madder.

"I am a good player jerk!" Ichigo shouted back gripping the ball tighter.

"Are we going to start the game again soon?" keiichiro asked from where he now sat at the side of the net.

"Not until I get another good player on my team!" Ichigo replied not giving up.

"No one else wants to be on your team strawberry" Ryou replied and ichigos face turned red with frustration and anger.

"And how do you no that?" Ichigo shouted causing some people on the beach to watch.

"Because you're a bad player and you won't stop complaining" Ryou said crossing his arms. Ichigo hissed.

"Nya? I'm a great player and I'm not complaining so you're wrong!" Ichigo shouted again sticking her tounge out at him.

"Believe what you want strawberry, but if you are a good player then how come your losing and what are you doing right now?" Ryou asked with a smirk.

"I'm arguing with a jerk!" Ichigo replied smirking and Ryou rose his eyebrow.

"Who's the jerk?" Ryou asked staring at Ichigo.

"You!" Ichigo shouted annoyed crossing her arms around the ball.

"Ichigo is that really anyway to speak to your boss when your wanting a raise?" Ryou replied the smirk leaving his face but his eyebrow still raised.

"You've already said that's never going to happen so I've stopped attempting" Ichigo replied still red faced and annoyed. Both of them seeming to have forgotten their friends who were now sat on the floor boredly watching with interest.

"Well I can always change my mind you no" Ryou said and Ichigo got some hope in her eyes.

"So there's still a chance I can get a raise?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope!" Ryou said popping on the p and then chuckled slightly smirking waiting for her reaction.

"B b but you just you can always change your mind" Ichigo said in confusion making the others laugh at her quietly.

"I said I can, doesn't mean I will" Ryou said smugly looking at her confused face which soon turned red.

"SHIROGANE! Why are you sooooo mean! It's not fair!..." Ichigo shouted with almost very person on the beach watching them now, though she wasn't aware of that or anything else.

"Well this is turning out to be a different game of volley ball then I expected" mint said examining her nails.

"Yep first they're arguing about the teams and now about a raise... how they got from volley ball to a raise I don't no" Zakuro said making mint, lettuce and keiichiro laugh.

"For a genius he is very immature" mint stated and the others agreed watching as Ichigo continued her rant on how mean Ryou is.

"And stupid" Zakuro muttered under her breath and keiichiro laughed slightly.

"Ok ichigos rantings getting annoying I think we should step in now" mint said looking at the others who nodded in agreement before shouting shut up as loud as she could.

"stop flirting already, if your going to flirt at least go some where else so we can get on with our game" Zakuro said smirking and watching the two intently as Ichigo turned bright red and Ryou went slightly pink.

"W w what? Why would I flirt with that jerk?" Ichigo literally shrieked at them dropping the ball.

"You think I'm flirting with that baka haha as if" Ryou said turning with his back to Ichigo and Ichigo doing the same.

"Haha their both in denial!" mint said laughing making the others laugh.

"Am not!" Ichigo and Ryou shouted at the same time.

"Stop it!" they both shouted at each other at the same time trying to get each other to stop talking at the same time.

"Look now their even saying the same things at the same time!" mint pointed out again the others cracking up laughing.

"Haha ichigos face matched her hair Na no da!" pudding shouted pointing at her making Ichigo go redder.

"I'm going!" Ichigo said and started marching off towards the hotel. Everyone was quiet while watching.

"Me to!" Ryou said quickly walking in the opposite direction in which Ichigo went. When they where both out of ear shot they all cracked up laughing.

"They obviously like each other" mint said wiping tears from her eyes, keiichiro and Zakuro just rolled their eyes, as they already knew.

_Ichigos pov_

Why Zakuro? Why? Zakuro is more evil then I thought what's she up to? I no she's up to something. Maybe she's just trying to embarrass me, well if that's her plan then it defiantly worked. Me? Flirting with Ryou yeah right! I thought with a snort as I stomped back into the hotel. I stopped dead in my tracks.

Wait What! Did I just think of Ryou by his first name... ARG I did it again! Why did I? What's wrong with me? I thought my face going red as I legged it to my room and closed the door behind me before running and jumping onto my bed.

I took some deep breaths to calm myself down and help my face to return to its normal colour. There's no way I would ever like that jerk and that's that! I thought to myself crossing my arms.

I looked over at my bed side table and noticed my phone had a new voicemail on it so picked it up and listened to it. My face went pale and I stopped breathing when I heard the voice.

"Ichigo its me, please pick up your phone I need to talk to you its really important and I'm sorry for cheating on you, any way please call back" I heard aoyamo-kuns voice say. No, NO I am not going to call that jerk back I don't want to here anything he has to say. I thought and put the phone down on the bed and started glaring at it, some silent tears escaped my eyes.

After about ten minutes of glaring at my phone, my luck ran out. My phone started to ring I checked the caller id and as I thought, it was aoyama again. I guess that if I answer it and set him straight he won't call again, I hesitantly took a deep breath flipped open the phone and put it to my ear.

"Ichigo? Ichigo is that you?" I heard him say anxiously from the other end.

"Who else do you expect it to be it's my phone" I said trying to sound bitter and actually doing a good job of it.

"Why didn't you call me back I've been waiting to talk to you" he said sounding slightly annoyed but trying to keep it out of his voice, he wasn't fooling me though.

"Hhhmmm well maybe I didn't want to, ever thought of that?" I asked still trying to sound bitter and quickly swiped the remaining tears from my face.

"I thought that maybe something happened to you I was getting worried" he said... yeah right haha.

"And what if something did happen to me, hhmm you no we don't go out anymore you don't need to check up on me" I said trying to sound sarcastic, though I don't think I sounded too convincing.

"Yeah about that Ichigo... I want to go back out with you, I love you and I was stupid will you go out with me?" he asked sounding sorrow and hopeful. No he isn't, he's faking it, I no it. I thought more tears falling and my heart pounding loud.

"Well I don't want you back, if you loved me you would have never hurt me, so if that's all you wanted I've got to go now" I said trying to wipe away the fresh tears.

"Wait Ichigo! Please just hear me out... that girl that I was with when you saw me, she's just a friend, I was meeting her at the park to talk about some stuff, I didn't expect her to kiss me, I swear there's nothing going on between us" I heard him say. Was he telling the truth? Did I just happen to be there at the wrong time? No, it wasn't a coincidence I'm positive.

"ok I heard you out now you can listen to what I have to say, ok number one, when she went to kiss you, you leaned it and you kissed back, two you smiled at her when you broke the kiss before you seen me... do I need any more evidence I'm not as stupid as you may think aoyama and I don't like being treated like I'm stupid" I said hissing at the end, I didn't want to hiss my cat genes sort of made me hiss, oh well, god this guy is stupid don't he get the idea yet? I thought with a smile even though I was still crying.

"I didn't want to be rude and push her away, well if you wont go out with me will you at least be my friend, as you said we've been through so much together we cant just end everything" he said sounding hopefully again. Yeah but every time I see you ill think of how much I risked for you and how much you hurt me in return I thought of saying I sighed when the phone made a noise.

"hey Ichigo stay there ill be two seconds I just got to take another call" he said putting me on hold before I could answer, oh well it gives me more thinking time.

_Masaya phone call_

"hey aoyama-kun how much longer are you going to be? your going to be late to our movie if you don't hurry" a girls voice said and Masaya smiled.

"Not much longer babe, I'm just dealing with some business hold on a second" he said before putting her on hold and going back to Ichigo

_Ichigos pov_

"Sorry about that Ichigo I'm back so do you still want to be friends and one day maybe something more" aoyama asked me sounding happy.

"We will defiantly be nothing more as for friends just give me a minute to think ok?" I asked I needed to, I didn't want to make the wrong decision, and I don't want to be friends with someone I can't trust.

"Ok just wait a second ill be right back" Masaya said before the phone made a noise but didn't go on hold.

"hey babe, look just go and by the tickets and wait there for me, I'm just finishing this stuff I've got to do ill be there soon, loves you" I heard him say before the phone made another noise and he was speaking to me again. I new it! I new I couldn't trust him! I thought angrily, more tears spilling.

"Sorry Ichigo I'm back so have you thought about it enough" he asked I gulped.

"Oh what sorry I was to busy about to go and by the tickets you just asked me to buy, what are they for again?" I literally growled down the phone. There was a long pause.

"So are you going to be my friend at least, and maybe go out with me look Ichigo I no you still love me or else why would you be talking to me?" He asked desperately.

"You jerk! You just asked me out when I just heard your going on a date with someone! I don't ever want to hear from you again you scumbag! Get out of my life jerk!" I screeched down the phone before slamming it shut and throwing it across the room. Before collapsing on my bed and crying my eyes out.

Doesn't that jerk get the idea! I thought as I heard my phone start ringing and ringing, he wasn't going to give up anytime soon by the sounds of it.

"Twice! He literally cheated on me twice! And I fell for it both times, I was about to become his friend again, I can't believe I was about to let him back into my life, I started to trust him again and now that's been shattered again. Why me!" I shouted, crying into my pillow.

_Ryous pov_

I can't believe Zakuro! I no I like that baka, and I no that Zakuro figured it out... but saying that! If Ichigo wasn't such a dummy then that would've been the end of me, How am I supposed to face every one when I get back now they no my secret, how am I supposed to face Ichigo. I sighed and sat down on some rocks. I guess ill just pretend nothing happened.

I like Ichigo, why? Why did I fall for a baka like her? I thought my face still slightly red. That's not the problem right now anyway, when I get back I'm going to be investigated, I'm not going to have any more peace on this vacation am I? Its about to turn into hell for me I no it. What else is supposed to happen when you have four nosy girls around? I sighed. Ill just have to ignore them.

I got up from where I was sat. If I'm going to pretend nothing happened I should head back now, I've already been gone long enough. I sighed and started making my way back.

_Normal pov_

"Well this is boring" mint stated sat with her legs crossed leaning her head on her hand.

"Pudding will have to entertain then Na no da!" pudding said spinning plates in front of them. Since the others left they had tried to continue their game but found it wasn't so much fun without the bickering pair.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon and there's plenty other things you girls could do" keiichiro said smiling at the girls from his book.

"I no but everything's just so much funnier when those two are around" mint said with a sigh.

"At least we can say we miss them" lettuce said with a small giggle.

"I actually doubt if they'll come back, they both seemed pretty embarrassed" Zakuro said with a smirk, flicking her hair.

"Actually looks like ryou's coming now" keiichiro said looking over the girls shoulders to the figure heading towards them. The girls turned their heads and smiled, mint even waved making Ryou more nervous. He walked over and sat down beside keiichiro and tries to ignore the stares he was getting.

"so Shirogane why where you gone for so long?" mint asked trying to start the questioning, Ryou just examined the back on his hand and nails before flipping it over and examining the other side keeping a straight face.

"I wasn't gone for that long was I?" he asked looking at mint and raising his eyebrow.

"Only half an hour I guess it's not that long, so why did you decide to leave anyway Shirogane-san hhmmmm?" mint asked mimicking Ryou and lifting her eyebrow also.

"maybe the fact that I wanted some quiet, or a nice peaceful game but being around people like you make it impossible" he said still keeping a straight face, it was a good thing he's used to lying.

"So it has nothing to do with your secret?" Zakuro asked also raising a brow.

"That's it pudding wants to join in Na no da!" pudding shouted raising her eyebrow as well making people look at her funny.

"Hhmm what secret do you mean I have quiet a few" Ryou said boredly picking up some sand and dropping it.

"Maybe the one about a certain cat girl that isn't here right now" mint said smirking waiting for a reaction from Ryou that never came.

"Who? Strawberry? I don't have any secrets about her... oh except that one time where she annoyed me so much I put marmite and some other stuff she hates in one of her cakes but that's not a secret anymore I guess" Ryou said shrugging while mint and lettuce looked at him mouths open.

"So that's why Ichigo was really ill that time" pudding said figuring it out.

"Shirogane-san um I think that may have been a little over the top" lettuce said nervously finely closing her mouth.

"Yeah what were you trying to do kill her?" mint asked crossing her arms annoyed.

"As I said she was really annoying me and that shut her up didn't it?" Ryou said sighing and looking off to the side smirking when he seen mint look disgusted.

"You made her ill for three days!" mint exclaimed and lettuce shook her head.

"Well she didn't no it was me so why does it matter it happened in the past anyway" Ryou said trying to protect himself from the annoyed girls.

"Ryou maybe you apologise you did make her really ill" keiichiro said looking disappointed at his best friend and partner.

"What she doesn't no doesn't hurt and she's fine now so the past is the past" Ryou said crossing his arms the only one who had been quiet through all of this finally spoke up.

"Anyway we didn't mean the secret of you poisoning Ichigo but another one" Zakuro said watching him.

"Another one?" Ryou asked looking slightly confused and Zakuro rolled her eyes.

"Don't play dumb with us we no you have a crush on her" mint said and they all looked at him waiting for his reaction. Ryou burst out laughing and pretended to wipe some tears away from his eyes.

"Me? Like that baka? Hahaha that's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" he said grinning and laughing like a mad man. The guys looked at each other with confusion but Zakuro looked at keiichiro and he nodded, she knew he was acting and his partner just confirmed it, but for now they kept silent.

"Ok then... anyway ichigos been gone for ages can someone go get her already?" mint asked and Zakuro and lettuce volunteered.

"Ok then i'll go get her, but you" Zakuro grabbed ryous ear and he flinched "are also coming" she said pulling his ear until he was forced to stand up so it wouldn't get ripped off.

"Ok. OK! I'm coming just let go of my ear!" he said annoyed and held his ear when the wolf girl finally let go and they began their hike across back to the hotel.

"When we find her you are going to tell her you're the reason she was ill" Zakuro stated walking into lift. Lettuce and Ryou following.

"Why it happened ages ago anyway knowing that baka she properly doesn't even remember it" Ryou muttered and Zakuro glared at him.

"But Shirogane-san it is the right thing to do she should know that it was your fault" lettuce said nervously smiling slightly and Ryou sighed.

They got out of the lift and walked over to the girl's room where Zakuro unlocked the main door and they entered.

"Ichigo!" Zakuro shouted walking further inside and looking around with Ryou and lettuce following her.

"Are you here Ichigo?" Zakuro called again and they all stopped to listen. Zakuro and Ryou suddenly looked at each other when their super good hearing from their animal genes picked up a whimper and sobs coming from behind the bedroom door. They walked over to the door and knocked lettuce walked behind them confused as her animal gene hearing hadn't picked it up.

"Go away" they heard Ichigo mumble from the other side of the door but Zakuro opened it anyway. The three walked in wearily to see Ichigo curled up in a ball on her bed crying into her pillow, her eyes puffy and blood shot. They all immediately rushed to her side.

"I thought I told you to go away" Ichigo mumbled burying her head in her pillow so they couldn't see her face.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" lettuce asked looking at her friend worried.

"Yeah Ichigo what's wrong" Zakuro asked putting a hand on her friends arm.

"Nothing I'm perfectly fine seeing?" Ichigo said lifting her head up giving them a smile before dropping it back down.

"Yes Ichigo so believable" Ryou said receiving glares from lettuce and Zakuro.

"Glad someone believes me then" Ichigo mumbled. Just then the sound of a phone ringing across the room caught everyone's attention. Especially when Ichigo tensed under Zakuro hand and her hands turned into fists and she began shaking. Ryou noticing ichigos reaction walked across the room and picked up the phone before flipping the phone open and putting it to his ear.

"Ichigo? Ichigo! Why didn't you answer I was getting worried" Masaya frantic voice sounded into ryous ear making his jaw clench.

"look Ichigo I said I was sorry, you really can trust me, I've broke up with her just for you please forgive me, just say something" Masaya begged pathetically on the other end of the line.

"Hello, sorry to disappoint you but i really don't think Ichigo wants to talk to you right now" Ryou said innocently keeping his cool.

"What! Why have YOU got ichigos phone put her on now!" Masaya demanded on the other end and Ryou grinned.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Ryou asked again in his normal mocking voice.

"Beat the crap out of you next time I see you now put her on!" Masaya shouted getting frustrated.

"I would absolutely love to see you try, and Ichigo really doesn't want to talk right now" Ryou said looking worriedly at Ichigo who had zakuros arm wrapped around her leaning into her but still hugging her pillow and lettuce on her other side patting her shoulder.

"I don't care what Ichigo wants just put her on!" Masaya said and Ryou could here him panting in frustration on the other end.

"Wait a minute so first you're worried and now you don't care? Make up your mind already baka" Ryou said in an irritated voice turning his back back to the girls.

"Look I am worried about her just please let me talk to her" Masaya begged and Ryou heard Zakuro snort, she had obviously been listening in.

"Look she really doesn't want to talk, I mean I could take a message for her...but I can't guarantee she'll get it" Ryou spoke in a childlike voice. He heard Masaya growl on the other end and smirked.

"Look I'm not up for your smart ass comments now just let me speak to Ichigo" Masaya spat.

"how many times do I have to say no you dumb ass, get it into your thick skull, she. Doesn't. Want. To. Talk. To. You! Baka" Ryou said emphasising each word.

"As I said I. Don't. Care! Let me talk to that b****!" (Just incase, I don't want to get in trouble lol) Masaya shouted and Ryou heard a bang, properly him punching his wall. Ryous eyes turned dark at what he called Ichigo before he could say anymore though, the phone was taken out of his hand by a slender hand.

"Did you here me! Answer me!" Masaya shouted down the phone and Zakuro laughed slightly, a low laugh.

"Yes I heard you but could you just repeat the part you said about Ichigo, I didn't quiet catch it" Zakuro said in a low voice.

"Oh um h hi Zakuro, how's it going is Ichigo there by any chance?" Masaya asked nervously when he heard the wolf girl's voice and she smirked.

"nope I'm afraid she doesn't want to talk to you, as my good friend has told you about twenty times, now I've heard you hurt my friend, is that true?" zakuro asked in a menousing voice.

"Um y yes by accident but as I told your "good friend" she wasn't supposed to find out" Masaya said hopelessly to the wolf girl.

"well then i'll make you a deal, i'll leave your reputation alone and leave you unharmed if you stay away from Ichigo, you go anywhere near her or try to contact her in anyway then the deals off, got it?" Zakuro said and Ryou raised an eyebrow at her, she just rolled her eyes in return.

"Yeah right like you would do that, your just saying that!" Masaya said but sounded slightly unsure himself. Zakuro just laughed in return.

"You really don't no how serious I am, I could ruin your life with just a few words trust me on that, so is it a deal? I'm getting impatient" Zakuro growled down the phone even Ryou looked at her with surprise at how scary she was being.

"ok ok deal!" Masaya rushed out and Zakuro gave a childish giggle which was some how scarier then her growling.

"I'm glad now good bye" Zakuro said before hanging up the phone and smirking at Ryou.

"Good job" Ryou smirked back and Zakuro nodded before walking back over to Ichigo who lettuce was cuddling.

"Ichigo how are you doing?" Zakuro asked touching her shoulder gently, Ichigo just nodded slightly.

"Ichigo what did I tell you before, don't get your self all worked up over that jerk he isn't worth it" Ryou said crossing his arms but looking at the broken girl sympathetically.

"I no, it's not my fault" Ichigo sniffed lifting her face from her pillow and looking at the three of them.

"Shirogane-san is right Ichigo, he's not worth it" lettuce said kindly to the girl giving her a squeeze.

"And I thought I told you to have fun, this doesn't look like fun" Ryou said with a fake disappointed face which made Ichigo smile half heartedly.

"Anyway I should go and tell the others where you are they where worried about you" Zakuro said and smiled at the girl before walking towards the door. Half way there though she looked at lettuce and slightly nodded her head towards the door, lettuce soon caught on.

"Oh wait Zakuro ill come with you" lettuce said smiling at Ichigo before running out the door ahead of Zakuro. Zakuro looked at Ryou smiled and winked before also leaving the room.

He shook his head with a sigh before sitting down beside Ichigo on the bed.

"So Ichigo apart from this, how are you finding the vacation?" Ryou asked trying to take her mind off of Masaya and onto something more happy. Ichigo looked up at him with a tear streaked face and puffy eyes but managed to grin.

"It's been fun so far thanks for bringing us here" Ichigo said leaning into him hugging her pillow. Ryou blushed slightly but kept his cool and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

"Well I had to shut you up some how strawberry" he said smirking even though Ichigo couldn't see him.

"Hey!" Ichigo said with a slight giggle "well anyway thank you" she said again and Ryou smiled.

"Your welcome" he said again like it was nothing.

"Why are you so confusing?" Ichigo asked after a couple minutes silence.

"Huh?" Ryou said not getting her.

"Well one minute your being horrible to me and then the next you really nice" Ichigo explained and Ryou gave a slight throaty chuckle.

"I swear we've had a conversation similar to this before" he said rolling his eyes.

"We did? Oh well explain again" Ichigo said crossing her arms over her pillow.

"I am a nice person, you're just a fun person to tease because you literally set yourself up baka" Ryou said with a smile and Ichigo growled slightly.

"I do not" Ichigo said with a yawn.

"You tired strawberry?" Ryou asked with a smirk.

"No" yawn "it's just my cat genes, its sunny and I'm relaxed so they want to sleep you should no you have cat genes to" Ichigo said putting her head on her pillow which was currently on ryou's lap.

"Unlike you I can resist them, they may want to relax and sleep but I don't want to, you really need to learn to control them" Ryou said looking down at the red head who was currently about to fall asleep on him.

"Hhmm" Ichigo said before her eyes shut completely. Ryou sighed but smiled down at the cat girl asleep on his lap. She really was like a cat, all curled into a ball.

"Sleep well Ichigo" Ryou murmured giving her hair a stroke.

* * *

><p>well there you have it chapter 6 hehe :P by the way ryou will tell ichigo about her posionaing in the next chapter i didnt forget lol :P, i no i made zakuro talk alot in this chapter but i can just see her trying to stir things up and sticking up for her friends lol :P anyway i hope you enjoyed it hehe, the net chapter is going to be shorter but the ones afterwards will be longer again ;) ill try nd get it up as soon as i can hehe anyway please review :D<p>

starlight3395


	7. two can play that game

heyi no its been a while but i cut this chapter short just to get it up :D hehe well i hope you enjoy it i also want to say thank you for all the reviews ive gto :3 hehe anyway enjoy

* * *

><p>chapter 7- two can play that game<p>

_ryous pov_

I looked over at the alarm clock beside ichigos bed. She's been sleeping for about an hour and a half using me as her pillow. Funny thing is I'm not the slightest bored, it's nice watching her sleep and funny, she seems to purr in her sleep. I wonder why the others haven't come up yet. Oh well.

_Normal pov_

Zakuro and mint went back up to their room to see how Ichigo and Ryou where doing since they hadn't made an appearance on the beach yet. When they got to the bedroom door and peeked in, Zakuro had to quickly pull mint out before she started laughing.

"get the camera" mint whispered trying not to laugh and Zakuro got the camera out of her bag opened the door slightly took a picture before putting it away and walking in.

At the sound of there entry Ryou looked up away from the window and at the two smirking and quietly laughing girls.

"Oh we aren't interrupting anything are we?" mint asked then quickly shut her mouth so her laugh wouldn't escape.

"Nope, it took you guys long enough to come and look for us, nice to no you guys where worried" Ryou said sarcastically and Zakuro rolled her eyes.

"So all this time I thought you guys where getting along with out fighting but instead I find her asleep on your lap" Zakuro said raising one of her eyebrows and smiling in amusement.

"Yep pretty much" Ryou shrugged and mint giggled slightly.

"She's always sleeping, why didn't you just wake her up?" mint asked curiously.

"Because I didn't want her waking up remembering that jerk and crying again" Ryou said looking down at Ichigo before looking up.

"well when you wake her up say something to distract her or something, just wake her up already its boring with out you guys on the beach" mint said and started to walk out the door.

"We'll wait for you in the other room" Zakuro said smiling and also walking out. Ryou sighed and started stroking ichigo's hair.

_Ichigo's pov_

I purred as I was pulled out of my sleep from someone stroking my hair and without thinking nuzzled my head into their hand.

"Good your finally awake" I heard shiroganes voice say a froze for a second but soon relaxed remembering I fell asleep on him.

"Mmhmm" I mumbled to relaxed to move and with my eyes still shut.

"Strawberry?" I heard him ask but I kept my eyes closed still in dream land sort of it takes me a while to completely wake up.

"Nya?" I asked without thinking but oh well, its not like Shirogane-san cares whether I say that it's other people who look at me like I'm a freak.

"Remember when you where ill a while back, and you didn't no why?" Shirogane asked and I hesitated a moment still purring while snuggling into his hand which was still stroking my hair and now my ear, I guess my cat features popped out a while ago, anyway getting lost in his touch its so relaxing, gah snap out of it, I battled in my head I managed to get out a "mmhmmm".

"Well it was my fault you where annoying me so I put lots of gross stuff in your cake" I heard him say. What does that mean? Put gross stuff in my cake? WAIT? I was ill because he poisoned...

_Normal pov_

You could literally here the count down in the room 3...2...1...

"WHAT!" Ichigo exclaimed leaping off his lap and landing in a crouch on the bed looking at him shocked.

Mint and Zakuro burst out laughing in the other room.

"I guess he told her" Zakuro said before they went back to listening.

"Y y you poisoned me?" she asked shocked that her boss could drop so low. Ryou sighed and looked away from her.

"It wasn't supposed to make you ill... just make you shut up" he mumbled and Ichigo glared at him.

"Well thank you, do you no how ill I was, it was horrible" Ichigo said turning her back to him.

"So um I'm sorry about that... do you forgive me?" Ryou asked awkwardly and looked at Ichigo.

"Hhhmmmmm no!" she said sticking her tongue out at him and turning her back to him again.

"Why not?" he asked annoyed.

"Ok on one condition" she said smirking at him, and Ryou new she was up to something.

"Depends on what it is" he said and she pouted slightly.

"Ill forgive you if... you give me a raise" she said and smiled triumpmthantly.

"nah that's alright, ill guess your just have to stay angry at me then" Ryou said giving her a fake sad expression before walking out the room to see mint and Zakuro smiling at him, he winked at them and they nodded trying not to laugh.

"So we ready to go down to the beach now?" Zakuro asked and Ryou sighed.

"Well I guess I am, I'm not sure about strawberry, she doesn't like me no more" he said sadly but was grinning at mint and Zakuro.

"I'm coming I'm coming, Shirogane stop being unfair!" Ichigo said as she stomped out of her room.

"Ok then lets go" mint said and Ryou followed behind them with his head down, Ichigo walked after him looking guilty.

When they got back to the beach and the others saw them they smiled.

"Yay they're back Na no da!" pudding cheered pouncing on Ichigo who smiled at her. Ryou kept quiet and made his way over to keiichiro and sat down quietly.

"What's the matter with you?" keiichiro asked his friend and Ryou with out Ichigo seeing smiled and winked at him.

"Nothing" he said with a sigh and Ichigo looked guilty again.

"What's wrong Shirogane-san you don't seem very happy?" lettuce asked him.

"Ichigo doesn't like me anymore" he said sounding very childlike and using her real name instead of his nick name for her.

"Why?" lettuce asked worried since Ryou couldn't signal her because Ichigo was looking.

"Because I did what you guys told me and told her I poisoned her" Ryou mumbled looking hurt, it was a good job he was used to lying. Ichigo looked even guiltier.

"What's wrong Ichigo you look sad Na no da" pudding said looking up at her while still hugging her.

"Um nothing" Ichigo said smiling at pudding.

"I told her I didn't mean for it to make her ill but she still didn't forgive me" Ryou said looking at Ichigo sadly and mint tried to stifle a giggle at ichigos guilty face.

"Well... you shouldn't have done that! Now stop making me sound like a bad person!" Ichigo said stamping her foot like a child. Every one just glared at her and she looked nervous.

"Uh um can I help you guys?" Ichigo asked the guys who walked over and created a circle around Ryou.

"Oh come on, he poisoned me... why isn't anyone on my side... hello? Are you guys even listening to me?" Ichigo asked waving her arms around trying to get the attention from the others who where currently laughing quietly with Ryou.

"Ichigo it was a long time ago you could forgive him" lettuce said not turning to look at the girl.

"If I forgive him will you guys talk to me?" Ichigo asked with her arms crossed and hope in her arms.

"Yeah we will" Zakuro finally answered as the others moved away from Ryou. Ichigo sigh and looked down not wanting to look at his smug face.

"Ugh well I guess I can, uh hum forgive you...maybe" Ichigo said fiddling with her fingers.

She looked back up to see everyone grinning at her and Ryou laughing.

"Your so gullible strawberry!" he said laughing with the others. Ichigo pouted and folded her arms.

"Am not you guys are just mean!" she said turning her back to them.

"Oh come on Ichigo we where just joking around" Ryou said and Ichigo didn't respond.

"Ichigo? Strawberry? Stop acting like a baka and turn around" Ryou said knowing that calling her a baka usually got some reaction out of her, but she still didn't budge. Zakuro nudge Ryou, nodded her head at Ichigo then winked. Ryou smirked and got up.

Ichigo stood still waiting for the next thing to be said when none did, she was pleased with herself that she didn't react to being called a baka and smiled to herself proudly. She jumped with a squeal as to arms wrapped around her waist and a face buried in her shoulder and neck, her face went bright red.

"I'm sorry I was just joking around don't be mad" Ryou murmed into ichigos neck, making if possible her go redder as his warm breath tickled her neck.

"Um..." Ichigo said feeling slightly awkward as she heard the others laugh behind her.

"Please don't be angry with me" Ryou murmed again. Ichigo though feeling slightly awkward quiet enjoyed the feel of him holding her, she quickly dismissed the thought though. She turned her head to the side to try and look at him and he raised his head feeling her move. Bright blue eyes looked into chocolate brown for a couple of seconds no one moved.

"Baka!" Ryou said flicking Ichigo in the noise and she growled.

"Boss man and Ichigo sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g!" pudding sang in the back ground while Ichigo went to flick her boss back. In the end they all sat down again with Ichigo swearing to get him back.

The day went by pretty fast with all the mews having fun at the beach swimming, sun bathing and playing in the sand. It soon got late and keiichiro took everyone back to the hotel, everyone had there meals with slight disruption from pudding spinning plates but apart from that, it was the quietest evening they had had.

_Ichigo pov_

As soon as we finished eating I faked a yawn.

"I'm really tired I think I'm going to get an early night" I said stretching my arms and standing up.

"No surprise there" mint said finishing drinking her tea.

"Ichigo always sleeps na no da!" pudding said laughing.

"Lazy baka!" Ryou said I ignored him and stood up and left the room. I'm not really tired I just want to get ready fro my revenge.

One in the room I made sure I had everything set before getting ready for bed and lying down, I pretended to be asleep when the other mews walked in. I heard the door open slightly and I'm guessing lettuce tell the others to be quiet. I tried my hardest not to smile.

I soon heard the bathroom door close for the last time and mumbled good nights before the light went out. I guess everyone followed my example. Once I heard everyone's breathing go steady I sat up and looked at the clock. 10:57 pm. It's a good thing that we ate late and that the guys took ages getting ready, the guys should be asleep by now.

I snuck out of bed grabbed my rucksack drew some stripes on my face and snuck out of are hotel room and down the corridor to where the guys room was. I took a breath and quietly opened the door just enough to slip through before closing it quietly again. I took in another quiet breath and looked around. Their room is quiet similar to ours. I seen the door obviously their bed room and walked over. I held my ear against the door and listened.

It's a good thing I have good hearing, I could distinctly hear both of there breathing and new they where a sleep. I quietly opened the door and crawled in and closed it behind me. I silently crawled over to what looked like Shirogane sleeping and stood up. Yep that's him... he looks so young asleep and... cute... NO! I shook my head and grinned before opening my bag.

Pay back.

I took out a black marker pen and my camera. I took a deep breath and leaned over Shirogane and began my amazing artistic work on his face. Ok first the glasses, I gently but quickly dragged the pen around his face. He wrinkled his nose slightly but that was all. Thew, I thought. Now for a moustache, I again drew once I finished the moustache I went onto drawing some moles and scars.

I put the lid back on my pen and stood back to examine the result. I help a hand to my mouth to stop from laughing and grabbed the camera. Evidence hehe puurrfect. I thought smiling as is mapped a picture. He didn't even move.

I put the camera down and put the marker away and looked for my next prank. Hhmmm ahha there. I pulled out the whipped cream and grabbed a feather. I set the camera down on the table on the opposite side of the room on a table and put on record. I stood in front of the camera and lifted my two items and winked. I couldn't wait to see what the girls thought when they seen this.

I walked back over to Shirogane bed and noticed his hand, perfect it's like he was waiting for me to come. I carefully put some whipped cream on his hand and couldn't help but smile. I carefully dragged my rucksack and put it under keiichiros bed then crept back to Shirogane and tickled the shiroganes nose with the feather, he slightly waved his hand and I grinned, I did it again and this time he lifted his arm and wiped his face getting whipped cream every where I quickly jumped under keiichiros bed just as shirogane jumped out of bed and looked at his hand. He growled and walked towards me.

* * *

><p>well there will ryou discover ichigo? find out next chapter hehe :P ill try and update as soon as i can, im looking forward to the next chapter hehe :D anyway plz review i love seeing reviews hehe :D<p>

starlight3395


	8. slimy situation

hey :D i no its been a little while since i uploaded last and i just want to say thank you to everyone whos reviewed :P this chapter is pretty short but i promise the next will be longer hehe :P by the way in the last chapter when i was writing in ichigos pov i think i might of wrote keiichiro instead akasaka it was an accident and ive made sure its right in this chapter :P there may be a few mistakes but any way enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>chapter 8- slimy situation<p>

Ichigos pov

I held my breath as I watched him approach me and bit the inside of my cheek, it's so hard to not laugh, he's not even aware of the drawings on his face. I watched as he walked past Akasaka-sans bed grumbling about something and into the bathroom. Ok time for step 2. I peeked out from under the bed just to see the bathroom door close. I quickly pulled out from under the bed and scurried across to shirogane's bed.

I looked back to the bathroom before putting whipped cream on the edge of his pillow, I smirked before running back and under Akasaka-sans bed. A few seconds later an annoyed but sleepy looking Shirogane appeared from the bathroom and walked back over to his bed. I watched him lie down beside where I put the whipped cream and grinned. Perfect.

I waited for about 10 minutes until his breathing went steady and I could defiantly see he was asleep. After double checking. I slipped out from under the bed, ran over to retrieve the camera and stopped it before going back over to Akasaka-san. I placed the camera beside his bed. Pulled out some paper and wrote him a note before slipping it into his hand.

I then ran off to set up my last prank which involves a bucket, water and jelly bath mix. I made up the jelly bath in the bucket and set it up above the door before finally collecting my things and sneaking back to my room. I can't wait to see his face tomorrow morning.

Normal pov

Ichigo had just sneaked back inside her room and closed the door when the light flashed on. She turned her head to see Zakuro stood with her arms crossed and mint beside her sat on top of the sofa smirking.

"So Ichigo where have you been? I heard you leave the bedroom so got up to try and find you and you weren't here" Zakuro said raising an eyebrow. Ichigo looked down and started fiddling with her fingers.

"Well...I uh I um... I went to the bathroom!" Ichigo said smiling a very fake smile at them which they both seen straight through.

"We have a bathroom in our room" mint stated smiling wildly.

"Yeah, but I um didn't want to make it smell bad?" Ichigo asked making the girls even more unconvinced.

"Ok so why do you have stripes on your face and a rucksack?" Zakuro asked and Ichigo sighed.

"Ok ok, I went to the guy's room" she said and mint giggled, Ichigo looked at her confused.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked and Zakuro rolled her eyes.

"We already new where you went, but tell us why did you go there... was it to see Shirogane-san?" mint asked and Ichigo turned red.

"N no! Well kind of... look before you jump to conclusions I went there to get my own back for the time he poisoned me and all this afternoon where he made me look stupid!" Ichigo said and the two girls immediately became interested.

"Ohh what did you do!" mint asked excited and Ichigo giggled.

"Ok ok I drew on his face, did the old whipped cream in the hand thing... you should have seen his expression when he woke up, it was pretty funny... and I recorded it all!" Ichigo said laughing and mint giggled and high fived her. Zakuro just rolled her eyes.

"So where's the camera?" Zakuro asked and Ichigo smirked.

"I left it with Akasaka-san for one last prank in the morning, I'm afraid you girls will have to wait and see" Ichigo said with a wink.

"Well anyway let's get back to bed its late" mint said and the others agreed.

_Next morning in the guy's room._

Keiichiro was the first to awake, he looked over at his sleeping friend and smiled. He went to get up when he felt something in his hand.

"What?" he asked out loud but quietly and examined the piece of paper in his hand addressed to him before opening it.

_To Akasaka-san_

_Please let Shirogane-san go to your bathroom first, you see there is sort of something waiting for him there hehe and well there's a camera beside your bed so could you please take a photo when it happens. Don't worry you'll no what it is, oh and why not have a look at the pictures I took last night while your at it... sorry I was in your room, well thanks_

_From Ichigo :D_

_Ps seriously don't go in the bathroom first, or you'll be covered in goo ahaha_

He rolled his eyes and let out a breathy laugh. He new something like this was bound to happen at some point. He picked up the camera which Ichigo left beside his bed and looked at the video and photos she took last night and tried his hardest not to laugh out loud. Its seems his half laughing woke up his friend anyway.

"Keiichiro what's so funny?" Ryou asked stretching his limbs lazily like a cat.

"Nothing, just something I thought of is all" keiichiro replied hiding the camera and note.

"Ok then whatever" Ryou said rolling to get out of bed and rolling into the whipped cream.

"What?" Ryou said lifting a hand up to touch his head to find the whipped cream, he growled and marched into the bathroom while keiichiro watched with an amused expression, he grabbed the camera and waited.

...

A bang was heard before ryous voice...

"Ah what the!" keiichiro heard Ryou shout from the bathroom before Ryou walked out looking very angry and covered in green. Keiichiro took a picture and couldn't hold it in he started laughing.

"Were you a part of this, you seemed to have a camera ready?" Ryou demanded looking slightly annoyed.

"No no I just woke and there was a note and..." keiichiro couldn't finish because Ryou marched over to his bed pulled back the covers and found the note.

"You really have to find a new hiding place keiichiro" Ryou said waving the note in front of him tauntingly while he tried to swipe it back but Ryou was to fast. He opened the note and read.

"I new it! Only she would draw on my face and dare play pranks on me! She's got it coming now!" Ryou shouted and a scary smirk appeared on his face, he marched back in to the bathroom.

"Uh Ryou what are you up to?" keiichiro said getting out of bed and putting a dressing gown on.

"Oh you'll see, just take a picture for me" Ryou said walking out of the bathroom with the bucket that fell on his head full of cold water.

"Uh Ryou is that really a good idea?" keiichiro asked following his green friend out of there hotel room and down towards the girls.

"Yep!" he replied. Once they got to the girls Ryou slammed the door open causing lettuce and mint to awaken and pudding to stir, Zakuro was already awake.

"Uh what was that?" lettuce asked

"I'm guessing Shirogane-san, Ichigo said she played pranks on him last night" mint replied

"That bang sounds like he's angry" Zakuro noted

Ryou marched over to the bed room threw open the bedroom door walked over to ichigos bed and poured the cold water on her. The girls only had slight time to laugh at Ryou before they seen what he was doing.

Ichigos eyes shot open, her ears and tail appearing and a loud scream erupted from her as she jumped up and fell out of her bed soaking wet. Keiichiro could only do as his friend asked and take a picture.

It took Ichigo a while to figure out what had happened but when she looked up and seen a very angry, gooey, green Ryou she seemed to work it out.

"What was that for nya!" she shouted standing up. Both her and Ryou didn't no whether to laugh at each other or shout at each other.

"I think you no strawberry! Sneaking into my room, putting whipped cream on me and drawing on my face now this!" Ryou shouted gesturing to himself. At that moment Ichigo realised he was only in his boxers and her face turned slightly red, luckily for her it just looked red from anger, plus the others where to busy laughing at them, even Zakuro was laughing.

"You deserved it, why throw water on me!" Ichigo said shaking her wet hair around.

"I wanted revenge, you drop your gooey stuff on me I'm going to drop water on you! Baka!" Ryou said flicking her in the head.

"I'm not a baka! Jerk!" Ichigo said flicking him back.

"Baka stop it!" Ryou shouted getting annoyed and flicking her back.

"When you do jerk!" Ichigo shouted and flicked back and soon both of them where flicking each other while insulting each other.

"Um should someone stop them?" lettuce asked through some giggles.

"Ill stop them Na no da!" pudding shouted jumping up from her bed.

Ryou and Ichigo where in a full flicking fight now.

"If you stop ill stop!" Ichigo shouted trying to defend herself while flicking at the same time.

"I remember last time you said that with the water fight and you carried on splashing me once I stopped!" Ryou replied. They both stopped arguing and fell onto ichigos bed when a hyper monkey launched herself onto ryous back causing him to fall on top of Ichigo and all three of them ending up on the bed.

"Yay pudding stopped the arguing... but now I'm all slimy Na no da!" pudding exclaimed sat on ryous back while trying to wipe slime off of herself.

"Get off of me your heavy and slimy nyaa~" Ichigo moaned trying to breath from under Ryou and puddings wait. It didn't help that ryous face was very close to hers.

"Ok first I can't get off puddings sat on my back and second whose fault is it that I'm slimy? Hhmmm?" Ryou asked slightly annoyed, Ichigo glared and carried on trying to breath. Ryou couldn't stand up as his arms where stuck by his sides.

"Pudding can you get off me" Ryou said growling slightly. Pudding wiggled slightly.

"Nah boss man has a comfy back Na no da!" pudding said settling down, Ryou sighed and Ichigo was finding it increasingly hard to breath.

"Pudding please get off" Ichigo managed to gasp out, one weight wouldn't have affected her but having two weights on top of her was heavy.

"But I'm comfy Na no da" pudding said crossing her arms. The others stood by watching to see what was going to happen and laughing slightly at Ryou and ichigos situation.

"Hey strawberry do you think you would be able to catch pudding?" Ryou asked looking down at her questionly their noses almost touching.

"Yeah, she's not too heavy when she not sat on your back" Ichigo replied with a weak giggle.

"Good catch her, you'll no when" Ryou said and Ichigo looked at him confused that is until he glowed blue. Ichigo soon realised what was happening. As soon as Ryou turned into his cat form and pudding started to fall Ichigo grabbed hold of pudding and pushed her to the side to avoid the kitten from being squashed.

Pudding squealed slightly from her seat disappearing before her until she landed on the bed. Ichigo sat up and looked at the grey kitten in her lap.

"See my plan worked" Ryou said and Ichigo laughed slightly. The others looked at each other confused as they can't understand cat.

"Well yeah thanks for that" Ichigo said. The kitten was about to jump off of ichigos leg to transform back when Ichigo grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"But that doesn't mean I forgive you, you deserved what I did to you I didn't deserve what you did to me!" Ichigo said stubbornly as the cat struggled to free it self from her grip. Ichigo was forced to let go when a blue light came from the kitten and in its place was Ryou.

"Jeez can you not hold me by the neck it's annoying" Ryou glared down and the strawberry headed girl.

"Well you annoy me all the time!" Ichigo said turning her back to him. Keiichiro cleared his voice and everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"ok before another argument starts up we need to be leaving soon, we are going for a hike up the mountain and will be camping up there for the night so please bring some warm clothes" keiichiro said and quickly exited the room before he could hear the girls complaints. Ryou wasn't so lucky though.

"Why are we going hiking? I thought we came here to relax" mint said crossing her arms looking annoyed.

"And that mountains big! Why do we have to walk?" Ichigo moaned.

"I didn't really bring anything suitable for camping" lettuce said worriedly.

"Yay camping camping camping Na no da!" pudding happily jumped around.

"I don't see why everyone's so worked up it's only for one night" Zakuro said turning away from the group.

"But Zakuro oneesama there's bugs up there!" mint said knowing how much Zakuro hated bugs.

"... yeah your right, why do we have to go camping?" Zakuro asked and Ryou rolled his eyes at them all.

"Ok first stop being lazy it will be fun and don't worry Zakuro we'll make sure no bugs come near you" Ryou said with a chuckle. The girls sighed.

"Fine now get out of our room!" Ichigo shouted and pushed Ryou out of their bedroom. While everyone went to pack and get ready.

The day and evening was about to get more interesting.

* * *

><p>hehehe :D god pudding! lol i hope you enjoyed that chapter next one is the camping trip and will be longer and hopefully funny :D im trying my best to involve all of the chacacters so thanx for reading and please review and tell me what you thought or how i could improve thanx so much for reading my story hehe :D ill update soon ive already started the next chapter ;)<p>

starlight3395


	9. under the stars

hey i m back finally with the next chapter :D im sorry it took me so long ive been super dooper busy lol, well anyway i really hope you enjoy this chapter i quiet enjoyed writing it and it is pretty long over 5000 words haha well enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><em>Ichigos pov<em>

I stood in the shower washing off the left over slime that i got off Shirogane. I cant believe pudding did that, he was right on top of me, our faces where nearly touching and he was basically naked oh my god oh my god, i cant believe i didn't die from embarrassment. I thought as my face started to turn red again.

And the weird thing is i sort of liked being that close to him... nyaaa~! What am i thinking! I cant believe i just thought that! Nyaa nyaa nyaa~! What is wrong with me? I have to admit though forgetting those disturbing thoughts he did look pretty funny! I cant actually believe my pranks worked so well even if i did end up getting soaked. I giggled to myself.

I think that this camping trip may actually be some fun and to make it even more fun im going to play ryous game. If he can act like he's in a mood with me like he did yesterday then ill just have to act like im in a mood with him today, see how he likes it.

"ichigo how much longer are you going to be? Other people want to use the bathroom as well!" mint complained through the door and i sighed turning off the shower.

"give me a couple minutes!" i shouted back to her before grabbing a towel drying myself off and getting dressed into the clothes i chose for the hike today.

I came out of the bathroom and double checked my rucksack to make sure i have everything i need for the hike, well it looks like i do i guess im ready to leave.

_Normal pov_

"so is everyone ready?" mint asked.

"yep ive got everything have you guys?" Zakuro asked though she didn't really look bothered.

"yeah i think ive got everything" lettuce said.

"puddings already prepared na no da!" pudding shouted.

"lets do this nya~!" ichigo shouted pumping her fist in the air.

"come on then, the guys will be down waiting for us by now" mint said walking out the door with the others following.

"so that was an interesting morning don't you think?" keiichiro asked ryou. The two guys had been sat down in the reception area for about ten minutes, keiichiro was drinking some tea and ryou coffee.

"you could say that" ryou said with a sigh taking another sip of his drink.

"your just annoyed because you got pranked" keiichiro said smirking.

"no im not, ok maybe im a little bit annoyed about being pranked but the thing that annoys me the most is that i was pranked by that ditzy strawberry" ryou said scowling and keiichiro chuckled.

"is that seriously what's bothering you?" keiichiro asked smirking and ryou sighed.

"its not bothering me its just slightly annoying me, if it was any of the other girls i wouldn't be bothered but how does someone so clutzy and ditzy sneak into our room and pull off all those pranks without either of us realizing?" ryou said and keiichiro rolled his eyes.

"seriously ryou, i think your just bothered because you fell for those pranks" keiichiro replied.

"what ever. think what you want keiichiro" ryou replied finishing his drink.

"hey na no da!" pudding shouted running over to the guys the others following behind.

"finally you guys take forever" ryou complained standing up and dusting him self off.

"we didn't take that long since you only told us this morning!" ichigo snapped and mint rolled her eyes.

"oh stop the argument that's about to start and lets get breakfast" mint said walking over to the hotel cafe.

"ok im starving!" ichigo replied grabbing pudding and lettuce and running after mint, Zakuro followed.

The girls tried to eat their breakfasts as slowly as they could to delay but soon enough they all finished.

"alright then lets get moving and then with the speed that you girls will probably walk we will be there by nightfall" ryou said with a smirk and mint and ichigo glared at him.

"urg are we almost there yet? this is so boring and im tired!" ichigo complained as she continued to crawl along the grass as she had been doing for the last minute or so.

"ichigo we have only been walking for 10 minutes of course we arn't there! And as for the tired and boring, one your always tired, two your the one making it boring" ryou replied annoyed glaring at the cat girl that crawled up to them.

"see Shirogane i disagree, i think watching ichigo crawl her way up a mountain is very entertaining" mint said smirking at ichigo who growled.

"ohh horsey na no da!" pudding shouted running and jumping onto ichigos back.

"pudding!" ichigo complained as another weight was added.

"giddy up horsey faster na no da!" pudding said grabbing hold of ichigos pig tails and using them as reins.

"pudding ow! That hurts pudding stop it! OW!" ichigo shouted and complained as the others laughed and took pictures of the two.

"ok pudding come on we have to continue walking" keiichiro said walking over and pulling pudding off of ichigo who collapsed on the floor.

"aw but pudding was having fun na no da" pudding said crossing her arms as keiichiro started dragging her ahead she soon forgot and started running around being her happy self again.

"uh ichigo?" lettuce asked helping her up with mint.

"uh just carry on with out me, ill stay here and die in the middle of nowhere, i dont want to slow you down" ichigo said and fell back to the floor as mint dropped her.

"ok then see ya!" mint replied before following keiichiro and pudding up the path. Zakuro rolled her eyes and followed her as lettuce helped her up.

"ow my nose" ichigo said rubbing her nose as lettuce helped her up before she started walking trying to catch up to the others.

"stop being lazy baka" ryou said annoyed before he start walking also.

"im not lazy so shut up Shirogane-san!" ichigo shouted but sighed as soon as she had to start moving again and ended up dragging her way up.

"ugh im not gonna make it im sooo tired" ichigo complained dragging her legs along she was still at the back but not as far behind as she was at the beginning.

"ichigo we arn't even half way up yet stop complaining its annoying!" mint said trying her best to ignore her.

"aw come on ichi sing with me na no da!" pudding said running back and grabbing ichigos arm before pulling her forward.

"hi ho, hi ho its off to work we go!" pudding started singing dragging ichigo along... that is until ichigo fell over and just layed on the floor.

"ichigo stop acting childish and get up!" mint said and ichigo lifted her head up to look at the annoyed girl looking down at her.

"but its to hot to walk! I would if it wasn't so hot!" ichigo complained laying her head back down.

"whats it going to take to get you to walk with out complaining" ryou asked somewhere behind her.

"ugh to go back to the hotel maybe? Stop getting at me shirogane!" ichigo snapped but also looked up with hopeful eyes to get back to the hotel.

"oh come on baka strawberry just get up off the floor!" ryou said glaring at her.

"no cause you'll just make me walk again!" ichigo shouted and wailed before laying her head back down.

"ichigo your not five!" mint said also joining in.

"ichigo get up and start walking before i make you!" ryou said and ichigo layed her head back down in defeat.

"go ahead i dont think anything you do will get me to walk" ichigo mumbled but squealed when she was picked up and put on her feet.

"now walk!" ryou said pointing forward, ichigo took one step forward before falling again but this time ryou caught her.

"god strawberry you really are useless, your a super hero yet the laziest person i no" ryou replied and ichigo glared up at him.

"its not my fault its so hot today and just leave me alone, if im annoying you so much why dont you just leave me here!" ichigo snapped and ryou ignored her.

"keiichiro ill meet you at the place we decided we where going to have a break at, at this rate we wont get there for the next couple hours, it shouldn't take us long if i do this" ryou said and the others looked at him confused.

"do what ryou?" keiichiro asked just as interested as the others where. Ryou smirked at them and rose his eyes brows up and down.

"this!" he said smirking he picked the flopping cat girl up and hung her over his shoulder who screamed before he jumped and disappeared some where up the path before they saw him running and heard the screams of ichigo.

"ahh put me down! What are you doing! Put me down you jerk! Ah don't drop me! SHIROGANE PUT ME DOWN!" the others heard as ryou disappeared in the distance.

"well that was unexpected" keiichiro said turning to look at the others who where all looking at each other.

"yep sure was" Zakuro said before they all burst out laughing.

"did you see her face, oh i wish we got that on camera! That was funny as!" mint said and Zakuro smirked.

"who said i didn't?" she said holding the camera and showing them a picture of ichigos shocked embarrassed face as she hung over ryous shoulder.

"that was funny though its not fair, she gets a carry" mint said crossing her arms but still laughing.

"mint did you really want to be carried like that at that speed?" keiichiro asked and mints smile turned into a frown.

"no" she said before they all laughed again before they started walking.

"aw pudding wants a carry, i bet ichigos having fun na no da!" pudding said scowling and the others laughed.

"oh pudding i wouldn't be to sure" Zakuro said and a few giggles where heard.

"but pudding would find it fun, i want a carry na no da" pudding said and the others looked at her before looking at each other, they then all looked at keiichiro who sweat dropped.

"fine" he gave in with a sigh "ill carry you pudding" he said and pudding squealed a yay before jumping onto his back and climbing on top of the rucksack that he wore and ended up sitting on top of it.

"ok im ready horsey na no da, giddy up!" pudding shouted and the others laughed at keiichiro's face.

"ok then lets get moving im sure those two are there by now" keiichiro replied and the others nodded with smiles as they started to walk off again.

"Shirogane put me down now!" ichigo squealed and shouted as she watched the ground underneath her move past very fast, all she heard was a slight chuckle.

"why? So you can complain about walking again strawberry? And plus this is much faster we will be there in about five minutes" ryou replied.

"but you could've asked me if i wanted to be carried! You scared me! Nyyaaa!" ichigo screeched as ryou jumped again.

"can you please stop jumping?" ichigo shouted and ryou smirked.

"hhmm let me think...no" ryou said before jumping again.

"ggrrr SHIROGANE! When i get off of you, you are so dead!" ichigo shouted but gripped hold of the rucksack he was wearing all the same to keep herself from falling off.

"you can try strawberry but i dont think you'll succeed" ryou replied a smirk evident in his voice and no trace of him being tired in his breathing.

"we'll see" ichigo grumbled still holding on for dear life though she did have a blush on her face.

A couple minutes and a lot of yelling later ryou finally stopped and pulled ichigo off of his shoulder. She went to step forwards but wobbled and fell over luckily ryou caught her.

"see what you've done to me now!" she complained, ryou just rolled his eyes.

"your carrying me the next half of the journey" he said with a smirk and laughed when ichigos eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open.

"jeez im just kidding, close your mouth before a fly goes in it" ryou said and ichigo closed her mouth and flushed red.

"you are so annoying! Now i defiantly have to walk the rest of the way!" ichigo said sitting on the floor.

"yep, hopefully the others wont be to long, i dont want to sit listening to a whining baka for ages" ryou said leaning back against a tree, ichigo ground her teeth together.

"im not a baka, jerk!" ichigo said turning her back to him, ryou rolled his eyes even though ichigo couldn't see him. The two sat in silence for about two minutes before ryou heard a thump behind him and looked over his shoulder and smiled.

Ichigo had fallen asleep and fallen onto the ground where she was currently laying.

_Ryous pov_

Ok so far the only word i can think of to describe this morning is random. First i wake up and get this gooy stuff all over me so then i go and get revenge by pouring water over her to then end up having pudding on my back and laying on her. I swear pudding is going to be the death of me, i had to turn into a cat just to escape and then ichigo held me by the scruff of my neck, next time she turns into a cat ill do it to her and see how she feels.

I still cant belive the clumsy baka actually managed to pull pranks on me! And then all this morning she's been acting really weird towards me, i mean i no we argue all the time but it just seems different like she hates my guts and she's only talking to me because she has to, i dont understand it, its not ichigo like at all.

And god who would've known ichigo would've actually tried to crawl her way up a mountain... seriously there is something seriously wrong with that girls brain. To be honest i thought mint would be the one to moan the most but it seems like its ichigo, i never actually new she could be that much of a drama queen i have to admit it was quiet funny but im never going to let her no that. I cant believe myself we've been sat under this tree for like five minutes and all ive thought about is her.

What is wrong with me! Stop it ryou! Stop it! I think i need someone to hit me over the head, hard. I just cant help it though she's just cute...wait what! Its more like really pretty, ryou snap out of it seriously. I sighed and shook my head lightly.

How long does it take for the others to get here, i mean i no im fast and everything with the help of my cat genes but still. I let my head drop forward and closed my eyes as i inhaled and exhaled slowly.

Why did i carry ichigo here? I guess it was funny but i should've just let the lazy baka go up the mountain by her self, i didn't need to carry her halfway up, its probably given the others something to think about as well, ugh this isn't going to end well i just no it, especially with Zakuro around, she's sneakier then she looks, she already given everyone hints about... my situation... if you can even call it that, and now i've gone and done that... who knows what's going to happen, oh well guess ill find out soon.

I lifted my head back up and sighed looking up at the sky. I heard a slight thump behind me and turned my head and looked behind me, i smirked. Ichigo lay on the floor asleep.

I carried her nearly all the way up the first part of the mountain and she falls asleep anyway, she really is the laziest baka i no. I turned my head to the side again as i heard voices coming from the direction we came to see the others finally coming into view. Keiichiro doesn't look to happy i wonder why... maybe the jumping monkey girl on his back, probably my fault she wanted a carry, oh well. I smirked at him and he frowned at me, i rolled my eyes.

"you guys took long enough" i said smirking as mint and keiichiro glared at me.

_Normal pov_

"well we actually decided to stay as a group instead of running off" mint said glaring at ryou.

"and you also made pudding want a carry" keiichiro said finally putting pudding down.

"i help you by getting the whining baka away from you and this is how you thank me?" ryou asked raising an eyebrow and them and Zakuro smirked.

"i think you did that for your own reasons Shirogane-san, maybe to be with her by yourself for a bit" Zakuro said walking over with the others where they all sat.

"whatever zakuro think what you want" ryou replied rolling his eyes.

"and that's exactly what we'll do" mint said grinning at him as he glared at her.

"so ichigo fell asleep then" lettuce said smiling at ichigo who was snoring quietly.

"yep lazy baka, she barely walked and she still fell asleep" ryou said before shaking her shoulder.

"five more minutes" she mumbled before turning over and facing the other way, the others laughed at her slightly.

"pudding your go" mint said and pudding grinned before jumping up and onto ichigo.

"wake up ichi na no da!" she shouted in her face causing ichigo to jump up looking around.

"what? Where? When?" she said before she realized the others had arrived.

"oh its only you pudding" she said with a small laugh and pudding pouted.

"what do you mean only pudding na no da" pudding said her lip trembling.

"no no i thought it was a monster or something waking me up and i was happy to see it was you thats all, dont cry"

"ok then pudding forgives you na no da!" before jumping and sitting down beside lettuce.

"how long have you guys been here for?" ichigo asked with a yawn as she stretched her limbs.

"we only just got here" keiichiro replied.

"oh ok" ichigo said with a smile as she sat beside ryou in the circle.

"so ichigo did you have a fun ride?" mint asked and ichigo growled and a dark look appeared in her eyes.

"oh yes almost forgot thanks for reminding me mint" ichigo said turning to face ryou while the others looked confused.

"why the hell did you do that you jerk!" ichigo snapped and ryou glared at her.

"because you wouldn't stop whining and it was as annoying as hell baka! Maybe if you weren't so lazy i wouldn't have had to do it!" ryou snapped back annoyed with her attitude.

"im not lazy i was just hot and tired, i was up most the night playing pranks on you then you wake me up early this morning!" ichigo snapped back growling.

"well im not the one who told you to play pranks on me!" ryou snapped back and ichigo turned her back on him with a humpth.

"you two stop bickering like an old married couple and eat" Zakuro said making both of them turn slightly red.

"fine" ichigo grumbled before taking a sandwich and eating it.

The rest of the hike up the mountain was more peaceful then the start. Ichigo was walking up by herself and was happily talking to everyone but ryou who she was ignoring and no one was moaning, instead everyone was making the most out of it. When they finally got to the top the sun was just setting.

"wow the view up here is amazing" ichigo said as everyone sat down not to far from the path on a flat area of land. The sun was setting behind the water and the giant trees all around them cast huge shadows.

"its so pretty" lettuce said" smiling happily.

"im glad you like it" keiichiro said smiling happily at the girls who watched the sunset, he looked at ryou who was leaning on a tree not to far away to see him not watching the sunset but the red headed strawberry and smiled to himself.

They waited until the sunset had finished before setting up there camp. Ryou and keiichiro collected fire wood and set up the fire while the girls got out the sleeping bags and blankets.

"where are the tents Akasaka-san?" mint said looking back through the pile of stuff they emptied from the backpacks.

"we dont have any" keiichiro replied with a smile. Zakuro stiffened slightly and mint sat with her mouth open.

"what! Why?" she demanded and keiichiro laughed at her.

"because its much better sleeping under the stars up here, youll understand later" keiichiro said with a smile as mint sat down grumbling about something.

"i bought some blankets up to share until everyone decides to go to sleep so take one, it will get colder soon" keiichiro said putting some blankets down and taking one himself. Mint crawled forward to get herself and Zakuro one before she realized.

"um Akasaka-san there are only three" mint said confused and keiichiro smiled.

"i know, youll have to share them in pairs" keiichiro replied with a smile and a wink at Zakuro who understood.

"mint ill share one with you" Zakuro said and mints face brightened up.

"ok Zakuro-oneesama" mint said happily bringing a blanket over and sharing it with Zakuro.

"oh pudding wants to share with lettuce-oneechan na no da!" pudding said jumping forward and grabbing the one before jumping back and sitting on her sleeping bag with lettuce.

"oh looks like you and Shirogane-san are sharing ichigo" mint said and Zakuro smirked at them.

"im not sharing with him/her!" they both said at the same time before glaring at each other and facing the opposite directions.

"its going to get cold you no" keiichiro said and ichigo shivered slightly.

"why cant Shirogane share with you?" ichigo asked looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"because there wouldn't be much space" was all keiichiro said ryou sighed before grabbing the blanket and putting part of it around her shoulders and his, ichigo glared at him.

"im not going to sit hear and listen to you complaining about being cold" was all ryou said and ichigo frowned and sat as far away from him as the blanket allowed.

"so what are we going to do now?" lettuce asked smiling happily snuggled up in the blanket, pudding beside her.

"what ever you guys want to do" keiichiro replied and everybody looked at each other. Ichigo looked up to see mint grinning wildly at her, the light from the fire flickering on her face made her look even more scary and ichigo started getting nervous under her heavy glare before mint finally spoke up.

"i know what we could do" mint said still grinning wildly at ichigo.

"what would that be?" keiichiro said and the others looked curiously at her but she kept her focus on ichigo.

"we could tell ghost storys" mint said smiling as ichigos face paled alot and her eyes went wide. Mint laughed and the others looked at ichigo.

"is everything alright ichigo?" lettuce asked worriedly.

"i dont like ghosts" ichigo whispered quietly covering her face with embarrassment as the others laughed at her.

"oh come on ichigo, it will be fun" ryou said nudging her with his elbow but she just said nothing though her cheeks where slightly pink from embarrassment.

"she really does hate them, when it was still only me and ichigo and we where searching for the 'ghost' at lettuces school you should have seen her, i literally had to put a leash around her and drag her there, then she nearly wet her pants!" mint said laughing and the others started laughing to as ichigo turned bright red and hid her face in the blanket.

"i did not almost wet myself" ichigo mumbled getting more laughs from the others. The laughter soon died down and in its place was hushed whispers and ichigo lifted her head up out of curiosity.

"ive got a ghost story" Zakuro said and ichigos face paled slightly again.

"great" she mumbled and Zakuro rolled her eyes.

"once there was this little girl who went camping with her friends when one of them said they seen something in there camp fire. The little girl leaned forward to try and see whatever her friend saw when something grabbed her and pulled her in. The little girl died in that campfire and its been rumoured that sometimes when your camping the little girl comes back, its said that the fire grows taller and once its turned back to normal, she would've taken her next victim" Zakuro finished boredly and ichigo started laughing.

"sorry Zakuro but that has to be the least scary ghost story ive ever heard" ichigo said with a giggle and Zakuro smirked. Suddenly the fire grew to twice its height in a second and returned back to normal straight after.

"w w what?" ichigo said her eyes wide her face pale.

"um where did pudding go?" mint said nervously.

"i dont no she was here a second ago" lettuce replied just as nervous.

"help me aahhhh!" puddings voice screamed and ichigo also screamed holding the blanket tightly. Ichigo stiffened as she felt someone's warm breath on her neck, she wiped her head around to look at ryou and seen him looking at her afraid.

"dont move" he whispered and ichigo gulped. Everything was silent until...

"BOO!" pudding shouted jumping in front of ichigo who screamed, ears and tail popping out also falling backwards covering her face as everyone else burst out laughing. Ichigo hid under the blanket only her tail was visible which was shivering in the air.

"oh that was priceless" mint said wiping tears from her eyes. Ichigo sat back up shaking and looking slightly angry.

"you planned that?" she hissed though everyone continued laughing at her.

"yep, and it was defiantly worth it!" ryou said laughing and ichigo glared at him.

"im sorry ichigo, but it was very funny" keiichiro said smiling sheepishly and ichigo sighed.

"you guys are so mean" she mumbled pulling the blanket tighter around herself willing her ears and tail to disappear.

"ok everyone i think its time for some cakes" he said smiling as he handed out cakes to everyone and everyone started eating. Ichigo managed to calm down enough for her ears and tail to disappear and started nibbling on her cake, her eyes scanning around looking for anything moving.

"these cakes are yummy na no da!" pudding said happily her cake already gone with a big grin on her face.

"im glad you like them" keiichiro said with a smile.

"ichigo will you please stop, your making me paranoid!" mint finally snapped and ichigo glared at her.

"well whose fault is that?" ichigo said and everyone was quiet. The sudden hoot of an owl soon broke the silence as ichigo jumped, her tail and ears appearing and she happened to land in ryous lap.

"strawberry what are you doing?" ryou asked glaring down at ichigo who was curled up with the blanket around her, not completely realising where she was.

"w what? Oh... nya~!" ichigo said as she finally realised where she was and her face turned bright red.

"ichigo you shouldn't force yourself onto Shirogane like that" Zakuro said and smirked as ichigos face somehow turned even redder then it already was.

"w w whaatt! I wouldn't do that! I i just jumped a and..." ichigo started stuttering really badly but was interrupted by mint.

"its ok we understand ichigo, you dont need to explain yourself" mint said with a smirk and a giggle.

"i i dont?" ichigo asked uncertain and mint giggled.

"of course not... you just wanted to feel close to Shirogane-san, we understand completely" mint said taking a bite of cake.

"w what! Nnooo... why would i? Actually dont answer that" ichigo said shaking her head trying to get rid of the red that stained it and her cat features as the others laughed and ryou blushed slightly. Zakuro stopped smirking and her head snapped up when she heard someone coming, so did ichigo and ryou.

"someones coming this way" Zakuro said and ichigo panicked slightly.

"ichigo your ears!" lettuce said panicking slightly and ichigo started trying to wish her ears away.

"i cant" ichigo said still trying but stopped when an arm grabbed her tail and held it against her back in a hug out of sight and a hand held ichigos ears against her head as well as bringing her head to a chest.

Ichigo let out a small eek of surprise and ryou hugged her to himself just as a couple in about there twenties walked out from the bushes.

"oh thank god we found some one, hey you wouldn't no what way the beach and hotel are in do you?" a tall man dark brown short hair and warm brown eyes asked.

"yes, if you head just over there, there's a path if you follow it, it will lead you straight down the mountain and to the hotel" keiichiro relied with a polite smile.

"oh thank you so much, we came up here earlier when he said he knew a short cut and ended up getting us lost" the woman said, she had long blond hair and blue eyes, she playfully jabbed the man in the side who laughed at the her.

"well you agreed to take them so you cant just blame me!" he said ruffling her hair and she pouted at him.

"whatever, anyway thanks again, we may be able to make it down the mountain before morning now" she said smiling happily at them all her eyes finally landing on ryou and ichigo.

"its fine im glad we could be of help, i hope you make it back before morning then" keiichiro said with a chuckle.

"hopefully, well i hope you guys have a nice night, and i have to say you two make such a cute couple" the woman said happily hugging the man.

"you remind me of us when we where you age... well anyway we better be going maybe we'll see you around sometime" the male said hugging the woman while waving with one hand.

"bye" lettuce, mint, pudding and Zakuro said while keiichiro waved. Ichigo and ryou where quiet both having pinkish faces. Ryou waited until they couldn't here there footsteps anymore before releasing ichigo who crawled over to her side of the sleeping bag they where sat on her face very red.

"so..." lettuce said uncomfortably as mint and Zakuro where smirking at ichigo and ryou, keiichiro was looking at his friend with raised eyebrows and a smile, ryou was pretending nothing happened and ichigo was hiding her face.

"oohh ichigo and boss man sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i..n.g na no da!" pudding sang happily skipping around ryou and ichigo.

"anyway there is a reason why i bought you girls up here, its one of the clearest places to see the night sky with out any of the buildings or street lights in the way" keiichiro said and pointed at the sky where the stars and half moon where already shining brightly.

"wow" mint said and the other others looked up mouths open except Zakuro who looked with a smile.

"its better to lie down and look, thats why i didn't bring any tents" keiichiro said and Zakuro smiled slightly at him the moon reflecting in her eyes.

"pudding wants to lie down na no da!" pudding shouted jumping into a sleeping bag while the others got in there's more slowely before gazing up at the stars.

"there soo pretty~!" ichigo sang with a grin, ryou turned his head to the side to look at her and smiled.

"i'd say more like beautiful" ryou said with a gentle smile at the cat girl who was still looking at the sky and had no idea he wasn't actually talking about the stars.

"well goodnight girls and ryou" keiichiro said his arms behind his head.

"night" everyone said back.

"good night strawberry" ryou murmured quietly but ichigo heard.

"good night Shirogane-san" she whispered back with a smile of her own forgetting about her little be mean to ryou plan altogether.

* * *

><p>well there you have it :) i hope you enjoyed it :D i wouldve put some more stuff in it around the campfire but i didnt want to drag it out to long, well anyway the next chapter is going to be based back on the beach and hopefully it will come out as good as ive planned it, ill get to work on it as soon as i can anyway please review it would be a good christmas pressy hehe lol :P anyway thanx for reading and MERRY CHRISTMAS!<p>

starlight3395 :)


	10. race to the bottom!

heey :D yes i no i tooka while again :L finally at chapter ten! this chapter is not the funniest but you do find out more of how ichigo and ryou are feeling lol :P enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter10- Race to the bottom!<p>

_Ichigos pov_

I felt myself finally slipping from my dreamland and into the real world, I rolled over and breathed in deeply catching the smell of something nice. I could also hear the sounds of the waves on the beach and some birds... I can't normally hear this in the room wait this doesn't feel like my bed where am I? I thought as I moved from my comfortable position and slightly opened my eyes everything was blurry but I could see blue, and a golden colour, is that the sky? No it looks sort of like eyes... wait what? I lifted my hands and rubbed my eyes to clear the sleepy dust away and opened my eyes again to look straight into shirogane's who was looking at me, his hair still all messed up from sleep and his eyes still looking slightly drowsy.

I felt my face heat up and it wasn't because of the warmness of the sun on my skin. Shirogane smiled lazily at me.

"Good morning strawberry" he said while he sat up and stretched.

"ugh good morning Shirogane-san" I said back with a small smile slightly confused, I looked around my self to see grass and trees before I remembered we camped up here, well that makes sense I really am silly sometimes.

I looked around to see keiichiro and Zakuro sat by the cooker cooking what looked like toast, eggs and bacon and also having a nice conversation of some sort, who new what they could be talking about. Lettuce, pudding and mint still seemed to be asleep... well that's odd... I'm actually awake before everyone else yay! I wonder what the time is then.

"Shirogane-san do you know what time it is?" I asked stretching my arms and yawning.

"Quarter past seven, congratulations for getting up before eight" he said with a smirk and I frowned at him.

"What ever" I said sticking my tongue out at him and sitting up where I stretched again.

_Normal pov_

Ichigo got up and walked over to wear Zakuro and keiichiro where, grinning at the food as she approached them.

"Hey Zakuro-san, Akasaka-san" she said smiling sweetly as the two looked up each giving gentle smiles.

"Good morning Ichigo" keiichiro said putting another piece of bacon on a plate.

"Your actually awake early, I'm surprised Ichigo" Zakuro said raising one of her eyebrows and Ichigo blushed slightly embarrassed that people kept commenting on that.

"Eh yeah, guess I am" Ichigo said scratching the back of her neck with a nervous laugh.

"Congrats, hey Ichigo want to have a walk with me?" Zakuro asked standing up and giving keiichiro a smile and a wink which Ichigo missed.

"Um sure I guess" Ichigo replied and followed Zakuro as she started to walk towards the trees.

"Where are those two going?" Ryou asked as he walked over and took zakuros place beside keiichiro.

"For a morning walk" keiichiro replied still cooking.

"So not only did Ichigo get up early she's walking? This morning is full of surprises" Ryou said and keiichiro shook his head.

"So not long left now" keiichiro said and Ryou sighed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss this" Ryou replied and keiichiro smirked.

"Do you mean being away from work or being with Ichigo all day everyday?" keiichiro asked and Ryou blushed slightly before giving an emotion free face.

"Being away from work and actually having fun of course, why would I enjoy spending everyday with the baka, I have enough of her back home" Ryou relied with a huff resting his head in his hands.

"Oh come on Ryou your not fooling anyone, your always so much happier when she's around" keiichiro said with a smile and Ryou frowned.

"No I just enjoy picking on her because she sets herself up" Ryou replied and keiichiro sighed.

"so that's why yesterday you carried her halfway up the mountain, hugged her to keep her tail and ears covered instead of putting the blanket over her or something and called her beautiful last night, don't think I didn't hear you, I was right beside you" keiichiro said and ryous face went slightly pink again before he scowled.

"I carried her up the mountain to keep her from moaning, I hugged her to keep her from being discovered it would've been too much rustling and moving around to cover her with the blanket, plus that would look pretty suspicious, and I didn't call her beautiful! Where the hell did you get that from, you must have some hell of a weird dreams keiichiro" Ryou hung his head before glaring at his friend.

"Last night, when she called the sky pretty and you said more like beautiful, anyone could tell you weren't talking about the sky, you where looking at her" keiichiro said and Ryou looked away blushing slightly.

"Believe what you want keiichiro" Ryou mumbled.

"I think that she likes you to, even though she's only just realising it" keiichiro said and Ryou looked at him.

"Ok keiichiro 1, she pretty much hates me, 2, how can she like me back if I don't like her hhmmm?" Ryou asked before getting up and walking away.

"Because you don't just like her do you?" keiichiro asked shaking his head with a smile as he watched his friend walk off.

_Ryou's pov_

What the hell was with keiichiro this morning? It's none of his business if I like someone or not I wish he would just stay out of it. He was just waiting for me to slip up and then it would be revealed. I've got a feeling he's up to something and I think that he already knows how I feel, he just wants me to admit it, well like that's gonna happen, for me to admit it its got to be real... I wouldn't even though it is.

But what he said about Ichigo... I thought as I sat down under a tree and closed my eyes. Does she like me back? There's no way she could, she's just broken up with someone, and she pretty much hates me, but maybe... no I'm not getting my hopes up over nothing, she hates me and that's the way it's always going to be.

_Normal pov_

"So Ichigo, enjoying the trip?" Zakuro asked as the two walked through the shady forest, bits of light falling through the leaves making everything look like it was glowing.

"Yeah, well the start wasn't so good but, it's been really fun so far! What about you?" Ichigo asked happily.

"yeah its been nice hanging out with you guys more, even though I love my work, it is nice to have a break away from it" Zakuro replied and Ichigo smiled.

"So where are we going?" Ichigo asked and Zakuro smiled slightly.

"You'll see soon" was all Zakuro said and the two carried on walking in a peaceful silence. Soon the trees started to get less and soon they where in an open space on the edge of the cliff. Zakuro walked over to the edge and sat down. Ichigo's eyes widened and she grinned as she walked over and sat beside Zakuro.

"This is amazing!" Ichigo said as she looked off the cliff at the beach below.

"Yeah it's pretty nice here" Zakuro replied. Ichigo turned to look at Zakuro who had a small smile playing on her lips.

"Hey Zakuro you seem happier today" Ichigo commented and Zakuro smiled slightly at her.

"Maybe I am" Zakuro said looking away from her. Both sat in silence for a while until Ichigo broke it.

"So why did you bring me here?" Ichigo asked looking at Zakuro curiously. Zakuro turned her head and smiled at Ichigo slightly.

"I thought that we could get away from everyone and just talk" Zakuro replied and Ichigo looked confused.

"Talk about what?" Ichigo asked and Zakuro rolled her eyes.

"You and Shirogane-san of course" Zakuro replied and Ichigo blushed slightly.

"W what's there to talk about?" Ichigo stuttered as she composed herself again.

"you don't need to pretend anything around me Ichigo I'm not going to tell the others what you say, this is just between me and you, if you talk it may help you understand things" Zakuro replied watching the ocean. Ichigo hung her head before also looking at the ocean. Everything was quiet for a couple of minutes until Ichigo finally decided to talk.

"I guess that I have been feeling confused lately" Ichigo finally started, twiddling with her fingers.

"What about?" Zakuro asked and Ichigo looked at her.

"Well its just Shirogane-san has been so nice to me lately even though we still fight, he's been acting different, no offence to you guys but he probably helped me the most when I found out about aoyama-kun. I don't no I've just been able to talk to him a bit more lately I guess and relax and have some fun, that is until you guys say stuff and embarrass us!" Ichigo said looking down at her hands and Zakuro smiled at her.

"we're only messing with you Ichigo, you don't no what you two sound and look like while your arguing, and the things you argue over as well it seems very much more like flirting to me" Zakuro said and Ichigo went red.

"I don't flirt with him, I just argue, if he says something I just end up saying something back" Ichigo replied. Zakuro smiled happily that Ichigo was opening up to her.

"Well do you like him?" Zakuro finally asked and Ichigo went red.

"I I I truthfully don't no... but I do no that since I've broken up with aoyama-kun we have been closer and I like it, I don't no about him but I no that for me he's becoming a really close friend just like you guys, I mean I always trusted him but I I just talk to him more. When you guys aren't around we actually sometimes have half normal conversations, I just feel more relaxed around him now really" Ichigo explained as well as she could to the wolf girl.

"I see, I think its good that you two are bonding more, thank you for opening up to me Ichigo, and you no I'm always here for you to talk to, I wont speak a word of this to the girls, you have my word" Zakuro said and Ichigo smiled at her.

"Thanks Zakuro, I think talking to someone's helped me a bit" Ichigo replied and Zakuro patted her on the shoulder.

"Your welcome anyway lets head back now" Zakuro said and Ichigo followed her. When they got back to camp the others where awake and sat eating breakfast, all except Ryou who still hadn't showed up. The girls turned there head when they heard someone approaching to see Ichigo and Zakuro. Mint frowned.

"Where did you guys go and how come Ichigo's up early?" mint asked and Zakuro slightly smiled at her.

"Just went for a morning walk, since Ichigo was awake I asked her if she wanted to come with me" Zakuro explained sitting down next to her.

"Still doesn't explain why Ichigo was up early" mint said and the others looked at Ichigo who blushed and shrugged.

"I just woke up early is all" Ichigo explained and mint rolled her eyes.

"I totally believe that" mint said and pudding laughed.

"Ichigo is never awake early na no da!" she said grabbing Ichigo's hand and pulling her down beside her.

Ichigo pouted but soon joined in laughing.

"So Akasaka-san what are we doing today except hiking back down the mountain?" lettuce asked and Ichigo sighed.

"Ugh I forgot we had to go back down!" and mint rolled her eyes.

"Well I thought that to make it more fun we could have a race down the mountain, first to the bottoms the winners" keiichiro explained and mint frowned.

"What do we win?" mint asked bluntly and pudding grinned.

"Oohh pudding wants a prize Na no da!" she shouted before hyperly bouncing up and down on the spot.

"First to the bottom can pick someone from the loosing teams to be their personal slave" Zakuro said and keiichiro raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ok I defiantly have to win now" mint said and Ichigo laughed.

"So we're going in teams?" lettuce asked.

"Going in teams to what?" Ryou said as he walked over and sat down.

"In a race down the mountain, first to the bottom gets to choose someone from the loosing teams to be their slave" Zakuro explained and Ryou sighed.

"Fine so what are the teams?" Ryou asked and keiichiro smiled.

"Mint, lettuce and Ichigo are one team" which received two smiles and one frown.

"Why am I on the same team as Ichigo she's so slow!" mint complained and Ichigo glared at her.

"Hey I want to win you no so I'm not gonna be slow!" she argued back and mint growled.

"Ryou and zakuro will be another team and me and pudding the last team" keiichiro explained and Ryou glared at him.

"Why didn't you pair me up with you? why did you pair me up with her?" Ryou demanded and keiichiro chuckled as Zakuro looked offended.

"dont be so rude to zakuro-oneesama!" mint shouted slapping ryou over the head, he glared at her before looking at zakuro as she started to speak.

"Why what's wrong with being partnered up with me Shirogane-san?" Zakuro asked innocently Ryou glared at her warily.

"...nothing" he said and keiichiro smiled.

"Good I'm glad you're happy with your teams, lets pack up and get moving" keiichiro said and they all got to work packing up there camping things. Twenty minutes later and they where all stood at the start of the path ready to go.

"Ok on three, one two three!" keiichiro said and everyone ran off.

_With Zakuro and Ryou_

"So Shirogane-san where were you this morning?" Zakuro asked as the two of them walked through the trees, they had had a running head start so decided to walk for a while.

"I went for a walk just like you did why?" Ryou asked warily, he knew she was up to something.

"No reason I was just curious as to why you weren't there this morning, it didn't have anything to do with a talk with Akasaka-san did it?" she asked though she showed no expression and he glared at her.

"No I couldn't care less what he thinks, I wish he and OTHER PEOPLE would just keep out of peoples business" Ryou said raising his voice on the 'other people' indicating that Zakuro was one of them.

"But haven't you ever thought that maybe the 'other people' are trying to help you?" she asked and Ryou walked a bit further ahead of her.

"Maybe I don't want 'other peoples' help with things I don't want help with, and help? All you've done is embarrass me" Ryou said and Zakuro sighed.

"We weren't trying to embarrass you only get you to admit that's all" she said walking further ahead of him.

"Well I don't want your help with anything, I'm fine now can we change the subject?" Ryou said and Zakuro nodded.

"Ok do you think we are in the lead?" Zakuro asked and Ryou nodded.

"We have to be we are the only team that has both members with fast animal genes. With mint, lettuce and Ichigo, only Ichigo has animal genes that allow her to move faster, the other two are better at other things and with keiichiro and pudding well keiichiro doesn't have any genes so I would imagine there at the back" Ryou explained and Zakuro nodded.

"That does make sense, I guess we're at an unfair advantage" she said and Ryou shrugged.

"Who cares as long as we win, I'm not about to become anyone's slave"

_With mint, lettuce and Ichigo_

"Sooo Ichigo, hows you and Shirogane-san lately?" mint said in a teasing tone as they all continued to run.

"Fine why?" Ichigo asked and mint sighed.

"So you haven't kissed or anything yet then?" she said with a raised eyebrow and Ichigo went slightly red.

"N n noo why would we do that! Eww!" Ichigo exclaimed and mint sighed.

"Do you think we're far enough ahead to walk for a while?" mint asked and Ichigo nodded.

"I think we need a plan" lettuce said and Ichigo looked at her curiously.

"Why?" she asked.

"Haven't you thought about it both Zakuro-san and Shirogane-san can move very fast but only Ichigo can here, I don't think there's much chance of us winning" lettuce explained and mint frowned.

"True hhmm" mint said putting her hand to her head in concentration.

"I bet Zakuro and Shirogane have thought of this as well" Ichigo said and sighed.

"that might be a good thing though, they might not expect anyone to be as far ahead as them so they may walk more, if we keep moving we could beat them as long as we choose a short route" lettuce explained and Ichigo smiled.

"Good there's still a chance I think we should keep running, can you two keep running?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah but we will need brakes we haven't got the genes of a cat like you" mint said and Ichigo smiled.

"Good lets go!" she said before they started running again Ichigo in the lead.

_Keiichiro and pudding_

"Come on we have to beat them Na no da!" pudding shouted way in front of Akasaka-san who was running as fast as he could behind.

"I'm coming pudding slow down a bit please?" keiichiro shouted, pudding stopped and let him catch up and they started walking for a while.

"Can we go now na no da!" pudding shouted pulling his arm.

"In a minute pudding" he said and she pouted but carried on walking before...

"Can we go now na no da!" she shouted again pulling his arm.

"In a minute pudding I promise" he said again with a smile at her and she pouted.

"But we will lose if we don't go now Na no da!" she started pulling more forcefully on his arm.

"Ok ok I'm going" he said before the two of them started running again, this time pudding running beside keiichiro laughing happily.

It was afternoon when the teams reached the bottom. Zakuro and Ryou alternated between sprinting and walking, Ichigo, lettuce and mint ran the whole way with short walking breaks and keiichiro and pudding ran the whole way.

"I think we're almost at the bottom" Ryou said to Zakuro as the two continued to walk.

"Good do you think we're going to be the first?" Zakuro asked and also smirked slightly.

"yeah we have to be we're the fastest even if we did walk alot" Ryou said as they walked out of the trees and over to the path that led down to the hotel but soon stopped in his tracks his mouth open.

"hey Zakuro" Shirogane-san!" Ichigo shouted waving at them the others all smiling at them.

"What! How did you guys beat us!" Ryou demanded as him and Zakuro walked over to them.

"I don't no" mint said and Zakuro smiled at keiichiro.

"Looks like we lost, who won?" Zakuro asked looking between the two teams.

"Our team did!" mint said smirking happily and Ryou sighed.

"Great" was all Ryou said.

"So can we choose our slaves now since that was the deal if we won" mint asked excitedly and keiichiro nodded.

"Ok Akasaka-san you are now my personal slave" mint said smiling happily.

"Why did you choose akasaka-san?" Ichigo asked and mint smiled happily.

"Because he makes the best tea" mint said and Ichigo rolled her eyes and laughed while keiichiro sweat dropped.

"Ok hhmmm" Ichigo said looking at the people left, Zakuro, no, pudding... double no.

"Ok Shirogane-san you're my slave!" Ichigo said happily.

"...seriously? This day can't get any worse" Ryou mumbled.

"Why did you choose Shirogane-san Ichigo?" mint asked back trying to copy ichigos voice.

"More revenge" was the only answer Ichigo gave and she sent an innocent smile at Ryou.

"Ok lettuce what about you?" keiichiro asked and lettuce smiled slightly.

"Oh Zakuro-san" lettuce said and smiled slightly at Zakuro.

"Yay! Puddings no ones slave na no da!" pudding shouted and laughed making the others laugh.

"Come on then lets head inside" keiichiro said and everyone followed.

"Shirogane-san?" Ichigo asked and Ryou looked at her.

"What?" he asked tiredly.

"Take this bag to my room" she said and Ryou growled at her.

"Take it yourself" he said annoyed and Zakuro tutted behind him.

"Shirogane-san I believe your her slave so you have to do what she tells you" Zakuro said and Ryou sighed and grabbed the bag off Ichigo who smiled victoriously, after seeing what Ichigo did mint also got keiichiro to carry her bag for her.

"So where do you want it?" Ryou asked as he followed her into her room.

"Over there please" she said pointing to her bed. He walked over and put it down before walking over to his room to get rid of his stuff.

Ryou walked out his room to see a smiling Ichigo outside his door.

"What do you want strawberry?" he said tiredly, why did he have to open his mouth early saying the day couldn't get any worse because for him it had just got worse.

"Tut tut since you are now my slave until tomorrow you have to do whatever I say and to start with you shall call me your highness or princess Ichigo got it?" Ichigo said in a chirpy voice with a grin plastered on her face and Ryou sighed wiping his face.

"What ever strawberry..." he start but was interrupted by Ichigo who coughed and he sighed.

"Fine whatever 'princess' strawberry" he sighed and started walking.

"Better! Anyway let's go meet with the others" Ichigo said running off in front of him and he scowled.

"Hey Ichigo! Shirogane-san!" mint waved over to them. She was sat at a table with the other girls, keiichiro serving them tea.

"Hey guys~!" Ichigo said happily and sat down beside pudding. Ryou walked over to keiichiro.

"Looks like it's just me and you serving them then, doesn't look like Zakuros going to do anything" Ryou said and keiichiro nodded with a shrug.

"Oh well how bad could it get?" keiichiro asked and Ryou growled quietly when Ichigo called his name.

"Oh Shirogane-san~!" she sang happily beside a giggling pudding and Ryou walked over.

"What now strawberry" Ryou asked and Ichigo tutted, Ryou sighed in frustration.

"'princess' strawberry" he corrected him self and mint, lettuce and pudding all giggled slightly Zakuro did smile.

"Bring everyone some cakes please" Ichigo said politely before Ryou walked off to the cafe returning not long after with a tray with different cakes on it.

"Is this to your liking 'princess' strawberry?" Ryou asked sarcastically and Ichigo smiled at him.

"Yes thank you" Ichigo said before all the girls tucked into the cakes. This was going to be one looonngg afternoon.

* * *

><p>:D well i hope you enjoyed this chapter i will start writing the other chapter ill try and get it done as fast as i can but i have lots of work at the moment :L bye bye :P<p> 


	11. Slavery

um eheheh hi :P so sorry it took so long, didnt have it planned out it was just a kind of idea that came up last minute :P again im so sorry for such along wait and i hop you enjoy :D

also thanks to all my reviewers XD you guys r awesome, also if you added my fanfic to your favorites or alerts thanks so much! ^^ :D

disclaimer- i do not own tokyo mew mew

* * *

><p>chapter 11- Slavery<p>

The mews made their way down to the beach luckily enough for Ryou it wasn't that far to go since Ichigo told him to carry everything. As soon as they where on the beach Ryou just dropped everything and Ichigo glared at him with her arms crossed.

"Excuse me!" she snapped and Ryou looked at her boredly.

"What?" he asked tiredly and Ichigo tapped her foot impatiently.

"Aren't you going to lay my towel and everything out for me?" she asked and Ryou sighed.

"What ever so where do you want it?" he asked and Ichigo smiled.

"Right where you're standing please" she said sitting on the sand watching him.

"Is this to your liking 'princess strawberry'?" Ryou asked with a smirk. Ichigo put her hand to her head in thought.

"Hhmmm move it a little more to the right" Ichigo finally said grinning.

"Fine" Ryou replied slightly annoyed but moved her stuff.

"There all done" Ryou said and was about to walk off when Ichigo stopped him.

"Wait! Actually I want to more to the left" she said and Ryou growled.

"You said you wanted it there and that's where it's going to stay unless you move it yourself" he said and continued walking away again until Zakuro got in his way.

"Zakuro move" he said and she crossed her arms.

"I cant I'm under orders not to let you pass until you've done what Ichigo said" Zakuro said and Ryou frowned at her.

"I really doubt lettuce told you to stand in my way" Ryou said raising an eye brow.

"I asked her to tell me to do it so you couldn't just tell me to get out your way now go be a good slave" Zakuro said an eyebrow raised and Ryou reluctantly walked back over to where Ichigo was.

"Are you going to do it now?" Ichigo asked her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised Ryou sighed and silently began moving her things.

"Is that to you liking now 'princess' strawberry?" Ryou asked and Ichigo pretended to think about it making Ryou's eye brow twitch in annoyance.

"Hhmm just a tiny but more to the right" she said and grinned at Ryou who looked like he was about to explode.

"Fine" he said before moving her things again. Off to the side the girls where giggling and Zakuro even looked amused. Keiichiro looked at Ryou and couldn't help smiling, only he would have to do stuff like that.

"There all done" Ryou said and Ichigo stood up smiling.

"Why thank you, you may have a break for a minute" she said before sitting down on her towel. Ryou let off a sigh of relief and walked over to keiichiro.

"Having fun?" keiichiro asked and Ryou glared at him.

"What do you think?" was all he said back and keiichiro sighed shaking his head. All the mews had gone over to sit with Ichigo and where still giggling slightly.

"Good one Ichigo, his face was pretty funny" mint said and Ichigo sighed.

"I know" she said grinning.

"So what are you going to make him do next?" lettuce asked curiously.

"I don't know, what do you guys think?" Ichigo asked resting her head in her hand.

"Well you could make him carry you around all day, get him to get you everything you need, feed you, stuff like that" mint said and Ichigo looked up in thought before jumping up.

"No way am I getting him to carry me around all day not after yesterday, no no no!" Ichigo said shaking her head side to side so fast you could barely see her face.

"Ichigo stop, you're making me dizzy!" mint said annoyed and Ichigo finally stopped and swayed side to side slightly.

"Yeah but he's your slave now you can tell him not to go fast" Zakuro reminded her and Ichigo smiled.

"True well I guess I could do that, hey does anyone want any ice cream?" Ichigo asked and they all nodded.

"Good, oh Shirogane-san~!" Ichigo sang and Ryou looked up from his conversation with keiichiro and over to them. Keiichiro gave him an encouraging smile and Ryou sighed and stood up.

"I thought you said I could have a brake, that wasn't very long, you're not a very nice master now are you?" Ryou asked and Ichigo smirked.

"Actually I am, I said you could have a minutes break and I think a minutes over, so you had a longer break" Ichigo said smiling victoriously as Ryou frowned.

"See she's very nice" mint said and lettuce giggled slightly.

"Ok whatever, what do you want strawberry?" Ryou asked and Ichigo gave him a disapproving look.

"'princess' strawberry" he corrected himself and Ichigo smiled happily.

"We would like some ice cream please" Ichigo said and Ryou sighed wiping his face.

"Ok what do you want?" he asked finally and Ichigo grinned.

"Oh oh pudding wants chocolate!" pudding shouted and Ryou nodded.

"Erm ill have vanilla please" lettuce said shyly.

"Ill have the same as lettuce please" Zakuro said.

"I would like mint thank you" mint said and Ryou rolled his eyes.

"And let me guess strawberry for the strawberry?" he asked and Ichigo grinned.

"Wow you're a mind reader how did you guess?" she asked like an excited little child.

"It's just obvious" was all he said before he walked off to get their orders.

"Oohh Shirogane-san knows ichigos favourite ice cream" mint said teasingly and Ichigo looked at her confused.

"and... I guess it is quiet obvious since I have strawberry as a flavour with most things" Ichigo said putting her finger to her head in thought and mint and Zakuro looked at each other with a smirk.

"Yeah I guess your right Ichigo" was all mint said with a giggle.

"Hhmm what should we do after ice cream?" Ichigo asked herself.

"Well I don't no about you guy but I'm going to make the most of the sun" Zakuro said and mint nodded.

"I'm with Zakuro-oneesama" she said looking at her and Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"Mint you always do what ever zakuro's doing" Ichigo said and pudding laughed.

"Yeah mints like a stalker Na no da!" she said and mint blushed slightly with embarrassment.

"no I'm not, I just happen to like the same things Zakuro does so I do them with her" mint said crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air though the slight blush on her cheeks betrayed her.

"Suree" was all Ichigo said before Ryou returned with their ice creams.

"Here" he said as they all collected theirs.

"Thank you" Ichigo said as Ryou walked back over to keiichiro.

"I sure do like having a slave, I don't have to do any work at all nyaa~!" Ichigo said happily licking her ice cream.

"Yeah and we get some good entertainment" mint added and pudding laughed.

"Yeah! Its funny na no da!" she laughed, somehow she already managed to get chocolate all around her mouth and Ichigo laughed at her, lettuce soon joined in while mint looked slightly disgusted.

"What's so funny ichi-oneechan Na no da?" pudding asked confused as she tilted her head to the side slightly, ice cream now dribbling sideways from her mouth.

"EW pudding please wipe your mouth off!" mint said and pudding looked at her confused.

"Huh? Why what's on puddings mouth Na no da?" she asked and some bits of chocolate ice cream flew at mint.

"EW! What do you think? Ice cream, now please wipe it off!" mint demanded as pudding touched a finger to her mouth and pulled it away looking at the brown on her finger.

"Oh yeah mints right, but pudding doesn't have anything to wipe her mouth in Na no da" pudding said and Ichigo smiled.

"Here you go" Ichigo said happily as she handed her a towel. Mints eyes widened but her shout came too late.

"Stop! That's my towel!" mint shouted just as pudding started wiping her mouth and mint shuddered involuntary before glaring at Ichigo.

"Why did you give her my towel?" mint demanded, fuming as she glared at Ichigo who looked nervous.

"I I didn't no it was yours, I was just trying to help, sorry" Ichigo said holding her hands out in front of her as mint advanced.

"Anybody could tell that's my towel, it has my name on it baka! Ggrrr Ichigo you're going to pay!" she said before throwing her ice cream at Ichigo who quickly managed to roll out of the way.

"Jeez mint I said I was sorry, now there's ice cream on my towel to, we're equal!" Ichigo said nervously smiling but mint kept glaring. All the others sat out of the way not wanting to get involved with the scary mint.

"Sorry doesn't get the disgusting chocolate germs off my towel, what am I supposed to use now?" mint said and Ichigo shrugged.

"I don't know" Ichigo said as she cautiously got to her feet.

"Don't even think of running Ichigo!" mint shouted as she leapt up and Ichigo started running.

"Nyaa! Mint I'm sorry!" Ichigo shouted as she started running.

"Ichigo stop running!" mint shouted annoyed running behind her. Ichigo turned her head to look over her shoulder to see where mint was when she tripped over a stone but before she could fall to the ground someone caught her.

"Shirogane-san?" Ichigo asked curiously as she looked up at the blonde hair of her boss.

"God strawberry you really are a clumsy baka, you're the only one who could possible get mint after you and then trip on a tiny stone" he said and Ichigo growled.

"I'm not a baka and talking of mint where..." she started but was cut off by mint herself.

"Ichigo come here now!" mint shouted as she glared at the two.

"Shirogane-san take me to mint!" Ichigo demanded crossing her arms and Ryou sighed.

"And this is what I get for catching you" he grumbled but walked forward anyway and put Ichigo down in front of mint.

"God finally why couldn't you have just come over earlier it would've been much easier!" mint said crossing her arms and Ichigo laughed nervously.

"Because I didn't have a body guard earlier" she said nervously scratching the back off her neck and Ryou crossed his arms.

"I'm not your body guard" was all he said and Ichigo turned her head to smile sweetly at him.

"Because your my slave I want you to also be my body guard if mint decides to try and kill me" she said before looking back at mint.

"I wasn't going to kill you, who do you think I am plus that would just be to dirty for my liking" she stated and Ichigo giggled slightly. Of course it was to 'dirty' for mint to do.

"So why where you chasing me like a mad man?" Ichigo asked curiously and mint glared at her.

"I was not chasing you like a mad man!" she said crossing her arms her face slightly red whether it was from embarrassment or anger though was unclear.

"Yeah you kind of where" Ryou added in making her redder.

"Mints was more like a beast Na no da!" pudding shouted and Ichigo couldn't help but giggle at that one and mint glared at her.

"Anyway that doesn't matter, Ichigo go and wash my towel now!" mint said and Ichigo sighed.

"Why don't you just get another one instead of washing that one?" she asked and mint continued to glare at her.

"First, I want this towel, second, its you punishment now go clean it" mint said pointing to the hotel and Ichigo sighed.

"Yes mother" she grumbled and walked over to the girls to pick up mints towel.

"Ichigo why don't you get your slave to do it" Zakuro said and Ichigo smiled.

"How come I didn't think of that, thanks Zakuro!" she said before she ran back over to the mint and Ryou.

"Come on slave" Ichigo said and grabbed his wrist as she ran by dragging Ryou with her.

"Ichigo you don't need to drag me I'm coming already!" he said annoyed and Ichigo released his wrist as the two walked back to the hotel together.

About half an hour later Ryou and Ichigo emerged from the hotel with mints towel nice and clean. Mint got up and walked over to them.

"Finally took you long enough, what took you guys so long?" mint asked annoyed snatching her towel back off Ichigo.

"Oh I just got Shirogane-san to do some tidying while we where there sorry mint" Ichigo said but mint was smiling.

"Ok I forgive you for taking long but not for ruining my towel" she said as she layed it out and sat down.

"Yeah but your towels all better now!" Ichigo said and mint shrugged. Ichigo sighed and sat down and Ryou was about to walk off when Ichigo grabbed his arm.

"Nah ah, sit here" she said and Ryou sat down and looked at Ichigo annoyed.

"Why do I have to sit here?" he asked and Ichigo smiled.

"Because I'm hot, here" she said handing him a fan. "Use this". Ryou just looked at it before looking at her.

"Well come on then" she said and Ryou sighed before he started using the small fan she gave him. It was only about ten minutes before Ichigo started moaning again.

"I'm bored!" Ichigo whined her arms and legs crossed with a childish look on her face.

"Then do something, baka" Ryou said annoyed.

"I don't no what to do!" Ichigo whined back and Ryou sighed hanging his head.

"Ichi-oneechan come play with pudding Na no da!" pudding shouted grabbing Ichigo's hand and pulling her. Ichigo stood up and ran off with her, pudding still dragging her.

"Ok ok pudding I'm coming!" Ichigo laughed and the two finally stopped.

"Lets make a big hole Na no da!" pudding said happily as she sat down and started digging the sand with her hands and Ichigo soon joined her.

"When are you going to make boss man do something funny Na no da?" pudding asked as she continued to dig.

"When I can think of something funny for him to do, do you have any ideas?" Ichigo asked with a grin.

"Oh ohh pudding knows! We could bury him Na no da!" pudding said excitedly and grinned at Ichigo who smirked back.

"That's an awesome idea, come on lets finish this hole then!" Ichigo shouted and the two began digging faster.

Ryou looked up when he sensed some one in front of him to see Ichigo smiling slyly at him. He sighed.

"What now 'princess' strawberry?" Ryou asked annoyed and Ichigo grinned.

"Come with me!" Ichigo said grabbing his hand and pulling him up. Ryou sighed but blushed slightly as Ichigo pulled him along, they stopped in front of Ichigo and puddings hole.

"Get in the hole" Ichigo said pointing to the whole, pudding was happily bouncy up and down beside her.

"Why?" Ryou asked annoyed and Ichigo frowned.

"Because she told you boss man, you're her slave na no da!" pudding said and Ryou sighed and got in the hole.

"Yay now we can bury you!" Ichigo said and she and pudding started putting sand back into their hole and onto Ryou.

"Hey wait a minute! Stop throwing sand on me! hey!" Ryou shouted standing up until Ichigo smirked at him.

"Sit" Ichigo said and Ryou glared at her and continued to stand so Ichigo crossed her arms.

"Sit" she said again and Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not a dog" he said and Ichigo laughed.

"I no, your a slave so sit" she said and Ryou reluctantly sat back down as pudding and Ichigo covered him in sand so only his head remained. Ryou who had been scowling the whole time glared at the two girls who where sat laughing in front of him.

"Can I get out now?" he asked and Ichigo pretended to think about it.

"Ok, but then you have to chase us like a scary sand creature, here's some seaweed to" she said dumping seaweed on his head.

"Whatever" he said and started to wiggle to loosen the sand before he stood up.

"Aahhh pudding run!" Ichigo shouted as her and pudding ran up the beach with a very sandy Ryou walking behind them. Ichigo and pudding dived behind where mint and Zakuro where sitting to try and hide.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" mint asked annoyed and Ichigo told her to be quiet.

"We're hiding from Shirogane-san, look he's over there" Ichigo said pointing and the girls looked and had to try and hide there laughter.

"What's he doing?" Zakuro asked eyebrow raised at Ryou who was walking around the beach covered in sand and seaweed with a very scary look on his face.

"We buried him and told him to chase us like an angry sand creature but we hid so now he looks like a weirdo" Ichigo said laughing and mint giggled slightly.

"He does look very...odd" mint said and they laughed again. It took Ryou another ten minutes walking around the beach with random strangers laughing at him till he discovered pudding and Ichigo sat behind mint and Zakuro laughing and that was only because lettuce felt bad for him so gave him a hint.

"Having fun?" he asked with his arms crossed and Ichigo grinned.

"A lot!" she said and Ryou looked like he was about to explode.

"Since you've had your fun can I get this off me now?" he asked with gritted teeth to keep from shouting at them.

"Sure go, and then come straight back up here ok?" she asked and Ryou glared before walking away.

"I think that was a yes" mint said and Zakuro rolled her eyes.

"So what do you want him for now?" mint asked and ichigo's tummy growled in answer.

"I'm hungry!" she said and this time mint rolled her eyes.

"So you're going to get him to feed you then" mint said and Ichigo nodded.

"I'm so clever" she said and mint glared at her.

"It wasn't even your idea in the first place" she said and Ichigo shrugged and sat waiting for her slave to come back.

It took twenty minutes before Ryou came back and Ichigo was not happy.

"What took you so long?" Ichigo asked holding her belly.

"I went for a swim" was all he replied and Ichigo moaned.

"Stupid, I said come straight back up, anyway I'm hungry" she said crossing her arms and looking at him expectantly.

"What?" Ryou finely asked when Ichigo continued to stare at him.

"Feed me" she whined and Ryou rolled his arms.

"You sound like a baby, baka" he said and she pouted.

"Feed me, your my slave now feed me now" she said and he sighed before getting a cake and putting it in her mouth.

"Mmmm yummy~!" she said while still chewing and Ryou looked at her slightly disturbed.

"Don't talk with your mouthful baka" he said rolling his eyes but Ichigo just ignored him swallowing and opening her mouth for another piece. This went on for a while. The other mews had gone to sit with keiichiro and where smiling at the scene in front of them with a camera.

"Aw they look like a couple" mint said and pudding giggled.

"Ichi and boss man sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g!" pudding sang happily before lettuce told her to be quiet.

"At least Ichigo listened to me and is getting Shirogane-san to do what I told her, there acting like a couple and don't even realise it" mint happily said smiling smugly and Zakuro rolled her eyes.

"Ichigo probably would've made Shirogane-san do something like this sooner or later, they've become more comfortable around each other lately" and keiichiro nodded in agreement.

"Ever since ichigos boyfriends been out of the equation Ryou feels more comfortable hanging around with her" keiichiro said and mint grinned.

"Yeah he was there a matter of seconds after they broke up protecting her, he doesn't waste time does he?" mint asked and most of them laughed slightly at that before they went back to watching the two secretly.

"Thank you that was yummy!" Ichigo said happily before stretching and yawning.

"You tired?" Ryou asked and Ichigo nodded slightly.

"well it is getting late we've been here for a while and we did walk down a mountain earlier so for once I'm not going to call you a lazy baka" Ryou said and Ichigo smiled at him.

"Yay I'm no longer a lazy baka thanks Shirogane-san" Ichigo said happily and Ryou frowned at her.

"I said for once your not a lazy baka not that your not one" Ryou said and Ichigo pouted.

"I'm not lazy and I'm not a baka!" Ichigo said crossing her arms and Ryou sighed.

"Think whatever you want 'princess' strawberry" Ryou said and Ichigo sighed.

"I will" she replied happily and Ryou smiled.

"But do stop calling me a baka it's so annoying!" she said annoyed and Ryou grinned at her.

"I only call you a baka because you act like one" he said and she pouted again.

"Do not!"

"Do to"

"Do not!"

"Do to" Ryou replied and Ichigo sighed giving up.

"Whatever, you always act like a jerk" Ichigo said smiling innocently at Ryou who raised an eyebrow.

"No I don't" he replied crossing his arms a teasing look on his face.

"Yeah you do!" Ichigo replied laughing slightly.

"Do not"

"Yeah you do!" Ichigo said laughing at him as he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" he replied and Ichigo sighed happily.

"I like this" she said quietly and Ryou looked at her.

"Like what?" he asked curiously.

"Us getting on, well kind of" she said with a nervous laugh and Ryou smiled gently at her.

"Yeah me to" he replied and Ichigo looked back at him again but the smile that was on his face had gone before she looked back around.

"Because you're not acting like a jerk for once, you don't have to be my slave any longer, I think I got my revenge" she said and Ryou raised an eyebrow at her, a disbelieving look on his face.

"You're serious?" he asked and Ichigo nodded.

"Well thanks, I guess. I wasn't looking forward to finding out what you had planned next" he admitted and Ichigo giggled.

"Remember this Shirogane-san, I'm a nice person maybe for this you could give e a rai..." Ichigo started but was cut off.

"Don't even start on the raise its not happening princess strawberry" he said and realised he had added the princess by accident luckily or unluckily Ichigo didn't notice and pouted with a sigh.

"Oh well it was worth a try" she said and Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't make me seem like a bad person just because I won't give you a raise" Ryou said crossing his arms and Ichigo smiled innocently at him again.

"I wasn't, I was just saying it was worth a try since I cut your duties off early and I work so very very hard and everything" Ichigo said with puppy eyes and Ryou gulped slightly.

"Not gonna work" he said and looked away as ichigo crossed her arms and pouted again. The other mews that had been watching laughed.

"It was so going to work, why else would he look away?" mint asked and lettuce giggled slightly while Zakuro just shook her head.

Ichigo yawned again and rested her head on her knees and looking back to sea. Ryou had turned back around since and was also looking out at the water.

"I can't believe we have to leave soon" Ichigo said sadly and ryous eyes flicked to her for a moment before looking back out at the water.

"Yeah it's been fun, we'll have to come back again sometime" Ryou said and Ichigo looked at him with an excited smile.

"You mean we can come back again?" she asked and Ryou smiled at her.

"Sure if the others want to as well" Ryou said and Ichigo smiled.

"That would be good" Ichigo said before they fell into a comfortable silence.

"This must be the longest amount of time I've seen those to close to each other with out fighting" mint said the others nodded and continued eating the cakes keiichiro had supplied while watching the unaware pair.

Ichigo and Ryou sat and watched as the sun started to dip down behind the ocean and everything turned a reddish pink.

"It's so pretty~!" Ichigo sighed dreamily and Ryou nodded.

"Yeah" was all he said before they fell back into silence. Ichigo and Ryou had never sat in silence before with out trying to murder each other. It must've been the relaxing atmosphere around them.

A little while later Ryou felt a weight on his shoulder and he looked down to see Ichigo asleep. He was surprised it had taken her that long to fall asleep since she had been yawning for the past hour or so. Ichigo had fallen onto her side her head on ryous shoulder while the rest of her leaned on him, he didn't mind though. The other mews giggled slightly and Ryou didn't fail in hearing them. He looked over his shoulder at them with no emotion on his face.

"I'm going to take Ichigo to her room, ill be back down for our stuff in a minute" he said quietly even though it wasn't likely that Ichigo would wake up. He scooped her into his arms and stood up before carrying her bridal style back to the hotel.

"Aw that's so sweet" lettuce said and pudding jumped up and down singing again.

"Ichi and boss man sitting in a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.g!" she sang happily as Zakuro rolled her eyes.

"How are they both so dumb" mint asked annoyed.

"Who knows" Zakuro said before she started packing up there towels, they also packed up ryous and ichigos so Ryou had less stuff to do.

_Ryou pov_

I looked down at the sleeping strawberry in my arms and smiled slightly. That has to be the longest we've ever gone with out arguing she even brought up the raise and we still managed to sit peacefully. I was going to some how get revenge for her making me walk around the beach like a freak but i wasn't going to ruin our time together especially since it was quiet peaceful. Even though I enjoyed today and our peaceful conversation and such I cant help but miss not being able to tease her so much today. I no it sounds stupid but I quiet enjoy our little arguments, well there not really arguments we just tease each other, its normally quiet entertaining though. Oh well there's always tomorrow for that. I thought as I walked inside the hotel and over to a lift up to the floor our rooms where on. I balanced Ichigo as I opened the door to the girls room and walked inside and over to the their bedroom. I opened the door and walked over to her bed and layed her down.

I sat down beside her on her bed and pushed some of her hair behind her ear and with out realising what I was doing I was leaning towards her and I kissed her head.

"Sleep well strawberry" I murmured before I got up and left the room.

* * *

><p>well there you have it hope you liked it :3 im personally looking forward to the next chapter, one of my favorites in my plan so i hope it turns out good ^^, i promise i wont be so long i no exactly whats happening so dont worry hehe :D anyway please review they make me happy and i also feel encouraged to write :D so please review and thanx for reading :D XD hehe<p>

starlight


	12. Eventful full last day

Dont kill me! I no i no, long time no see well u see days they turn into weeks... weeks they turn into months and well i sorta lost inspiration for a while but ive got it back now! :D well anyway here you go

* * *

><p>Chapter 12- eventful full last day<p>

Ichigos pov

I slowly opened my eyes as I came away from my dream land and took in my surroundings. White walls, bedside cabinet the girls, I guess I'm back in my room. I don't remember coming back up here last night, I must've fallen asleep on the beach. Oh yeah that's right I was watching the sunset with Shirogane-san, I must of fallen asleep just after that since I can't remember anything else. Wait, how did I get back up to my room? Oh I don't no and it's too early to think about things. I rolled over and blinked a couple more times. Zakuro who had been reading on her bed looked up at me she gave a light smile before looking back down, I guess that's her good morning then. I stretched my arms and yawned sitting up.

"Oh look who's finally awake" I heard mint say, I looked over to see her walk out of our wardrobe.

"Good morning to you to mint" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Sleep well?" she asked and I nodded.

"That's not surprising" mint replied and I heard lettuce giggle from across the room. I looked at them confused. What are they on about now?

"Huh?" I asked and mint, lettuce and Zakuro looked at each other.

"What is the last thing you remember from yesterday?" mint asked. What are they getting at? Oh well ill find out soon enough I guess.

"Um watching the sun set with Shirogane-san" I answered still confused and mints smile widened.

"So if you fell asleep on the beach how did you get here?" mint asked with an eyebrow raised and I shrugged. Mint sighed and hit herself in the head.

"Shirogane-san, Shirogane-san brought you up here" she said and Zakuro rolled her eyes. I looked up, so that's how I got up here.

"Well that was nice of him ill have to thank him" I said with a smile.

"So your not going to get flustered or anything like normal?" mint asked and I looked at her confused.

"Why would I?" I asked with my head tilted to one side. Mint sighed shook her head and started to walk away.

"No reason" I heard her mutter and I shook my own head before smiling.

"Anyway, its are last full day today I'm going to make the most of it" I shouted punching my arm in the air before jumping out of bed and running into are bathroom.

Normal pov.

It must have been the earliest that any of the mews had been at the hotel cafe. Keiichiro and Ryou where sat happily drinking coffee and talking but looked up they sensed someone coming to see the girls.

"Well this is a surprise am I still dreaming?" Ryou asked sarcastically pinching his arm and Zakuro rolled her eyes.

"well its nice to see you girls up so early, we can get an early start on the beach today, so lets go and get breakfast "keiichiro said and pudding nodded enthusiastically running off ahead of them shouting "yay na no da puddings hungry!".

Once the guys had finished their breakfast they grabbed all their stuff and headed straight down to the beach.

Once they where on the beach they set up all their things before going off and doing there own things. Lettuce took pudding exploring in the rock pools to try and keep her entertained, keiichiro was sat with a book but was also watching the others enjoy themselves with a smile, Zakuro and obviously her follower mint where sat down in the shallow water just talking and relaxing and Ichigo was up on the beach laying on her towel sunbathing.

Ichigo was in very happy mood with the sun beating down and warming her, the sound of the waves, nothing could make her happier and she let out a sigh of content. Well that was until a shadow blocked her view of the sun and caused her to get some goose bumps.

She reluctantly opened her eyes and looked up to see no other than Ryou who was wet and shiny from a swim.

"Do you mind your blocking the sun" Ichigo whined and Ryou rolled his eyes.

"It's your last proper day here and you're spending it lying around being a lazy baka? That's no different from what you do at home, you should do something more fun" he said and Ichigo sighed with an annoyed expression on her face.

"This is fun! And I'm not a lazy baka!" she said as she sat up and crossed her arms.

"Why don't you come for a swim?" he asks and Ichigo closed her eyes and stuck her nose in the air.

"Why don't you stop blocking the sun and I'm fine here thank you" she said and Ryou sighed with a role of his eyes.

"Fine then" he said and Ichigo felt arms snake around her back and under her legs and her eyes snapped open.

"H hey, what are you doing?!" she exclaimed as Ryou started walking towards the water. Ichigo noticed they where getting closer to the water and started panicking.

"Put me down! Let me go!" she shouted while she started struggling but Ryou wasn't letting go.

"Jerk! Put me down! Gaahhh I don't wanna go for a swim!" she shouted like a child while the other mews finally looked over at the commotion.

"Noooo Shirogane-san~!" Ichigo shouted while kicking him.

"Ha-ha we've only just got here and there already all over each other" mint said with a snort. Ichigo let out a shriek as she noticed Ryou step into the water and instead of trying to get out of his grip started holding on and trying to climb her way higher to stay away from the water.

"Nooo!" she shouted as she watched the sandy beach get further away with mint grinning at her and waving.

Ryou stopped when he was about waist deep and started trying to pull Ichigo off of him who was now half way over his shoulder and slightly behind his neck.

"Noooo stop it!" she yelled as he continued trying to pull her off.

"Strawberry let go! You're going in one way or another so we can do this the easy way or the hard" Ryou said as he let her go and waited for her answer. Instead of answering Ichigo pulled herself up higher and grabbed hold of him even tighter then she already was.

"Noooo, I don't wanna let go, please take me back Shirogane-san you're the best boss ever!" she shouted and Ryou rolled his eyes.

"fine its the hard way then" Ryou said deviously as he started tickling Ichigo sides, Ichigo's grip loosened slightly as she laughed but that was all Ryou needed before he pulled her off of him and threw her, Ichigo only had time to scream before she disappeared under the water and a splash of water was in her place.

The mews and keiichiro who where still on the beach had gathered at the edge of the water to see how things would turn out, they sat waiting for Ichigo to come up and when she did they all had to laugh at the expression on her face.

Ichigo finally appeared from the water, her hair dripping in her face and a very annoyed frown on her face. She looked to the beach to see the other mews laughing at her and she ground her teeth together before glaring at Ryou.

"That's it, PAYBACK!" Ichigo shouted as she launched herself towards him which was quiet easy for her due to her cat genes. She landed on his side and Ryou lost his balance and fell into the water, Ichigo jumped off just in time so she wouldn't go under.

Ryou came back up and looked at her to see her laughing at him and an evil smirk came onto his face as he pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"So that's how you wanna play" Ryou said and Ichigo stopped laughing, a nervous expression coming onto her face. He only had enough time to gulp before Ryou jumped to wards her, grabbed a hold of her waist and pushed them both under the water.

Under the water Ichigo gave Ryou a disapproving look which he just smirked at before he pulled them back up to the surface. Because of the way Ryou had knocked them under the water they had gone out deeper and Ichigo was now out of her depth. Ryou held her up so she didn't have to keep treading water and she glared at him.

"I hate you" she said while Ryou just gave a laugh and rolled his eyes.

"Not the best time to say that really is it?" he asked as he put his hand on her head and dunked her under. Ichigo came back up and breathed in deeply before she looked at Ryou with a glare and tried to dunk him under but since he could still stand and she couldn't it wasn't really working.

"It's not fair! I can't reach the floor and you can!" she complained while he just smirked at her and flicked her noise.

"Not my fault your so short" he replied and she growled at him, he sighed before dragging her further back to shore so she could to stand.

"There better midget?" he asked with a smirk and she glared at him before crossing her arms and smiling sweetly at him.

"Yep thank you very much Shirogane-san and for you being so nice ill let you have a shot at getting me under" she said and she raised an eyebrow at her. He new she was up to something and he was curious to no what so he took a leap towards her. Just as he was about to knock her under she slipped out of the way, he growled and managed to keep his balance so he wouldn't go under when he felt a weight on his back.

"Strawberry what are you trying to do?" he asked and she smirked.

"This~!" she sang happily sat on his back as she jabbed his side with her hand. He wobbled slightly and fell forward a bit and growled as he heard her laughing. A smirk soon came back onto his face as he crouched down a bit and reached over his shoulder grabbing Ichigo's arm.

"Huh?" She said as she looked at her arm which was suddenly yanked forward and another hand grabbed hold of her waist pushing her upwards as well as the other hand throwing her forwards. She let out a scream as she hit the water head first.

"There both getting very competitive now" lettuce commented as they watched to two trying to drown each other.

"Ichigo should just give up its obvious Shirogane-sans going to win" mint said and pudding agreed.

"Yeah, boss man is super strong Na no da! Pudding shouted while making macho poses which the others laughed at.

"Yeah but Ichigo's faster" Zakuro commented and mint shrugged while pudding shouted again.

"Yeah Ichi's speedy Na no da!" she shouted and the others looked at her.

"So who are you betting on to win then?" lettuce asked and pudding put a finger to her head in thought.

"Ichi-onnechan of course Na no da!" she said happily.

"Nah she's going to loose, everyone who thinks Shirogane-sans going to win raise your hand" mint said and she as well as keiichiro and lettuce raised there hands. Mint then looked at Zakuro.

"So your betting on Ichigo then?" she asked Zakuro who nodded. There attention was turned back to Ichigo and Ryou though when Ichigo came back up sputtering water.

"SHIROGANE!" she shouted at the top of voice with a very annoyed expression on her face. She jumped back onto his back and smirked.

"Lets see you fling me off this time Shirogane" she said and Ryou rolled his eyes at her childishness. She was clinging into him tighter this time so he couldn't just fling her off and then an idea came to his head and he started falling backwards. Ichigo realised to late what was happening and was already submerged under the water. Ryou quickly stood back up so Ichigo could stand back up.

She came back up gasping before she just smirked and him and disappeared under the water.

"What's that strawberry up to now?" he mumbled to himself when his leg was pulled out from under him and he fell into the water. Ichigo came back up and was laughing and gasping. She was to busy laughing that she didn't realise that Ryou hadn't come back up yet, that was until she was suddenly lifted out of the water when Ryou stood up and was now hanging over his shoulder.

"H hey!" Ichigo shouted as she started to hit his back and kick him.

"Put me down Shirogane-san!" she shouted and she felt Ryou shrug his shoulder under her but she couldn't see the smile that had come onto his face.

"As you wish" he said before he released her and she fell off his shoulder and into the water. She came up spluttering and glared at him. Both of them where breathing heavier now. Ryou tried to use this to his advantage and swam towards Ichigo who noticed and quickly started swimming out deeper to avoid him and in no time they were both out of there depth.

"Giving up yet?" Ryou asked as he treaded water while facing the cat girl who was also treading water.

"Not unless you surrender" she replied while her head went under the water a bit.

"Maybe we should go in a little shallower" Ryou suggested and she nodded before the two swam back in shallow enough so they could both stand. Ichigo smiled before putting her hand to her head in thought.

"Ok Shirogane-san ill make a deal, ill surrender on one condition" she said grinning at him, Ryou simply just raised his eyebrows at her waiting for her to finish.

"You give me a raise" she stated standing proudly with a smug smile on her face, that was until Ryou started laughing. She glared at him before letting out a battle cry and jumping towards him, hands out stretched infront of her ready to push him down. She made contact and Ryou started falling but her plan went wrong when he grabbed hold of her wrists and pulled her under with him.

Under the water Ichigo opened her eyes and her face immediately blushed red. She was basically on top of Ryou and her face was incredibly close to his. She quickly pulled her wrists free and pulled away standing up. Her face was still very red. Ryou came up just after her and smirked.

"Is there something wrong with your face its all red" he asked and she hissed at him.

"Why won't you go down already!" she half shouted and Ryou's smirk grew as he walked towards her. Before she got the chance to ask what he was doing he started tickling her.

"S st stop t t this is c ch cheating!" she managed to get out through all her laughing.

"Ill only stop if you surrender" he teased and Ichigo looked like she was about to burst out crying even though she was laughing.

"O ok" she managed to say before Ryou stopped tickling her and a every annoyed expression came onto her face.

"That wasn't fair" she stated clearly very annoyed and frustrated as she turned her back to him and marched out of the water. The mews sat at the shore line couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face as she marched past them back up to her towel and sat down with her arms crossed.

"See I told you he would win!" mint said happily and the others laughed at the triumphant smile on Ryou's face as he to exit the water. They all got back up and followed Ryou up the beach to where Ichigo was sat and they all sat in circle.

"What's wrong Ichigo lost again?" mint taunted and Ichigo glared at her before turning her back to the group. The mews decided it was a good time to have lunch since the water fight had taken up most of the morning. During lunch Ichigo became her happy cheerful self again, mainly because of the food and was now happily joking about the water fight that had happened earlier that day.

"I totally would've won if Shirogane didn't cheat and he knows it to!" she said happily smiling proudly as Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Think whatever you want strawberry I still would've won whether I tickled you or not and it wasn't cheating, it's not like there where any rules" Ryou stated and Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" she said as she happily munched on a cake. After lunch lettuce and pudding went swimming, Ryou and keiichiro disappeared to some place and Ichigo was sun bathing again... well that was until another shadow blocked the sun. Ichigo opened her eyes and looked up to see mint and Zakuro stood above her smiling down at her and she instantly became nervous. She slowly sat up slightly leaning on her elbows.

"Hey guys um can I help you with something?" Ichigo asked as the two girls sat down in front of the nervous strawberry smiles still on their faces.

"So, it looked like you where having fun with Shirogane-san earlier" mint stated raising an eyebrow. Ichigo not getting what mint was implying replied with:

"Well you can't really call it fun since I lost" Ichigo replied with a frown.

"That's not what we meant" Zakuro stated raising an eyebrow at Ichigo who finally got what they meant and her face turned slightly red.

"N nooo" she stuttered as mint and Zakuro's smiles grew.

"Well it sure looked like you where when you where climbing all over him" mint said teasingly as Ichigo's face turned redder.

"I didn't really think of that at the time I did it" Ichigo said embarrassedly.

"Well even if you didn't think it, you sure looked like you where enjoying it" mint said again as Ichigo stubbornly crossed her arms, her face still very red.

"I was not!" Ichigo said.

"Well you did willingly throw yourself onto his bare chest" Zakuro commented slyly.

"Well I was concentrating on trying to get him under the water at the time" Ichigo said nervously as she fiddled with her fingers.

"So do you like him?" mint asked smirking and Ichigo's mouth fell open before she got over her shock.

"NOOOO!" she shouted a bit too loudly and some of the people on the beach looked over at the blushing strawberry. Mint and Zakuro laughed slightly at the girl who was still blushing.

"I'm going for a walk" Ichigo mumbled before she stood up and ran to the other side of the beach where there weren't many people. She sat down on the sand and let out a sigh of relief as she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the waves.

It was quiet late in the afternoon when keiichiro and Ryou appeared back on the beach from there mystery walk and the other mews minus a strawberry where all happily sat around talking.

"Oh look who's back" mint stated when she seen the guys coming at the other mews looked over to see them as well.

"Sorry we where gone for so long, we had something to do" keiichiro said apologetically he went and sat down on the other side of Zakuro.

"Don't worry about it "lettuce said with a smile as Ryou nodded at her.

"Hey where's the strawberry?" Ryou asked when he finally noticed the loud mouthed cat girl wasn't among them. Mint pointed over to the other side of the beach where you could see a figure laying in the sand, the beach wasn't as busy as it was earlier so it was pretty easy to see her.

"Ill goes get her" Ryou said as he started walking off in the cat girl's direction. Mint stifled a laugh.

"He would" she muttered under her breath but due to Ryou's cat genes he heard her but he simply just rolled his eyes.

Ryou got to the other side of the beach to see Ichigo curled up in a ball sound asleep. He sighed and nudged her with his foot.

"Oi strawberry wake up" he said but Ichigo didn't wake up. He tried again and spoke louder but her still wake up. He sighed and rolled his eyes and he looked around them. An idea came to his head and he smirked as he walked over to the waters edge and scooped some water up in his hands before walking back over to the sleeping cat girl, he crouched down to her level and threw it in her face. Ichigo jumped up her eyes wide.

"NYAAAA!" she shouted before she came to her senses and looked up glaring at the person who had woken her up...Ryou.

"What was that for?" she asked annoyed and he sighed.

"I had to wake you up somehow" he replied and Ichigo continued to glare at him.

"So wake up Ichigo isn't good enough?" she asked an eyebrow raised.

"No, I tried that it didn't work he replied and Ichigo blushed slightly with a sweat drop.

"Oh..." was all she said as she scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Get up baka and come back over with your friends" he said before he turned away and started to slowly walk back towards the others. Ichigo sat there for a moment before she heard her name being called. She looked up to see Ryou had stopped and was looking at her with a small smile.

"You coming?" he asked and she gave a small smile back.

"Yeah" she replied as she got up and walked towards him, a light blush formed on her face when she remembered her conversation with mint and Zakuro.

"Is something wrong?" Ryou asked looking at her pink cheeks with an eyebrow raised.

"N no" Ichigo replied as she finally caught up to him.

"Then come on" he replied as the two walked back to the others in a comfortable silence. When they got back they both sat down and joined there friends in the circle, now that they where all there keiichiro began speaking.

"since its our last night Ryou and I decided that it would be fun to have a BBQ and a campfire and make the most of our last night on the beach, that's why we where gone for so long today" keiichiro explained and the girls smiled with excitement. Ichigo was trying her best to ignore mints stare which was drilling into her.

"Yay a campfire! We can sing the campfire song song Na no da!" pudding shouted punching her fist in the air with excitement as everyone else sweat dropped.

"we will also come to the beach tomorrow morning and leave in the afternoon, that means we can at least spend part of our last day on the beach" keiichiro said and the girls nodded. While keiichiro and Ryou started to set up the campfire the girls wandered down the beach talking to each other.

"I can't believe this is our whole last day" lettuce said with a sigh.

"This vacation has gone to quickly" mint added which got some nods.

"Pudding doesn't want to leave, puddings having to much fun Na no da" pudding said as her bottom lip trembled and the other mews smiled gently at her.

"Well we still have this evening and tomorrow morning" Ichigo said positively trying to get the normal lively atmosphere back.

"We could always hang out more when we get back as well" lettuce added which the others agreed with.

"Anyway lets enjoy the time we've got left" mint said and puddings smile grew.

"Yeah pudding wants to play Na no da!" pudding shouted as she ran ahead of the others. They noticed that the campfire was lit now so they started heading back up the beach towards the guys.

"so what do you girls want to do?" Ryou asked as he looked up at them, a bored expression on his face.

"oh oh I want to play hide and seek na no da!" pudding shouted a large excited grin on her face.

"er pudding how can you play hide and seek on a beach?" mint asked as the other girls tryed to stifle their laughter.

"easy you hide, I thought you would've known that mint na no da" pudding said eyeing mint curiously who glared at her while the others laughed.

"so who's playing then?" pudding asked looking at everyone, Zakuro and mint quickly went and sat down next to keiichiro.

"ill just watch pudding" keiichiro said when her gaze landed on him. She then turned her gaze on the three remaining, lettuce, Ichigo and Ryou.

"you wouldn't want pudding to cry now would you na no da?" pudding said, her bottom lip trembling with her huge puppy eyes as the others sighed and looked away guiltily.

"fine" Ichigo said and pudding immediately turned happy again.

"yay boss-man can count na no da!" pudding shouted as she quickly ran off.

"where am I supposed to hide?" lettuce asked as she looked around and Ichigo shrugged.

"I don't no Im just gonna run" Ichigo said before running off down the beach and disappearing.

"ah ichigo-chan wait up" lettuce shouted as she started her way down the beach as well. Ryou counted to 30 and when keiichiro said it was ok he got up and started down the beach.

"Okay i'm coming!" he shouted. He was only about half way down the beach when he seen green hair emerging from behind a rock and he shook his head with a smile.

"Lettuce I can see you" Ryou said and lettuce came out from behind the rock a sheepish look on her face.

"I was never good at this game" she said with a laugh before she started making her way up the beach towards mint, Zakuro and keiichiro. Ryou walked further down the beach before looking around with a sigh.

"Hmm if I was a hyperactive monkey or a baka strawberry where would I hide?" he asked himself when heard someone speak behind him.

"I'm not a baka strawberry" a voice said from behind a rock formation and he smirked.

Ichigo carefully peaked out from her hiding place but she couldn't see Ryou anywhere taking this as a good this she lent back against the rock with a sigh of relief.

"You'll have to be more quiet else he'll find us" she heard a voice whisper from beside her. She nodded her head before leaning back against the rock with her eyes closed. That's until she realised she didn't hide with anyone. Her eyes snapped open and she turned her head to the side before letting out a squeal.

"Found you" Ryou said with a smirk as Ichigo frowned got up, and started stomping her way back up the beach.

"baka" Ryou said under his breath with a shake of his head before he got back up and started searching again for the hyper monkey. Ryou had been searching for about 20 minutes and was not in a very good mood when he heard the girls laughing. He looked up at them and his eyes narrowed in annoyance as he took in the small monkey that was sat with them. He growled and started walking up the beach. The mews heard him coming and looked up. Pudding turned around and pouted at him.

"why are you up here?" Ryou asked annoyed and pudding crossed her arms.

"Cause boss-mans so bad at this game I got bored na no da" she stated and Ryou breathed in deeply trying to calm himself down before he sat down.

"so what should we do now?" Ichigo asked while the others shrugged and keiichiro finally spoke up.

"Well the BBQ's ready so you can decide while we eat" keiichiro said and every one started munching down on the yummy food. Once everyone was finished keiichiro brought out some marsh mellows which they cooked over the campfire and much to every ones surprise, not, pudding ended up getting it all over her face.

"That was really yummy" Ichigo stated happily as she rubbed her tummy and the others agreed.

"Pudding liked the marsh mellows na no da!" pudding shouted as lettuce helped her get the marsh mellow off her face.

"Did you even get any in your mouth?" mint asked disgusted and pudding nodded with a grin the sticky marsh mellow all over her teeth and mint shivered with disgust.

"Hey look the moons rising" keiichiro said as the girls looked over to where keiichiro was looking to see the moon appearing from behind the water.

"Wow that looks so cool!" Ichigo said happily while the others gazed on. Keiichiro got out a camera and smiled at the girls.

"I thought now would be a good time to take some group photos" keiichiro and the others agreed as they took pictures of everyone in groups and as pairs doing different poses, keiichiro then put the camera on a timer and took a group picture of everyone. At the end of the picture taking everyone was in a good mood and laughing.

"Well I think we got enough pictures" keiichiro said as he quickly flipped through them smiling while the others laughed and mint wasn't too impressed. In most of her pictures pudding had jumped in and ruined them but the expression on mints face was very funny.

"did you even get one decent picture of me?" mint asked and keiichiro nodded as mint sighed with relief.

"hey does anyone want to go swimming?" keiichiro asked and they all looked out at the water which was now almost black with the moons reflection on it.

"Yeah na no da!" pudding shouted and the others laughed as they started heading down the beach.

"last one ins a rotten egg na no da!" pudding shouted as she started running and ichigo started running to.

"well im not going to be the rotton egg!" ichigo shouted as she over took pudding who pouted.

"yay i win" ichigo said as she happily stood ankle depth in the water, the others all entered as a group so there wasn't really a loser.

The group just swam and relaxed in the water... well tryed to, its quiet hard when theres a hyper monkey that just wants to play.

"pudding do you mind!" mint snapped as she shielded her face from the onslaught of water coming from pudding who was jumping round in circles hitting her hands on the surface causing splashes.

"oops sorry mint na no da!" pudding shouted before carrying on, mint sighed and moved away from her and lettuce soon followed her while giggling. Mint had to put up with out Zakuro as Zakuro had followed keiichiro was now happily talking to him while swimming. Ichigo was floating on her back and looking up at the sky and Ryou was swimming not to far away from her.

"I'm cold, I'm going to go back up the beach now" Ichigo said as she stood and started walking out of the water, the others didn't really acknowledge her as they carried on with their own activities but unknown to the cat girl two blue eyes where following her movements.

Ichigos pov

Even though the water looked lovely it was pretty cold, I mean its still warm but every things always colder at night anyway. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my shoulders before going and sitting behind the camp fire. The hot flames instantly warmed my chilled skin and I sighed happily. I looked up when I heard foot steps to see Shirogane-san putting his towel over his shoulders and walking over to me with a small smile.

"Hey" he said and I smiled.

"Hey" I replied before looking back into the fire as I felt him sit down next to me.

"you ok?" I heard him say and turned my head to the side slightly to look at him with a smile.

"yeah thanks" I replied as I felt a warmth in my cheeks and I realised I was blushing. The reason being Shirogane-san, the flames reflecting in his blue eyes and making his wet blond hair look even brighter as well as casting shadows across his face, he just looked to handsome... why am I thinking that? He's my boss! Arg ichigo pull yourself together he's going to realise that your blushing in a minute, look away! look away now! I demanded myself as I dragged my eyes back to the fire.

"looking forward to going back home?" he asked and an image flashed through my head as a frown came onto my face but I quickly smiled hoping he didn't see it. going home meant seeing Aoyama-kun again and I really really don't want to see his face again.

"yeah" I said but even I could tell it wasn't convincing my voice sounded strained, I looked at Shirogane-san out the corner of my eye to see him staring curiously at me and i blushed again. Damn why do I keep blushing seriously!

"whats up?" he asked, ok quick, think of something to say anything but the truth come on ichigo think!

"the sky" i replied and i cringed slightly. Yeah great ichigo, perfect. I looked nervously at Shirogane-san to see him roll his eyes.

"come on ichigo tell whats wrong, promise I wont laugh" he said, I looked at him and noticed that he did look concerned. Maybe it is ok to tell him.

"well when we get back ill have to see that jerk, i don't want to see him and then when we get back to school every ones going to be talking about it. I hate that" I said and looked down out of embarrassment.

"he wont come near you, you remember zakuro's fret don't you? And if he comes near you he'll have to face me" I heard Shirogane say and I felt my heart flutter. I hugged myself tighter as I felt the blush come back. Why is this happening to me... there's no way I like him, no way. Ok no time to think about that answer him.

"yeah but still, at school ill have to see him and I really don't want people talking, talking always starts rumours" I stated when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into his eyes and felt a like shock go threw me.

"just ignore them, your a mew mew and there just annoying teenage girls that will talk and gossip about rubbish, whatever comes out of their mouths is just nonsense there not even worth your attention" he said and I smiled slightly.

"i guess" i said as i looked away from him. I swear my heart is beating like 100mph, whys it doing that, i only looked into his eyes. I've done that before and never felt like this what's wrong with me.

Normal pov

Ryou looked at Ichigo worridley, she was acting stranger then she normally did.

"Ichigo, if anyone bothers you ignore them or tell the other girls, I'm pretty sure Zakuro could get them off your back for you" Ryou suggested and Ichigo nodded not looking up at him.

"Ichigo why are you so worried about this, you shouldn't even be thinking about him he's not worth your time" Ryou said and Ichigo slowly looked up at him again.

"because I don't want to be reminded of what he did, every time I see him I'm going to think of that, of how I foolishly let him walk all over me, actually thought he loved me, I was pathetic, look at the way I acted in front of him, I acted like a stuck up child who had broken her favourite toy and was waiting for it to magically fix its self, I was so stupid" Ichigo said as she hung her head. Ryou looked at her shocked but his expression soon became annoyed.

"Ichigo look at me" Ryou said and Ichigo slowly lifted her head to look at him.

"You are not stupid or pathetic or any other insulting thing you called your self, you didn't no he was cheating, you did what every other girl would do, you didn't no any better. He's the baka, why would he cheat on someone like you, someone who risked their own life to save there's, someone who is no where near perfect, your clumsy and annoying but that's the way every likes you, your fun and loving and you protect people, there's not many people around like you so if he cheated on you for some ordinary girl, he's the stupid one he's the one that's lost something amazing" Ryou said and Ichigos eyes widened and she blushed more.

"do you really think that?" Ichigo asked slightly stunned by his words and he blushed slightly but kept his composure as he nodded.

"thank you Shirogane-san i feel much better now" Ichigo said with a smile and Ryou smiled back at her.

"good im glad, i don't like it when your sad, I prefer it when your being annoying" Ryou said and Ichigo pouted causing him to laugh slightly.

"I'm not annoying!" she said while pouting and Ryou contined to laugh.

"yeah you are but you wouldn't be you if you weren't" he said and she smiled slightly at him.

"well i'd prefer to be annoying then a jerk" Ichigo said sending a sly smile at him and he rose an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not a jerk" he said as he pretended to be offended.

"yeah you are but you wouldn't be you if you weren't" she said as she sent a smile at him and she shook his head though he was smiling also. Ryou stopped shaking his head and looked up at her as she continued to look at him. Their eyes met and an electric shot went through both of them. Ichigo felt embarrassed by his stair but couldn't get herself to look away, his eyes where just so mesmerizing and she could feel her heart pounding faster in her chest. Ryou also couldn't bring himself to look away from her chocolate brown orbs and before either of them realised, they where getting closer towards each other.

Ichigo noticed Ryou moving his head towards her and she then realised that her head was moving towards his, her heart beat increased as their lips met. He had kissed her before but those times he had been teasing her and she hadn't kissed back. Ichigo had closed her eyes and kissed him back, it didn't last for long but it was short and sweet. The kiss ended when they heard the others coming up the beach and they quickly jumped apart. Both of their faces flushed. Ichigo looked over at Ryou before the others got there and gave him a small smile.

The rest of the evening had gone by quiet fast with other fun little activities the whole time ichigo had been avoiding Ryou though she kept sending him small smiles. Soon they had put out the campfire and had bid each other good night as they all headed back up to their rooms.

Once the girls where in their room ichigo pulled Zakuro off to the side.

"um Zakuro can i talk with you for a minute?" ichigo asked nervously and Zakuro nodded with a smile as they left the bedroom and went into the main room.

"so what did you want to talk about?" Zakuro asked curiously as ichigo looked at the floor a blush on her face.

"you no me and Shirogane-san left the water earlier and sat up by the campfire?" ichigo startedand Zakuro nodded.

"well i felt different, my heart was beating really fast and I couldn't stop blushing and then..." ichigo started but stopped.

"then..." Zakuro tryed to encourage her as ichigo's blush darkened.

"we kissed" she said quietly and a smile came onto Zakuro's face.

"did you like it?" Zakuro asked and ichigo's face now looked like a strawberry as she nodded.

"Zakuro" ichigo started before fiddling with her fingers before she looked up at the girl who was smiling down happily at her.

"i think im in love with Shirogane-san"

* * *

><p>There you haveit over 6000 words so i hope i made it up to you guys :3 i would like to thank all my readers for sticking with me and my reviewers for reviewing :D well i hope you liked this chapter :P ill try and update more regualary! :D well plz review and thanx for reading XD<p>

starlight


	13. Dramatic Last Day

**I am SO SO SO SORRY! I know it has been so long since I updated! I have been so busy its unbelievable! I had this chapter half written already and just decided that now its the holidays, I will finish it! So here it is! 3000 words for you! Its a little different from the other chapters, but I hope you like it :3 AND I PROMISE THISSTORY WILL BE FINISHED BY THE END OF THE YEAR! While its summer, Im going to do my best to type all of the remaining chapters up. Anyway, thank you so much for your support! And here is the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13- Dramatic Last day<strong>

**Ichigo's pov**

Crazy. That's how I describe this vacation. If someone asked me last week if I would've fallen in love with my boss over this holiday my answer would've been, 'WHY THE HELL WOULD I FALL IN LOVE WITH A JERK LIKE THAT?!' but now if someone was to ask id reply that I think I've been in love with him for a long time before it, I was just to blind to see it.

Its crazy that just last week I was still with Aoyama-kun, still unaware that he was cheating on me but now... But now...I've discovered things, noticed things, things I was too blind to see before.

I stretched out with a yawn in my bed as I opened my eyes. I've sure learnt a lot on this vacation, it's been a lot of fun but... How am I supposed to face Ryou—I mean Shirogane-san now?!

I covered my face with my hands as I felt the heat rushing into my cheeks, I let out a groan. Last night I didn't talk to him... I smiled at him but... Oh, I don't think I can bring myself too, I'm so embarrassed... Whether it's because of the kiss or because I finally figured out my feelings for him, I'm not sure. I guess I'll have to face him sooner or later though, after all, we're going home today.

The thought of going home makes me a little nervous; I'm sure things wont be the way they were before after all... I KISSED MY BOSS! Things always change after that... I just hope things will change for the better. I also have to face that jerk Aoyama-kun, but, surprisingly, after last night, I think I can do it.

Anyway, I should probably get up and enjoy my last day~!

**Normal POV**

"Is she still sleeping? Ugh, nothing different there..." The blue mew said with a sigh, sitting elegantly on the sofa, her bags already packed and by the door.

"Well, you know what Ichigo-chans like Mint" The green haired mew said in a soft voice twiddling her fingers.

"Pudding will go wake her up Na No Da!" Pudding said with a bright grin, running off to the bedroom before any of the mews could stop her. What she didn't expect when she opened the door was for Ichigo to be on the other side, leaving the bedroom. Pudding ended up running straight into the cat mew who fell to the floor, the hyper monkey landing on top of her.

"Nya..." Ichigo groaned as she rubbed her head, sitting up, the hyper monkey lying across her lap.

"I found Ichi-oneechan na no da!" She shouted, sitting up and smiling at Ichigo who smiled back.

"So, are we going to the beach or not?!" Ichigo said cheerfully with a chin as she got up, pulling pudding up with her.

"Yeah! Let's go Ichi-Oneechan! Na no da!" Pudding jumped up and down happily, holding Ichigo's hands before running out the room, Ichigo in tow. The other mews just blinked as the blur went by them.

"Is it me...? Or was Ichigo already awake and ready?" Mint asked as Lettuce peaked into the bedroom, seeing Ichigo's packed suitcases.

"Ah, it would seem so, Mint-Chan" Lettuce said as she went and brought Ichigo's suitcases out into the main living area.

"Ichigo sure does seem in a good mood this morning" Mint stated, rubbing her chin. The silent wolf who had been sat watching everything, stood up, flicking her hair.

"Perhaps she just wishes to enjoy the last of here time here, I wouldn't over think it Mint" She said, knowing the real reason for the pink mews good mood but not wanting the nosey bird to get too involved. After all, this would b something Ichigo and Ryou would have to sort out on their own.

"Was it me or did pudding and Ichigo just run by?" Keiichiro asked, as he knocked on the open door and entered, Ryou right behind him.

"Nope, they did, we were all just as surprised" Mint stated, placing her hands on her hips.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Lettuce asked with a smile.

"We came to help you take your luggage down to the main entrance, all ready for when the minibus comes to pick us up later" Keiichiro replied with a gentle smile.

"I guess that's good since Ichigo and Pudding ran off without there's..." Mint muttered, picking up two of her suitcases.

"Lets get this down so we can spend some time on the beach then" Keiichiro said as he picked up one of Mints suitcases and Puddings. Zakuro simply took her own, declining the offer from Keiichiro with a small smile, saying how she could handle her own. Lettuce also took her own so Ryou collected Ichigo's suitcase and her bag, Zakuro watching him silently.

"You're awfully quiet this morning, Shirogane-san" Mint stated as she followed Zakuro's gaze. Ryou's ice blue eyes flicked up, glancing up at them.

"It's the morning, I don't really have much to say" He said before leaving the room ahead of the others. Keiichiro sighed.

"He's been like that all morning and he wont tell me why" He shook his head slightly. "I doubt it anything to worry about though, so you girls go enjoy yourselves" He said with a charming smile as they all left the room.

**Ichigo's pov**

Pudding literally dragged me from my room, and I mean DRAGGED. I swear we passed Shirogane-san and Akasaka-san on the way but well; I didn't really get the chance to see. In a way, I guess that's good, I don't have to face Shirogane-san yet... I still don't know how I'm gonna face him. I know I will have to sooner or later... What am I going to do?! I know that when I see him my face will heat up and Ill get all embarrassed and Ill probably stutter.. Oh, I'm going to make such a fool of myself, nya! Oh nya nya nya... Nya! I'm so nervous; I'm sure Ill think of something though... I hope! I thought as pudding dragged me onto the beach.

"We're here, Ichi-oneechan! Let's play!" Pudding said cheerfully, the brightest of smiles on her face. I guess I should just put it out of my mind and think of it when I get to it. I smiled back down at Pudding.

"Sure Pudding! What do you want to play?" I asked pudding, smiling happily at her.

"Let's go swimming!" She exclaimed as she started pulling me towards the water.

"Okay, Pudding! Just as soon as I've taken my clothes off... Pudding...Pudding!" I shouted, digging my heals into the sand as the surprisingly strong monkey ran towards the water, though my feet just slipped through the sand. I still had my shoes, shorts, top and hoodie on on top of my bikini! And all my clothes were put away!

"Pudding!" I yelled as we approached the water as I continued to try and stop, only, I didn't expect for her to stop so suddenly and in the process I propelled forward, tripping over my own feet, landing face first in the shallow water... well this isn't embarrassing... Ow, my head hurts... Maybe I hit it... I don't...know...

**Normal pov**

"Hey... Does anyone else hear screaming?" Mint asked as the group headed out to the beach.

"Yes... It almost sounds like Ichigo.." Lettuce commented as they came into view of the beach, they only had enough time to spot Ichigo and pudding before Ichigo went barrelling head first into the water.

"Seems it was them" Zakuro commented as she adjusted her sunglasses, walking onto the beach.

"Ichigo's such a clumsy baka! She should at least take her clothes off before going swimming" Mint said with a snobbish attitude as she followed Zakuro. Keiichiro and Lettuce simply sweat dropped as Ryou stayed quiet, his gaze on the cat girl who was still laying face down in the water.

"Ah, do you think Ichigo-chans okay?" lettuce asked, slightly worriedly.

"I'm sure shes fine, Lettuce" Keiichiro said with a smile as they all went to sit down.

Pudding nudged Ichigo with her foot as Ichigo lay face down in the water.

"Ichi-Oneechan?" Pudding asked before jumping down beside her and shaking her shoulders.

"Ichi-oneechan!" Pudding shouted as the cat girl didn't respond. That soon caught the attention of the guys on the beach as Zakuro looked up and over.

"Something isn't right; Ichigo wouldn't do that for that long..." The wolf mew quickly got up and sprinted down the beach, the others quickly following after her.

Pudding, knelt down was waist deep in the water, she managed to roll Ichigo over in the water so she was facing up, revealing the mews closed eyes and a little blood trickling from her head, under her hair line. Before she could shout Zakuro was beside her, resting a hand on her shoulder as she looked at the pink mew, before Zakuro could do anything else though, another figure had arrived beside Ichigo, his blue eyes full of concern as he gently propped the cat girl up.

"Ichigo!" He asked sternly as she shook her lightly, getting no reply expect for her head rolling backwards. He quickly picked her up and carried her several steps until they were at shore, placing her down on the sand were the other mews quickly gathered around with a pretty bewildered Pudding being comforted by Lettuce. Keiichiro quickly jumped in checking her signs.

"Seems she hit her head on a rock... And she's not breathing!" Keiichiro said as Ryou pushed him out of the way.

"Move, I know what to do" Ryou stated as he looked at her cat girls face, slight worry showing through his expressionless face.

**Ichigo's pov**

Darkness.. It's quiet here... Maybe I can sleep for a while~ I thought happily as I tried blinking, only to see darkness. An image of Ryou flashed in my mind and I smiled. He's so handsome~ Nya~! I thought dreamily. But how am I supposed to face him? Do I just come out and say, hey! You know only last week I was in love with Aoyama-kun? Well, now I love you? No no no! That sounds terrible! Mou there must be a way! I-I guess things will turn out how they're supposed to be...

I faintly heard people talking around me, dont they know how to be quiet? I'm trying to sleep here...

"Move, I know what to do" I faintly heard a voice say... That sounds like Shirogane-san! He knows what to do? What's that supposed to mean? Is he trying to wake me up? Play a prank on me? I tried opening my eyes but couldn't. Why can't I open my eyes? I know I'm tired but seriously? And my chest is starting to burn now... It felt warm a minute ago, but now it feels on fire! What's happening to me?

**Ryou's pov**

Why is it always her? I thought to myself, annoyed I hadn't gotten to her sooner. I didn't have to look up to know the others gaze was on me. I don't care at a time like this; all I care about is seeing those chocolate brown eyes.

I quickly pinched her nose, tilting her head back slightly before I pressed my mouth against hers, breathing air into her lungs.

Come on baka... I thought as a little water came from her mouth. I quickly took another lungful of air before blowing it into her lungs, this time, it seemed to work. I quickly moved my head away and let go of her nose as I gazed down at her as she spluttered and coughed.

Thank God...

**Normal pov**

As Ichigo coughed up the water, they all let out sighs of relief.

"Damn it Ichigo! And on the last day too" Mint said with a sigh as Ichigo eyes fluttered open and she coughed again, Ryou propped her up slightly. Once Ichigo had finished her coughing fit, she blinked and looked around.

"Eh, hello..." She said her voice a little croaky.

"Hello? Hello?! Seriously Ichigo?!" Mint demanded with a huff as she stood up.

"What?" She blinked, confused.

"Ichigo, you literally just drowned" Zakuro stated as Ichigo looked around them all.

"I did?"

"Yes, you had us worried then" Lettuce said, a worried expression on her face.

"Ano, Gomenasai... But I'm fine" Ichigo said with a reassuring smile.

"Only because Shirogane-san saved you" Mint said as she looked at the cat girl annoyed, the others knew it was just to hide her worry.

"Arigatou, Shirogane-san" Ichigo said with a smile.

"No problem..." Ryou replied as he stood up, helping the strawberry up.

"Well, now let's go play!" Ichigo said happily, taking a step forwards and wobbling, almost falling over before touching her head.

"I dont think so, come on, I'm taking you back to the hotel." Ryou said as he easily scooped Ichigo up into his arms who blushed slightly.

"Nya?" She asked and looked at him,

"No." He replied before he started walking, shouting over his shoulder to the others. "We'll be back as soon"

"Take your time!" Keiichiro replied with a small wave, looking a little concerned as they left. Pudding bottom lip trembled as her eyes grew watery.

"...PUDDING ALMOST KILLED ICHI-ONEECHAN!" She wailed as the others tried to calm her down.

_At the hotel._

Back at the hotel, Ryou sat Ichigo down on one of the plastic chairs to stop any of the nicer chairs from getting wet and examined her head as she sat quietly.

"You really are a clumsy baka you know..." He muttered quietly as he parted her hair to examine the cut and bump that had formed, gently cleaning it as Ichigo winced slightly.

"I'm not a clumsy baka!" Ichigo whined, crossing her arms.

"Well I have yet to meet any other person who has almost drowned in knee height water" He said with a sigh as Ichigo blushed slightly.

"Gomen..." She mumbled, slightly ashamed. She had worried all her friends and had just acted as though nothing had happened.

"Its fine, it's not your fault you're clumsy. We don't care as long as you're alright" Ryou said as he leant back a bit, gazing into her eyes which caused a blush to form on her cheeks.

"Um, Shirogane-san... I have been meaning to talk to you..." She mumbled quietly, diverting her eyes as she fiddled with her fingers. Ryou pulled a seat up and sat in front of her after placing a towel around her shoulders.

"What about strawberry..?" He asked, looking at her with his gorgeous blue eyes, Ichigo gulped.

"A-About L-Last night and what happened" She stuttered, twisting her hands together nervously.

**Ichigo's pov**

Oh gosh this is embarrassing... I don't know what to say! What do I do? What do I do? I panicked slightly, a heavy blush setting on my cheeks. He's just staring at me.. Nya nya! NYA!

I blinked as I felt warmth on my hands and looked down to see that he had placed his hands on top of mine.

"Ah, yes, that kiss, I presume that's what you're talking about" He said in a low voice, my blush grew even darker at the mention of it.

"Y-Yes" I stuttered and he chuckled lightly. "What?" I asked, a little confused.

"You're as red as your hair, just like a strawberry" He teased and I pouted slightly.

"I-I'm not!" I looked down, knowing that was a complete lie, why does he have to tease me?!

"There's nothing wrong with being a strawberry, I like strawberries" he said, almost whispered, placing his hands on the arms of my chair, leaning in slightly closer to me. I held my breath as I gazed into his eyes, my heart beat increased.

"Strawberries also taste good" He said in a low voice, I involuntary shivered. Why is he doing this to me?! My head feels like it's about to explode! His face is getting closer to mine; I swear he just licked his lips... Oh, he's giving that smirk he does... NYA! NYA! NYAAAA!

His face stopped just inches from mine as he smirked slightly. "I didn't think it was possible for you to get any redder." He gave a throaty chuckle before his face turned a little more serious.

"I'm not really good with talking about my emotions... But, I'll give it a try" He started off; I could barely hear him over my beating heart.

"It all started this time in a park, there was a girl running from a chimera, short, cute, bunches, quite the attitude and I saved her... Before pushing her out of a tree... I felt a bit of an attraction to the girl, but it seemed her heart already belonged to someone, so I just teased and watched from a distance, doing anything I could to protect her. As she grew stronger my... feelings grew..." He paused; I looked at him, surprised by everything he was saying. He had liked me for that long? And I had never even noticed? No wonder the girls were laughing at me.

"Ichigo... I love you..." He said quietly as my heart skipped a beat. He loves me... he loves me... he loves me...

"S-Shirogane-san..." I swallowed, a little nervously, but also emotionally touched. "I've been so blind and naive... I was thinking about it last night... I-I don't think I ever loved Aoyama-kun... I think the mew aqua was attracting me to him the whole time... I was blinded by that... too blinded to see who I really loved..." I took a shaky breath, glancing away as I spoke quietly. "I love you..."

I looked back up when I felt a warm hand stroking my cheek, a warm look in his blue eyes and a real smile on his lips.

"This is going to sound pretty awkward I guess but... Will you be my girlfriend?" the face he made as he asked that made me giggle lightly.

"Hm... Will I get a raise?" I asked with a teasing tone. Shirogane-san face palmed.

"Yes" I said quickly after. I didn't get the chance to say anything else before his lips where on mine. All I could think was... I'm in love with my boss... and he loves me~! As I happily kissed him back.

* * *

><p><strong>Theres the newest chapter! I hope you liked it! I shall get the next one up soon! Please review and let me know how I did and what your favourite part was! See you soon!~<strong>


	14. Shopping and beach fun!

**Hey Minna-san! Gomen! Its been so long! Ive just been so busy with my new college and everything _ And I have been writing this chapter for a little while now. Anyway! Thank you so much for the reviews and sticking with me, I shall be working on the other chapters between college work, but with the chrstmas holidays coming up, I'll have a lot more time to! Anyway, heres the next chappy!~**

**Shopping and beach fun!**

**Ichigo's POV**

As we arrived back with the others, I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Who would've thought almost drowning would get me to confess my love? A small giggle escaped my lips as I seen Ryou glance over at me with a roll of his eyes, though there was a soft look in his eyes.

"What are you laughing at Ichigo? You seem in a very good mood for someone who almost drowned" Mint stated as she looked at us as we arrived back. I couldn't help but feel guilty. Seems I worried them quite a bit.

"Gomen... I'm really sorry for worrying you all and then acting as though nothing had happened... I didn't actually realise anything had happened..." I scratched the back of my head with a sheepish smile. "So gomenasai..." I said quietly, looking down, slightly ashamed as I noticed Ryou move from my side, I noticed him go and sit next to Keiichiro. I got distracted from that as I felt two small arms wrap around my waist. While I was inside, I had dressed into fresh clothes... since mine were soaking.

"Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomensai, Ichi-oneechan..." I heard a voice sniffle as I looked down to see Pudding hugging me, pretty upset. I looked at her slightly guiltily. She thinks this is her fault... I sighed and crouched down slightly, wrapping my arms around her.

"Pudding, it's not your fault" I said softly as I gave her a slight squeeze. "And I'm fine!"

"B-But Pudding almost killed Ichi-oneechan!" Pudding exclaimed as she looked up at me, her bottom lip trembling and her eyes big and watery.

"No you didn't!"I smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm fine, and it wasn't your fault, okay?" I said with a smile as pudding nodded, quietening down.

"Okay Ichi-oneechan, na no da" She said quietly as she sniffled, wiping her nose on her hand... lovely. I stood back up straight and looked at the others.

"So Ichigo, you still didn't answer my question..." I heard Mint say as I looked at her with a blink. What question?

"What were you laughing at, and why are you in such a good mood?" She asked, raising an eyebrow before I seen a slightly smug smile come onto her face... Oh dear... I thought as I seen her eyes flicker to Ryou... Hehe Ryou~ I love his name~

"Did something... Happen?" She asked as she smiled smugly, an eyebrow raised as I was snapped out of my thoughts, I swallowed.

"Something happen?" Iasked , tilting my head slightly as I blinked. Maybe I can blame my head injury for acting stupid! Hai! Sounds like a good plan! After all, Ryou and I decided not to tell the others...

Flashback, Normal POV

Ryou finally pulled back from the very red strawberry, a faint smirk on his lips as he licked them. Ichigo looked away shyly, her cheeks glowing red when a gentle hand took a hold of her chin, turning her to face him.

"Now this isn't the Strawberry I know, way too quiet" He teased with a smirk as Ichigo pouted slightly before smiling.

"Shut up, jerk..." Ichigo mumbled, though she seemed in a good mood.

"Oh, you know you love this jerk" He replied as he brushed her bangs away from her face.

"Hmpth..." Was her only reply as she crossed her arms, looking away though the smile was still playing on her lips.

"Listen strawberry, I don't think it's a good idea to tell the others..." Ryou stated as she turned to look at him, chocolate brown meeting light blue as she nodded her head vigorously.

"Agreed!" She quickly said as he chuckled.

"Good, now, how's your head feeling?" He asked softly, his eyebrows slightly furrowed in slight concern.

"I-Its feeling allot better...Arigatou..." She said as she rubbed the back of her head, still feeling like a complete baka from what happened.

"I'm glad to hear that...you worried me for a minute...good thing you're hard headed" He said before teasing her again.

"Stop teasing me jerk!" She half shouted as she flicked his forehead. Ryou pouted childishly as he rubbed his head, leaning away from her.

"That's no way to treat your boss...And you expect a raise?" He replied with a slight grin as Ichigo scowled.

"Jerk!" Was all she shouted as she quickly stood up, wobbling slightly from the fast movement, Ryou was instantly by her side, his hands on her shoulders.

"Be a bit more careful, baka. Now come on, the others will be wondering where we are" He stated before leading her towards the hotel doors.

"Great, now they're all probably going to scold me for being a baka" Ichigo mumbled to herself.

"They were all worried, you can't blame them if they do, now come on, strawberry" Ryou said, pecking her cheek lightly before walking on ahead. Ichigo's face instantly lit up in a blush as she quickly followed after him.

"H-Hai!"

**Present time Ichigo's POV**

"Yes, baka! Now answer the question!" Mint half shouted at me as I sweat dropped. Maybe if I act stupid because of my head, they'll let it go... I'm such a genius~!

"Um...Question?" I asked as I blinked. I do hope my acting is at least half believable. Mint just seemed to stare at me before growling.

"Ugh, never mind!" She shouted before lying down on her towel. Guess I'm a pretty good actress then, nya~!

"Whats her deal...?" I mumbled, rubbing my neck before sitting down. There, that should make it more convincing.

"Alright girls, the mini bus will be around an hour, so if there's anything you want to do, do it now" Akasaka-san said to us, a charming smile on his face. I'm really surprised he's still single; he's such a nice man. Anyway! I know there's one thing I want to do, I wonder if the others are up for it.

"Does anyone want to go to the gift shop~?!" I said, a grin plastered on my face as I grinned at the others.

"Shopping shopping na no da!" I heard pudding shout and looked over in time to see her jumping around in circles. The simple list things excite her. I couldn't help but giggle lightly as I looked at the others expectantly.

"Sure..." Zakuro replied, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she graciously stood up. How does she do everything so elegantly? Maybe I should take lessons from her.

"Of course I'm in!" I heard Mint say from beside Zakuro. Of course she's in, she gets to spend money and she's with Zakuro.

"Ah, I guess I could look around" Lettuce replied from beside me, a smile on her face which I replied to with a smile of my own as we both stood up. I then turned my gaze on the guys as the girls gathered in a group.

"Are you guys going to come~?" I asked as I gave them a sweet smile. I seen Ryou look away with a huff. What's his deal?

"I don't really like shopping..." He stated, waving his hand dissivemissly. Aww, he looks so sweet when he's pretending not to be bothered! I quickly turned my gaze on Akasaka-san before my eyes turned into love hearts or something.

"We'll look after everyone's things and go later" HE replied as I nodded.

"Alright, see you later~!" I said cheerfully, waving before turning and quickly rushing to catch up with the girls that had started walking. Careful not to lose my balance or anything. I quickly caught up and wrapped my arms around lettuce and Mint.

"Howdy~!" I chirped happily. I mean. I'm having a pretty good day; I can't help but express it! Both on them seemed to stumble lightly.

"Are you a cow girl or something now?" Mint asked, she didn't seem too impressed but oh well~

"Nope~! I'm a cat... Nya~!" I giggled as Lettuce also laughed. Mint face palmed and shrugged me off.

"I think that lack of oxygen went to your head" She said as she walked on the other side of Zakuro. I rolled my eyes. Well, at least she thinks that and doesn't suspect Ryou... Teehee I thought Ryou~ instead.

"Ah, Ichigo-Chan, are you okay? You're acting a bit weird..." I heard Lettuce shyly say. I smiled reassuringly it her.

"Hai! Just enjoying the last of our time here!" I stated, pumping my fist in the air.

"Lets have fun Na no da!" I heard pudding shout as she hugged my waist. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and grinned down at her.

"Come on, Pudding~!" I said happily as I dragged her on ahead of the others. She laughed happily and was soon dragging me along... I'll make sure I'm more careful this time... eheh...sweat drop.

It wasn't long before we arrived at the beach gift shop that was located not too far away from the hotel. I quickly pushed open the door and walked inside with Pudding. Bells chiming as the door opened. There were lots of beachy things, like shells, towels, beach toys, beach jewellery and everything! As well as clothes and bags.

"Nya~ Lets go look~!" I said happily, a grin on my face as I ran into the shop. Shopping time~!

**Normal POV**

All the mews were busy searching around the shop for something to buy for themselves and family and friends back home. Pudding was sat on the floor, a smile plastered on her face as she searched through a box of toys.

"I like this shop na no da!" She giggled happily, hugging a monkey teddy. Lettuce, who was not to far away from the monkey smiled gently at her,. She was sticking close to Pudding to make sure she wasn't causing any problems. She was also looking at some cute hand made bags.

Mint and Zakuro were busy looking at beach clothes and bags. Pretty handmade summer dresses. Bikinis, jewellery. Mint was particularly interested in a dark blue summer dress with darker blue birds on it, especially after the older wolf Mew had said it would suit her.

Ichigo was happily looking at the shells, admiring them all with a smile. That is until she heard a shriek behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and a giggle soon escaped her lips.

"PUDDING!" Mint exclaimed as she hid behind Zakuro, who looked slightly amused. On the floor was a wooden toy snake. One of the kind were you hold the tail and gently move it and it looks real. It didn't take long for Ichigo to piece together what must have happened.

"What? Na no da?" Pudding asked, looking confused as she picked up the toy snake, looking at Mint who had come out from behind Zakuro.

"Why did you put /That/ on my shoulder?!" She exclaimed, shivering slightly, she must have been creeped out by it.

"Because I wanted to show you my new friend Na no da!" Pudding happily said, smiling cheerfully as she held the toy snake out in front of herself making it wiggle in front of Mint who screeched.

"I don't want to see it!" She held her hands up in front of herself protectively as Ichigo laughed.

"It's not like its real Mint!" She giggled as she walked over to join the group. By now they had attracted a few of the other customer's attention.

"W-Well! That doesn't mean I want it in my face!" She stuttered a light blush on her face as she crossed her arms.

"Come on; let's go pay before we're kicked out." Zakuro stated, though she had a small smile on her face. The others nodded as they all went to pay for what they had bought.

Zakuro had bought a new purple beach bag with a few sticks off rock. Mint had bought the blue beach dress, some sticks of rock and some pretty flip flops. Lettuce had bought a cute green bag with a dolphin on it and some sticks of Rock, Pudding bought the toy snake, a cuddly monkey toy and some sticks of rock and Ichigo had bought some sticks of rock, a pretty shell and a necklace with a miniature surfboard on it.

"Let's head back to the guys, I'm sure they'd like to buy something." Zakuro said as she walked on ahead of the group. The others quickly following. Ichigo hung back slightly as she looked in the bag she carried with what she had bought. Looking at the surf board necklace with a small smile, she thought 'I hope you like it, Shirogane-san'.

On the beach

Ryou and Keiichiro were sat on the beach quietly together. Keiichiro was sat, reading a book contently while Ryou was layed back on the golden sand of the beach. His hands behind his head, his light blue eyes gazing up at the equally light blue sky, seemingly lost in thought.

Keiichiro silently glanced over at his younger friend, a slightly curious look in his soft brown eyes as he closed his book, turning to face his friend.

"Something on your mind?" He asked as Ryou's blue eyes flickered towards him before flickering away, closing them.

"Theres always something on my mind, Keiichiro..." He said dismissively. Keiichiro couldn't help but smile slightly at his friend's antics. Always the same care free attitude.

"You know, you can always talk to me" Keiichiro stated in a soft voice. He knew his friend liked to keep things to himself. That's how he had always been, but he wished he would talk to him sometimes.

"I know, you always tell me that. But really, there's nothing to say.." Ryou replied his eyes still closed. Keiichiro simply shook his head lightly.

"Alright, Ryou. As long as you know that" Keiichiro replied before he noticed the girls appear back on the beach.

"Ah, looks like it's our turn to go shopping!" Keiichiro said happily as he clapped his hands together, standing up. Ryou sighed and sat up, stretching.

"Let's get this over with then..."Was all he said as he stood up and waited with Keiichiro for the girls to reach them.

"We're back~!" Ichigo chirped happily as they stopped in front of the guys.

"Way to state the obvious..." Ryou stated, stood with his arms crossed as Ichigo pouted.

"Hey! I was just announcing we were back!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms to match him.

"And I was simply saying, we never realised. Note the sarcasm, baka." HE stated as he looked off the side. Seemingly not bothered.

"Fine then! Next time I'll just come over and say nothing then!" The cat girl huffed. The others simply stood silently, used to the twos bickering by now.

"You do that Strawberry. At least then we'll have some piece and quiet.." He replied nonchantly as he started to pass her. Stopping by her side for a moment as he murmured something.

"Baka strawberry" He murmured as he lightly flicked her forehead before he carried on walking. Ichigos face literally turned red as she span around on her heel to face his him, her hands fisted as she shouted after him.

"IM NOT A BAKA! JERK!" She stood, half panting like a mad man as Ryou nonchantly waved his hand, his back still to her as he carried on walking. The others sweat dropped. Lettuce laid a hand on Ichigo's shoulder incase the fuming strawberry decided to run after him. Keiichiro sweat dropped.

"Gomenasai about that.. Please, relax and enjoy yourself" He apologised before quickly heading after Ryou.

"That demon blonde haired boss, Shirogane..." Ichigo muttered under her breath, glaring at the blonde haired man as he went further away. Her view from him was soon blocked when the bird mew stood in front her, arms crossed.

"Jeez Ichigo, do you always have to make everything so dramatic?" She asked and Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Ah, gomen!" Ichigo said, rubbing her neck. Mint simply rolled her eyes, sitting down elegantly on her towel. The other mews quickly following her lead.

"Well, I guess this is the last of our time on the beach now, ne?" Lettuce asked, looking around, a slightly sad expression on her face.

"I guess so.. I'm going to miss this place!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Is that because you have lots of romantic memories with Shirogane-san here?" Mint asked, a slight smirk playing on her lips. Ichigo's face instantly turned red.

"E-Eh? Nani?!" She stuttered, trying to calm herself down as the others laughed at her.

"Ichi-oneechan red again! Na no da!" Pudding laughed happily, the soft monkey toy she had bought held tightly in her arms.

"So what do you guys want to do to finish off our time here?" Zakuro asked, looking at the girls with a small warm smile.

"Hmm... Selfies! ~" Ichigo shouted with a grin, lifting up the cameras the guys had left behind with a mischievous grin.

"Do you see anything you want to buy?" Keiichiro asked Ryou as they browsed the small shop. Ryou, looking around with a bored expression on his face sighed.

"Not really... I didn't want to come shopping in the first place..." He replied simply, boredly picking up a shell and examining it. Keiichiro looked over at his friend curiously.

"What is up with you? Since the incident this morning, you've been acting different... are you sure everything is okay?" Keiichiro asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Of course... things couldnt be better.." Ryou said the last part quietly, too quietly for his good friend to hear.

"Ah, well, as long as you're okay" He nodded with a smile.

"Hai... now buy what you want so we can go..."

It wasn't long until the guys returned to the beach to see 4 very innocent looking smiling faces staring back at them. Ryou gave them a blank expression and got straight to the point.

"What have you done?" He asked in an accusing voice, eyeing the girls curiously.

"We haven't done anything, Shirogane-san~!" Ichigo replied in her usual happy go lucky manner, which caused Ryou to raise an eyebrow.

"Of course... because none of you look suspicious at all" He noted sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"Hey! We haven't done anything! You can't just come over here accusing us of things you have no evidence for!" Ichigo replied with a huff, crossing her arms to mirror his. The other mews looked between themselves with 'here we go again' faces.

"You're sat here, smiling very sweetly at us, not doing anything... you've been up to something" Ryou stated as Keiichiro stopped beside him.

"Now now Ryou, I'm sure the girls haven't been up to anything bad" He replied, giving the girls a warm smile.

"Hmpth.. we'll see..." Ryou stated as he went and sat on his towel... which suddenly caved into a hole when he sat on it. The girls instantly burst into laughed.

"Okay! That was so worth it~!" Ichigo exclaimed, holding her stomach as she laughed.

"Strawberry..." Ryou said in a dangerously low voice. The pink mew stopped laughing and looked at him, blinking a couple times as her brown orbs stared curiously at him.

"Hai, Shirogane?" She asked, faking innocence.

"Run..." Was all he said, his eyes flicking up to meet hers. The look in his eyes caused Ichigo to gulp and without a second thought, she was up, running across the beach at full pelt. Seeing her jump up, her blonde haired boss quickly leaped up from the hole, running after her.

"Baka strawberry!" The girls and Keiichiro heard Ryou shout followed by an "KYAAAA!" From Ichigo as the two disappeared from sight.

Sitting quietly, the others blinked to where their friends had just disappeared before looking back at each other.

"...At least we'll have some peace and quiet for a little while" Zakuro stated which earned some laughs and nods of agreement.

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it... theres only about 2 chapters left to this story now :'( And Im really going to miss it! Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter and your favourite part!**


End file.
